My Fallen Guardian
by Nana M.U
Summary: Naruto é um anjo rebelde quem tem a missão de ajudar Sasuke a enfrentar seus "demônios", além de lidar com os próprios problemas. SasuHina Título Alterado
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Os Direitos autorais de "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonnen Jump, porém essa história é minha e foi criada apenas com o intuito de proporcionar lazer e diversão aos fãs deste Anime.

**Avisos:**

**1° Sim eu sou a Temari_Nara, portanto isso não é plágio e essa história é minha... A idéia foi minha etc...**

**2° Para os religiosos de plantão, eu gostaria de falar que eu escrevi essa FIC, mas não me baseei em nenhuma religião, talvez eu tenha pegado alguns aspectos de uma e outra, porém tudo que tem nessa história com relação ao céu, o inferno e etc...Apenas fazem parte de um universo criado por mim para que a história fizesse sentido, portanto não irei aceitar coisas como: "Ah, mas Deus não é assim!" ou "Nossa anjos não podem fazer isso." ou então "Isso é pecado!" Isso é uma FICÇÃO portanto não tem ligações com o mundo real!**

**3°Alguns personagens (a maioria) estão OOC, mas não chegam a assustadoramente diferentes do normal!**

**4°Espero que gostem da FIC e tenham um bom proveito! **

* * *

A história começa em uma ampla sala de vídeo, onde há apenas um homem sentando em frente a uma grande tela de aproximadamente 52 polegadas, nela é possível ver a cena de um rapaz moreno com traços nipônicos, tomando café da manhã.

No ambiente estão algumas poltronas confortáveis, todas elas de cores claras, variando entre creme e branco, as paredes são todas em tom gelo e o chão era forrado por um tapete felpudo, branco. No centro da sala, bem em frente à grande tela, existe uma mesa retangular feita de mármore.

O homem que está sentado atrás desta mesa chama-se Namikaze Minato. É um homem muito belo, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, o que chama mais atenção são suas esplêndidas asas brancas. Minato é um anjo, mas não um anjo qualquer, ele é o supervisor dos Anjos da Guarda.

O supervisor existe para selecionar quais humanos precisam de um Anjo para guiá-los e também escolher corretamente, qual guardião tem afinidade com o humano em questão.

Apesar de existirem muitos problemas na Terra, poucos conseguem um anjo para guiá-los, pois nem todos têm a alma pura o suficiente para se permitir entrar em contado com estas divindades. Na maioria das vezes, os escolhidos são crianças, pessoas que sofrem distúrbios mentais ou pessoas muito idosas que já se arrependeram da maioria de seus pecados.

Porém neste instante está ocorrendo uma coisa rara, um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos está precisando de um guia e Minato sabe exatamente quem enviar para essa missão.

*******/**********

O rapaz está sentado próximo a uma macieira, observando as crianças recém chegadas à Konoha, elas pulam e dão risadas felizes, por finalmente estarem livres das dores incomodas provida da doença que as levaram para o mundo dos mortos.

Konoha é uma espécie de colônia, ela foi construída para receber as almas de pessoas que morrem por causa de enfermidades. É um local bonito, arborizado e existem grandes praças com playgrounds para que as crianças pudessem se divertir. As casas em geral são parecidas, a diferença do tamanho das casas era calculada pela quantidade de pessoas que viveriam nelas.

Ele esté ali, por ter sido um dos guardiões escolhidos para guiar essas crianças até o mundo espiritual...

Elas moravam em uma pequena cidade no sul da Índia, onde uma epidemia estava levando muitas crianças à morte. Um Querubim havia sido enviado para área descobrindo que alguns demônios, estavam "brincando com a ordem das coisas" e que isso estava causando grandes problemas às crianças, que são mais sensíveis a energias externas sejam boas ou ruins.

– Naruto? – Chamou uma voz infantil.

Naruto é muito parecido com o supervisor, apesar de não ter nenhum parentesco com este. Aparentemente, parece ter 28 anos, apesar de ser obviamente bem mais velho que isso. Dono de joviais olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Ele tem o costume de usar um conjunto de vestes na cor laranja bem claro. Suas asas são de cor bege.

O loiro piscou saindo dos próprios pensamentos e sorriu para jovem garotinha.

– Sim?

– Você ficará com a gente? – Indagou com olhos lacrimosos.

As outras quatro crianças que também haviam ficado sobre sua responsabilidade, se uniram a menina esperando pela resposta.

– Infelizmente crianças, Naruto não poderá ficar mais tempo com vocês. – Disse uma voz calma atrás do loiro.

– Haku! – O anjo louro cumprimentou o moreno sorrindo.

Haku tem longos cabelos castanho-escuro, grandes e belos olhos castanhos. Anda sempre com um sorriso no rosto. A diferença que o marca, são as asas de um tom de azul claríssimo quase branco. Usa uma toga, tom azul-esverdeado.

– Naruto, Minato esta chamando você na Torre de Administração. – Avisou, indo em direção as crianças.

O louro acenou para as crianças em despedida e alçou vôo em direção a Torre de Administração.

Ao chegar encontrou Minato conversando com Deidara, este estava reportando as informações mais importantes, sobre o resgate das crianças indianas. Resolveu esperar do lado de fora da sala, para não ter mais problemas com o supervisor.

– Oi novato!

Naruto se virou em direção a voz, dando de cara com um anjo ruivo de olhos estranhamente avermelhados, suas asas eram também da cor bege, vestia uma toga branca e carregava no rosto um pequeno sorriso.

– Como se você fosse anjo há mais tempo que eu, Kyuubi! – Rebateu o louro também sorrindo. – Você carrega a palavra "demônio" até no nome.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Ainda me sinto estranho com essa vida de bondade e caridade. – Desabafou se sentando em um sofá que ficava em frente à porta. – Conseguiu resgatar as crianças?

– Não foi muito difícil tendo um Querubim nos auxiliando. – Respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do ruivo.

– Um Querubim? – Indagou surpreso. – A situação estava tão ruim assim? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Você sabe que nós guardiões não temos permissão para expulsar demônios. Por isso mandaram um Querubim fazer o serviço. – Respondeu displicente.

– A vida no "paraíso" é burocrática demais pro meu gosto. – Resmungou o ruivo.

– Não é correto reclamar das leis divinas, Kyuubi. – Disse Minato serenamente, enquanto saia da sala.

– Eu não estou reclamando, chefe. – Rebateu com um sorriso.

– Vocês novos Anjos não levam as leis muito a sério... – Disse Deidara, parando em frente à Naruto.

Deidara tem longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, suas asas são extremamente brancas. Usa uma camisa azul clara e uma calça da mesma cor, tem o costume de andar descalço. Atitude muito comum entre os anjos.

– Você também foi como nós Deidara, não é correto julgar um semelhante. – Dessa vez a resposta veio de Naruto, que carregava um meio sorriso no rosto.

– Minhas crianças, parem com essa birra... – Suspirou Minato, fazendo um sinal para Naruto segui-lo para dentro da sala.

– É tão legal ver Minato irritado! – Comentou Kyuubi em um sussurro para Deidara.

O outro apenas riu e ambos seguiram para fora da Torre.

– Eu tenho uma novidade pra você, Naruto. – Anunciou o loiro mais velho, sentando-se atrás da mesa.

– Novidade? – Indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Sim! – Sorriu radiante.

O supervisor abriu uma gaveta, retirando de lá uma pasta, em seguia colocou-a sobre a mesa e empurrou em direção ao mais jovem.

Naruto abriu a pasta e passou rapidamente os olhos por seu conteúdo, em seguida a fechou e jogou em cima da mesa, seu olhar estava sério.

– Eu me recuso a fazer isso! – Disse categoricamente.

– Por quê? – Indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha, aparentando confusão.

– Eu já fui muita coisa, em toda minha existência... – Fechou os olhos. – Mas cupido já é demais, até pra mim! – Disse friamente.

– Pare com isso. – Disse sorrindo divertido. – Você apenas ensinara para aquele jovem, o valor dos sentimentos humanos. – Respondeu normalmente.

– Se eu não vou trabalhar de cupido, o que são aquelas fichas extras? – Perguntou direto.

– Você saberá. – Se levantou e caminhou até o novo anjo. – Não é necessário que você arrume uma pessoa para se casar com ele, mas é necessário que você o ensine o valor de amar as pessoas. – Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do outro, o encarando firmemente nos olhos. – Vocês são muitos parecidos, neste aspecto, ambos têm dificuldade em expor os próprios sentimentos, tem dificuldades em se afeiçoar a qualquer coisa. Ele é assim por nunca ter podido sentir, você é assim porque desaprendeu a sentir. A única diferença é que ele mostra-se frio, praticamente, o tempo todo, enquanto você finge ter sentimentos.

O loiro suspirou...

– Sinto muito senhor Namikaze, mas eu não posso fazer esse tipo de trabalho. – Ia se virar, porém, foi impedido pelas mãos do supervisor que apertavam seus ombros, o suficiente para mantê-lo parado.

– É uma ordem, você não tem opções! – Decretou. – E como punição por ter objetado uma ordem... – O loiro mais velho tocou as azas do outro.

As asas antes beges começaram a escurecer, Naruto apertou os olhos com força por sentir dor e quando tudo terminou. O loiro mais jovem ostentava um par de asas negras.

Ele encarou friamente o Namikaze e se afastou dois passos deste. O supervisor apenas suspirou triste pelo que tinha feito.

– Elas só irão voltar ao normal quando você completar a missão! – Disse e entregou a pasta novamente para o mais novo. – Te mandarei direto para o local, para que ninguém o veja assim.

Em silêncio o outro assentiu. Minato tocou sua testa com o indicador, uma luz dourada tomou conta do local e quando a luz diminuiu Naruto não estava mais lá.

– Isso vai ser interessante! – Disse sorrindo

_**continuaa...**_

* * *

_**Cara minha primeira história no FFnet! *emoção***_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**E Reviews são bem vindos! o/**_

_**Se gostou ou não gostou comente para eu saber! \o/**_

_**Bjins**_


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**N/A: Como já disse antes, Naruto não me pertence, eu apenas utilizo os personagens da série, pois sou fã e quero divertir outros fãs! ^^**

**Vamos ao primeiro capitulo!**

**Capitulo 1: :Uchiha Sasuke**

Uchiha Sasuke poderia considerar sua vida perfeita, aos vinte e cinco anos é rico, bonito, tem uma noiva bela que o ama, um apartamento grande e confortável, tem até um cachorro simpático. Porém não considera sua vida perfeita, na verdade ele não considera nada.

Em sua opinião tudo o que tem é apenas uma vida cômoda, simples assim...

Não sente afeição por sua noiva, sente-se apenas confortável pela atenção que recebe desta, talvez o ser que mais recebe sua atenção seja Manda, seu labrador.

Ele nem se lembra da última vez que teve verdadeiro apreço por algo, desde os quatro anos havia sido educado para ser um verdadeiro Uchiha, sem sentimentos fúteis e desnecessários. Ele não brincava com outras crianças, perdia seu tempo na biblioteca da mansão estudando, ou treinando seu corpo e mente para se tornar um homem centrado.

Seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, não aguentou tanta pressão e aos dezessete anos fugiu de casa, para seguir seu sonho, atualmente é um ator muito solicitado em Hollywood. Foi graças a ele que Sasuke conheceu sua noiva, Haruno Sakura, uma jovem muito bela e gentil, pelo menos com o moreno.

Ela é atriz geralmente atua em filmes de ação, romance e comédia, muito conhecida pela mídia, principalmente pelos constantes escândalos em boates. Coisa que o Uchiha mais jovem, tem consciência de ser apenas uma estratégia para vender sua imagem.

**31 de Outubro de 2007, Tókio, Japão.**

Estava terminando o expediente na empresa e o vice-presidente da corporação Uchiha, não via à hora de voltar para sua casa, tomar um banho e descansar.

Esticou-se na cadeira fazendo alguns ossos estralarem, em seguida se levantou recolhendo alguns papéis que levaria para avaliar em casa, colocando-os dentro de sua pasta. Pegou o paletó que estava esteado no encosto da confortável cadeira onde trabalhava, pendurando-o no braço direito e com a pasta segura na mão direita saiu do escritório.

Ao sair deparou-se com a mesa de sua secretária, Hyuuga Hinata, ela fora a única que havia conseguido ficar trabalhando com o jovem Uchiha, por mostrar competência na hora de organizar sua agenda e repassar documentos importantes.

Ela nunca se esquecia de nada, lembrava-se de todas as datas importantes desde reuniões até aniversários de alguns familiares. Ele também a havia mantido no serviço, pois ao contrário das anteriores, ela não se vestia vulgarmente e não ficava se jogando pra cima do chefe.

A única coisa que o irritava era o fato dela, muitas vezes, gaguejar ao chamá-lo.

- U... Uchiha-sama! – chamou a jovem secretaria.

Hinata é uma mulher de longos cabelos negro-azulados, geralmente presos em um coque perfeito ou em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. O corpo sempre escondido por saias muito longas e blusas folgadas, porém elegantes ou terninhos femininos, não muito justos ao corpo. Não é muito alta, mas está sempre de salto. Dona de exóticos olhos azuis claríssimos que muitas vezes davam a impressão de serem albinos.

- Sim Hinata? – indagou Sasuke parando em frente à mesa da jovem secretária.

Ela apenas deu um pequeno e envergonhado sorriso e entregou ao chefe uma lista de compras. Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha não entendendo.

- Hoje é dia 31 Uchiha-sama, dia de fazer as compras do mês. – respondeu a indagação muda do chefe, ainda com um pequeno sorriso.

Sasuke suspirou, por ter o costume de ficar sozinho ele não tinha empregada fixa, apenas a mulher que organizava seu apartamento todas as semanas e por isso todo final de mês ele é quem fazia as compras.

E como sempre ficava em dúvida do que levar, um dia antes do fim do mês Hinata ligava cedo para a Diarista que limpava sua casa, indagando quais eram as coisas que escasseavam, em seguida fazia a lista do que estava faltando, para no dia seguinte entregá-la ao chefe e este fazer as compras. A única coisa que ele não comprava era produtos de limpeza, pois estes ele entregava o dinheiro a Diarista e ela se virava.

- Só porque hoje, eu queria ir para casa e apenas dormir! – resmungou guardando a lista no bolso.

- Se não for muito incomodo Uchiha-sama, eu poderia acompanhá-lo para que o senhor terminasse mais rápido. – sugeriu a morena ficando um pouco vermelha.

O moreno deu um meio sorriso, Hinata sempre salvava sua vida...

- Sim, obrigado por isso. – disse em tom neutro – Vamos Hinata, estarei esperando no estacionamento. – avisou seguindo para o elevador.

A Hyuuga assentiu, começando a guardar suas coisas.

- Você se finge de inocente, mas é muito esperta Hinatinha. – disse uma voz com desprezo.

Era Karin, secretária do presidente Uchiha Fugaku, apaixonada por Sasuke desde o primeiro instante em que o havia visto.

Ela é ruiva, dona de um belo corpo muito bem valorizado por suas vestes comumente justas ou curtas, mesmo sem deixar de ser elegante. Olhos castanho-avermelhados, também destacados por maquiagens fortes.

Originalmente Karin era secretária de Sasuke e Hinata era de Fugaku, porém as constantes cantadas que ela dava no Uchiha mais novo, fizeram com que o mesmo exigisse sua demissão, para que ele arrumasse uma nova secretária. No entanto Fugaku não poderia demiti-la, pois ela estava vinculada a um contrato de pelo menos um ano, isso resultou na troca das secretárias.

Hinata trabalhava na corporação Uchiha há três anos e com Sasuke há uns dois anos e meio, o fato do moreno confiar muito nela, deixava a outra extremamente raivosa.

- Não é nada disso Karin-san, eu quero apenas ajudá-lo. – disse colocando a bolsa no ombro – Além disso, ele é comprometido, portanto não é correto ficar insinuando essas coisas. – disse com sua voz tímida de sempre, mesmo que agora estivesse um pouco mais séria.

Saindo em seguida para mesma direção que seu chefe.

**********/*********

Chegou a casa por volta das três da tarde e se a ficha estivesse correta, o seu "protegido" só iria chegar por volta das oito horas da noite, o que o deixava com bastante tempo para estudar sobre ele.

Subiu para o quarto do moreno no intuito de conhecer mais sobre ele e ficou impressionado com o quão impessoal aquela casa era, definitivamente parecia que ele estava em quarto de hotel, e não em um apartamento particular.

A única coisa que diferenciava eram algumas fotos penduradas nas paredes da sala de estar. Eram fotos da família de Sasuke, também tinha de algumas pessoas que o loiro percebeu serem de colegas de escola e algumas do moreno com uma mulher de estranhos cabelos rosa.

A noiva do Uchiha presumiu o anjo.

No quarto o jovem loiro se jogou sobre a cama e se pôs a ler as fichas de Sasuke e também de suas alternativas.

Havia tomado uma precaução básica antes de começar a explorar a casa do moreno, modificou sua aparência escondendo as asas e ficando com uma aparência de 18 anos. Sempre tinha esse costume de aparentar ser mais jovem, quando estava em serviço. Agora ele vestia uma camisa branca de botões e uma calça jeans simples, com um tênis.

**********/*********

Realmente Hinata estava certa, eles tinham conseguido terminar as compras na metade do tempo. Quando terminaram de comprar, o Uchiha pediu para que entregassem tudo na sua casa depois, pois não tinha muita vontade de carregar compras. A morena riu disso e ele se aborreceu, mas não disse nada. Levou Hinata em casa e agora podia finalmente ir pra sua casa e tomar um banho relaxante, comer algo e dormir.

Entrou em casa e foi recepcionado por Manda, acariciou distraidamente a cabeça do animal. Depois jogou sua pasta e o paletó sobre o sofá negro da sala, seguiu para o quarto retirando a gravata e abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa. Entrou no quarto indo direto para o banheiro, sendo atentamente vigiado por olhos azuis...

Vigiado por olhos azuis?

Entrou no quarto de supetão vendo que realmente havia um par de olhos azuis atento, aos seus movimentos e esses olhos azuis pertenciam a um rapaz loiro que estava sentado em sua cama.

Sasuke em uma velocidade impressionante foi até sua escrivaninha, abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá uma arma de calibre pequeno. Apontou-a para o invasor, enquanto o encarava friamente.

- Quem é você? – perguntou com uma voz ameaçadoramente baixa.

Naruto diante da reação do moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha...

- Uzumaki Naruto, seu Anjo da Guarda. – respondeu a pergunta com voz neutra.

Ele se levantou da cama ficando frente a frente com o moreno, fazendo com que este encostasse o cano da arma em seu peito.

O moreno estranhou o ato, mas não se abalou...

- Saia da minha casa ou irei atirar em você... – ameaçou, desconsiderando a última parte da resposta do outro.

- Bem que eu queria, mas infelizmente não posso. – respondeu o loiro displicente.

Sasuke ainda encarando friamente o outro, engatilhou a arma.

- Como você conseguiu entrar na minha casa? – indagou novamente.

- Anjos podem entrar em qualquer local. – sua voz ainda soava neutra.

- Pare de brincadeiras e me responda. – ordenou cortante.

- É praticamente impossível invadir um apartamento deste condomínio, você sabe disso. – rebateu o loiro. – Só se pode invadir sem chamar atenção se você for um funcionário, ou se não for humano, o que é o meu caso. – explicou debochado, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Stress, cansaço, irritação e medo, foram os fatores que levaram o Uchiha a tomar uma atitude extrema e fora de seu caráter. Sem pensar muito, ele atirou no homem que estava em sua frente.

O loiro cambaleou pra trás levando a mão direita ao local atingido, fez uma careta de dor e se inclinou para frente como se fosse cair...

Sasuke arregalou os olhos soltando a arma, esta caiu no chão com um baque surdo. O moreno se adiantou até o rapaz, quando achou que este ia desmaiar, porém parou quando o loiro retomou a postura, o encarando com um estranho brilho divertido nos olhos.

- Duas coisas que você deve saber sobre Anjos: 1° Eles são seres assexuados. 2° Eles também sentem dor, seu idiota! – Naruto reclamou em tom de zombaria, massageando o local onde a bala havia o atingido, sobre o coração.

O Uchiha travou, com os olhos e boca abertos ao máximo que conseguia.

- Como? – indagou ainda abobado.

- Anjos não sentem vontade de fazer sexo e sentem dor. Isso é tão difícil de entender? – falou como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma criança.

O outro pareceu despertar de seu transe e franziu o cenho de forma irritada.

- Não estou falando disso, idiota! – exclamou – Como você conseguiu sobreviver ao tiro? Você é mesmo um anjo? – as palavras saíram rápidas.

- Anjos, tecnicamente, já estão mortos e por isso não podem morrer novamente. – explicou se sentando na cama novamente.

- Anjos não podem xingar as pessoas, isso seria pecado. – rebateu o Uchiha cruzando os braços.

- E o que isso tem haver comigo? – perguntou o loiro com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você me chamou de idiota. – o Uchiha apontou, mantendo-se em uma distância que considerava segura.

O Uzumaki concordou com um aceno de cabeça antes de explicar...

- Digamos que, por enquanto, eu sou um Anjo Caído.

- O que? – agora sim o Uchiha estava assustado.

Ele não era religioso, mas se lembrava claramente de quando sua mãe dizia que anjos caídos, ordinariamente eram seres que negavam os céus e tornavam-se demônios que perturbavam os humanos.

- Eu não sou um demônio garoto, não precisa fazer essa cara de donzela em perigo. – o anjo resolveu se antecipar, antes que seu protegido tivesse um ataque.

- Se você é realmente um _anjo,_ – usou bastante sarcasmo na última palavra – onde estão suas asas?

– Pelo que eu pude ver no seu perfil você é um cara todo certinho, não acho que iria gostar de ver sua casa empesteada com plumas, mas já que você ainda tem dúvidas sobre o que eu sou... - o rapaz ficou em pé sobre a cama e fechou os olhos.

Sasuke viu uma luz azulada circundar o corpo do jovem e em seguida um par de majestosas asas negras surgiu em suas costas, o moreno ficou deslumbrado com o que via. Afinal, quem não ficaria ao ter um anjo de verdade conversando com você?

O loiro abriu os olhos e riu da expressão abobalhada que o outro fazia.

- É melhor você parar da babar Uchiha, afinal inveja é um dos sete pecados capitais. – caçoou, enquanto fazia com que uma de suas asas tocasse o queixo do outro, como se estivesse limpando algo.

Sasuke, pela segunda vez naquela noite, despertou de um transe e em seguida se afastou da asa do anjo.

- Asas negras? – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Que espécie de anjo você é?

Naruto rodou os olhos, cansado daquela conversa. Sua vontade era pendurar o Uchiha de ponta cabeça pra fora da janela, que havia naquele quarto. Será que o moreno morreria se caísse do quinto andar?

- "Pare com isso Naruto, agora você é um anjo. Anjos não matam seus protegidos!" – repreendeu-se em pensamentos.

- Eu objetei uma ordem de meu superior e como punição eu fui rebaixado ao status de "Anjo Caído". Minhas asas só irão clarear quando eu concluir minha obrigação aqui na Terra. – respondeu descendo da cama.

- E qual é sua obrigação? – perguntou um tanto temeroso.

- Eu vou ensiná-lo a amar, em outras palavras: Serei uma espécie de cupido! – esclareceu dando um sorriso divertido.

- O que? – inquiriu indignado.

- Isso que você ouviu! – ainda sorrindo amplamente – Agora Sasuke, acho melhor você tomar um banho e cair na cama, antes que tenha um ataque de nervos. - disse empurrando o moreno em estado de choque em direção ao banheiro.

- Não! Eu quero explicações... – rebateu tentando se livrar das mãos do loiro.

- Amanhã você terá suas explicações, mas agora irá tomar um banho para relaxar e tentar controlar esse tique no seu olho. – empurrou-o fortemente banheiro adentro e fechou a porta. – Não saia daí enquanto não estiver de banho tomado! – avisou.

Ainda escutou um resmungo do outro, seguido do barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado.

Quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro o loiro não estava mais no quarto, a única prova da existência do anjo eram as pouco penas negras espalhadas sobre o tapete existente no quarto e também sobre a cama. Suspirou decidindo seguir os conselhos do anjo e caiu na cama dormindo rapidamente.

_**continua...**_

Obrigada a quem manou Review!

E obrigada a quem leu e não mandou Review! ;p

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!

Bjuks


	3. The Fallen Angel

N/A: Olá!

Mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto para postar... Mas agora eu voltei pra ficar! XD

Obrigada a quem leu e mandou Review... E a quem leu e não mandou Review!^^

Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

**Capitulo 2: The Fallen Angel**

**1 de Novembro de 2007, Tókio, Japão. **

Acordou assustado com o barulho do despertador, ainda sonolento esticou o braço e desligou o alarme, depois sentou espreguiçando-se lentamente.

- Sonho mais bizarro... – murmurou esfregando os olhos e se levantando da cama.

- Bom dia Sasuke! – exclamou um loiro, confortavelmente sentado no parapeito da janela.

O moreno saltou de susto, colocando a mão sobre o coração, sua respiração ficou alterada enquanto o tique nervoso do olho retornava.

Naruto rodou os olhos, suas asas já estavam novamente escondidas e ele agora usava uma camisa laranja, uma calça azul-marinho e um tênis da mesma cor que a calça.

- Não me diga que você havia se esquecido de mim? – e novamente ele usava o tom debochado.

- O que você esperava? – rebateu mal humorado.

- Você acorda sempre rabugento desse jeito? Coitada da pessoa que casar com você! – resmungou saindo do parapeito da janela e caminhando para se sentar na cama.

- Eu n... Espera aí! – parou se lembrando da conversa do dia anterior. – Como assim cupido?

- Nossa! Como você é rápido pra mudar de assunto. – soltou sarcasticamente – Eu liguei para Uchiha Fugaku, avisando que você não poderia ir hoje, pois havia sofrido um pequeno acidente na escada e está no hospital tratando o ferimento. – avisou com uma voz indiferente.

- Você o quê? – o moreno praticamente berrou.

- Eu já disse que posso sentir dor? – perguntou tapando os ouvidos e ignorando completamente o ataque do outro. – Eu preciso que você tenha tempo livre, para podermos colocar em ação o projeto "Aprendendo a Amar".

- Que nome mais sem noção... – murmurou para si mesmo - Eu sou um homem comprometido. – contestou.

- Acho que vou ter que recorrer às perguntas clichês. – resmungou suspirando – Responda-me apenas com sim ou não: Você se sente contente ao lado de sua noiva? Senti uma sensação ruim quando está longe dela? Fica irritado quando alguém se aproxima muito dela? Sente um vazio incomodo quando ela diz que te ama? – perguntou olhando fixamente nos olhos do moreno.

Sasuke pensou confuso e começou a responder.

- Não. Não. Não. Sim. – respondeu praticamente sem pensar e ficou assustado com as respostas.

Naruto tomou uma postura profissional, como se fosse um médico e respondeu com voz falsamente séria.

- Esses sintomas mostram claramente que você não a ama e o diagnostico indica que a única cura é se separar dela, antes que o pior aconteça. – puxou uma pequena caderneta junto com uma caneta, do bolso da calça que usava e começou a anotar algo.

Em seguida arrancou a folha em que escrevia e a entregou a Sasuke.

- Aqui está a receita com várias formas de terminar um relacionamento, sem que a outra pessoa tente se matar e/ou se vingar. – sorriu radiante.

O Uchiha sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Olha... – começou calmamente – Eu não sei por que isso está acontecendo, só sei que nunca pedi para ninguém se intrometer na minha vida. Nem me lembro da última vez que fiz uma oração, eu nem ao menos sou um homem religioso. – esclareceu com o cenho franzido – Então acho melhor você partir, existe inúmeras pessoas que rezam todos os dias para conseguir um Anjo da Guarda e uma namorada ou um namorado, portanto trabalho é o que não vai faltar pra você. – pausou olhando seriamente o outro – Agora saía! – concluiu em tom firme.

Naruto o encarou por um tempo sem se mexer, deu um suspiro enquanto se levantava e caminhou até a porta do quarto, quando estava prestes a sair parou.

- Arrume-se rápido, eu estarei te esperando lá em baixo enquanto guardo as compras que vieram entregar, para não perdermos mais tempo. – disse sem se virar e depois saiu do quarto, fechando a porta ao passar por esta.

- Esse idiota não ouviu nada do que eu disse? – reclamou indignado.

**********/*********

O loiro já havia guardado todas as compras e agora estava sentado no chão brincando com Manda, enquanto esperava Sasuke descer para começar com o plano.

- "Quanto mais rápido eu começar, mais rápido irei terminar." – pensou enquanto acariciava a barriga do grande cachorro.

- Mas o que? – ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- O que foi agora Uchiha? – indagou tedioso.

- Como você conseguiu se aproximar de Manda tão facilmente? – perguntou espantado, nem seu irmão conseguia se aproximar daquele cachorro e olha que ele quem havia dado aquele animal a Sasuke.

- Nós temos mais facilidade para lidar com animais. – respondeu indiferente.

- Interessante... – começou a caminhar até a cozinha sendo seguido pelo anjo.

Chegando lá encontrou um bule de chá, algumas torradas, um bolo, uma cesta de frutas e uma garrafa de café, tudo distribuído sobre a mesa.

- Quem fez isso? – indagou curioso.

- O Papai Noel e ainda deixou um recado: "Agora que você sabe dos anjos, pode acreditar em mim, também!"– disse o louro sarcasticamente – É óbvio que foi eu, seu lesado! – revirou os olhos.

- Eu já disse que xingar é pecado, anjos deveriam ser seres doces e gentis. – o outro soltou de modo debochado enquanto começava a se servir.

- O Anjo da Guarda, é escolhido de acordo com as afinidades entre ele e seu protegido. – esclareceu com um meio sorriso – Então eu pergunto: Você é doce e gentil?

- Não! – respondeu sinceramente.

- Ótimo, pois eu também não sou! – concluiu colocando uma pasta em cima da mesa e a abrindo, de dentro dela retirou algumas folhas.

- O que é isso? – o moreno questionou quando viu que nas folhas existam fotos de pessoas e também algumas informações sobre as mesmas.

- Isso são fichas, com suas alternativas de escolha. – esclareceu lendo atentamente uma delas.

- Eu já disse que...

- Eu proponho um acordo. – interrompeu Naruto, tirando os olhos da folha que lia e encarando o moreno.

O Uchiha fez um gesto para que o outro continuasse.

- Se você não gostar de nenhuma das pessoas que eu lhe apresentar, nós investiremos no seu relacionamento com a estranha do cabelo rosa. O que você acha? – propôs.

- Não tenho outra opção senão aceitar isso, certo?

- Você pode terminar logo esse namoro e se dedicar a encontrar outra pessoa! – sugeriu, sorrindo maroto.

- Isso está fora de questão!

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, enquanto Sasuke terminava de tomar café da manhã, Naruto organizava as fichas das pessoas que seriam as futuras pretendentes de Sasuke.

- Como você conseguiu convencer meu pai? – se manifestou após um tempo de silêncio.

- Eu apenas disse que você havia machucado o tornozelo, enquanto descia a escada para levar o Manda para passear. Avisei que por recomendações médicas você deveria passar um dia de repouso. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- E você disse o que: 'Olá eu sou Naruto, o Anjo da Guarda de seu filho e sinto lhe informar que este tropeçou na escada e machucou o pé, portanto não pode ir trabalhar hoje. Tenha um bom dia!'- disse irônico.

- Não eu disse assim: 'Pai enquanto descia a escada para levar o Manda para passear, acabei tropeçando e luxei o tornozelo. Estou no hospital, minha situação não é muito grave, porém o médico disse que eu deveria ficar em repouso por hoje. Não precisa se preocupar, eu estarei aí amanhã normalmente. ' – rebateu naturalmente.

- E ele não percebeu a diferença na voz? – indagou incrédulo.

- Óbvio que não, eu sou bom no que faço. – a voz de Naruto soou idêntica a de Sasuke, fazendo o moreno arregalar os olhos.

- Você é um anjo que mente! – exclamou assustado – Isso é impossível de existir.

- Quantos Anjos você já viu na sua vida Sasuke? Nenhum. Quantos Anjos Caídos você conheceu? Nenhum. Então pare de falar como se você nos conhecesse desde sempre, isso é irritante. – bronqueou.

- Foi mal. – disse ponderando sobre o que havia sido dito.

- Certo! – exclamou empolgado, vendo que o Uchiha já havia terminado de tomar café. – Vamos à primeira opção... – disse sorrindo abertamente.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha...

-"Ótimo, meu anjo da guarda tem distúrbio de personalidade." – pensou fazendo uma careta.

Naruto pegou Sasuke pelo braço e puxou-o até sala, chegando lá ambos se sentaram no sofá lado a lado, pegou uma ficha e entregou para moreno.

- Mas o que é isso? – exclamou espantado olhando para a ficha em suas mãos.

Naruto se inclinou sobre ele para ver o que a ficha tinha de errado e não viu nada de mais.

Era ficha de Hozuki Suigetsu, 23 anos, 1,77 de altura, de acordo com os dados é bem humorado, dono de uma personalidade forte e de uma determinação praticamente inabalável. Gosta de sair pra se divertir com os amigos e apesar de parecer encrenqueiro evita entrar em brigas.

Na foto aparece um jovem, com cabelos muito claros quase brancos, olhos exóticos na cor lilás. Na opinião de Naruto, até poderia ser um bom companheiro para o Uchiha.

- O que tem de errado com ele? – indagou genuinamente curioso.

- Ele é um homem! – exclamou o Uchiha exaltado.

- E?

- Eu também sou!

- Nem tinha reparado. – disse sarcástico – Agora você vai dizer-me que é homo fóbico? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, inquisitivo.

-Não é isso... – fez uma pausa – Eu apenas não gosto de homens! – esclareceu.

- Tem certeza? – franziu o cenho e mediu Sasuke de cima a baixo, depois olhou para a foto de Suigetsu – Vocês fariam um par interessante... – deu de ombro e colocou a ficha de lado.

- Idiota! – resmungou.

- E essa? - entregou outra para Sasuke.

O moreno olhou para a foto de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolate, ela sorria mostrando todos os dentes perfeitos. TenTen era seu nome, 24 anos, dançarina profissional. Dona de uma personalidade forte, raro ela se irritar com algo e muito organizada.

- Não faz o meu tipo... – respondeu simplesmente.

Naruto girou os olhos e entregou outra ficha, sem olhar direito quem era.

- Eu já disse que não sou gay! – tique nervoso no olho esquerdo.

Naruto olhou pra foto de um homem de cabelos alaranjados, trazia vários piercings pelo rosto, tinha uma cara de punk.

- Se ele não tivesse essas coisas metálicas na cara, talvez ficasse mais bonito. – comentou o loiro com descaso.

- Você é gay? – perguntou se afastando do loiro.

- Anjos não têm sexo. – explicou o outro de forma neutra – E você deveria parar de se apegar a gênero garoto, quem muito repudia almeja. – disse rindo.

- Então você é Bi?

O Uzumaki rodou os olhos pela enésima vez no dia, já estava começando a pensar que ficaria vesgo.

- Preste atenção no que direi agora: Nós anjos não nos sentimos atraídos por humanos, na verdade nós não sentimos atração por ninguém, pois a atração física nada mais é do que o instinto de sobrevivência, já que é através do ato sexual que os humanos se reproduzem. O único amor que os anjos sentem é o fraterno e no meu caso nem esse. – Sasuke franziu o cenho ao escutar a última parte.

O anjo continuou...

- Só conheço um anjo que se apaixonou por um humano, mas renunciou esse amor em troca da verdadeira felicidade de seu protegido. – disse de modo suave – A única coisa que comprova que isso realmente aconteceu, são suas asas que se tornaram azul-claras, nunca entendi o porquê da mudança de cor, mas é fato que ela ocorreu por causa do amor renunciado. – concluiu.

- Você não ama? – o moreno perguntou curioso.

- Não! Faz muito tempo que eu esqueci o que é sentir isso. – replicou com uma voz fria.

- Eu também não, só que eu nunca soube o que é sentir isso. – expôs com a voz no mesmo tom.

- Eu sei, foi por isso que fui mandado para essa missão. Por saber como é não ter afeição por nada e nem ninguém.

Após isso, o que se seguiu foi apenas uma conversa sobre as fichas, enquanto descartavam algumas e selecionavam outras. Muitas vezes com Sasuke alegando "Eu não sou gay!" E outras vezes Naruto alertando "Se continuar desse jeito, vai acabar ficando sozinho!".

Sasuke havia ligado para a diarista dispensando a mesma. A manhã passou rápida, e logo já era horário de almoço...

Naruto recolheu as fichas das mulheres escolhidas por Sasuke e as outras ele guardou novamente na pasta.

- Almoce e se arrume, pois nós iremos sair daqui a meia-hora para você encontrar Ino. - determinou com voz neutra.

- Essas pessoas sabem que você está bancando o cupido? – indagou o Uchiha indo pra cozinha preparar o almoço.

- Não. – seguiu o outro e sentou em uma cadeira, observando Sasuke começar a preparar a comida.

- E como você quer nos unir? – inquiriu tentando encontrar uma forma de pular fora desse plano.

- Você se aproximara dessas mulheres, como um amigo Sasuke. Para conhecê-las e ver se sente alguma atração de verdade e se não surgir um sentimento maior você poderá apenas tê-las como amigas, afinal amizade também é uma forma de amar.

O moreno acenou positivamente e se concentrou no almoço, o loiro começou a brincar com Manda, que antes estava deitado em baixo da mesa, mas quando viu o louro aproximar-se apoiou as patas dianteiras em seu colo pedindo carinho.

********/*******

Estavam caminhando lado a lado pelas movimentadas ruas de Tókio, o Uchiha segurava nas mãos a coleira do labrador impedindo-o de fugir, já o Uzumaki ficava observando em volta a procura da floricultura Yamanaka, lugar onde Ino trabalhava.

Porém quando a dupla passou em frente a um prédio residencial, o anjo sentiu uma energia diferente e rapidamente olhou pra cima, constatando suas suspeitas.

- Sasuke me espere aqui, eu já volto. – avisou e saiu correndo para dentro do prédio.

O moreno estranhou a atitude do anjo, mas não teve tempo de pensar muito, pois ouviu um grito de uma mulher atrás de si.

- Ele vai pular! – a mulher berrou com desespero, olhando pra cima.

O Uchiha seguiu o olhar e constatou que no terraço daquele prédio tinha um rapaz, que parecia estar prestes a pular a qualquer momento.

Uma multidão começou a se acumular próxima ao local, na tentativa de ver o que estava acontecendo, ouviu som de sirenes se aproximando. Abaixou-se e passou o braço por cima de seu cachorro no intuído de impedir que este se assustasse e atacasse alguém, mas mesmo assim continuou olhando pra cima.

*******/******

Sentia tanta dor, por que aquilo tinha que acontecer justo com ele? Aos 17 anos descobrir que tem uma doença grave. Era um garoto responsável, estudioso, não usava drogas, não ia a baladas por não gostar daquele tipo de lugar, sempre ia à igreja e orava todos os dias. Por que justo ele tinha que ter uma leucemia? Por que não haviam descoberto a doença antes? Por que Deus estava fazendo isso com ele e com seus pais?

Eles não tinham dinheiro pra pagar a merda do tratamento e ainda por cima criar sua irmã mais nova.

Então a única solução era terminar rapidamente com suas dores e os problemas de seus pais, ele morreria de qualquer forma, só havia escolhido um modo mais rápido e mais barato também.

Deu mais um passo a frente fechando os olhos, estava prestes a pular...

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – indagou uma voz firme, atrás de si.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos se virou e encarou o loiro que estava parado a mais ou menos três metros de si, com os braços cruzados e o olhar de repreensão.

- Não é óbvio? – o castanho rebateu com voz melancólica. – Eu quero me matar.

- E eu quero ficar milionário, porém nem sempre temos o que queremos. – desdenhou revirando os olhos. – Por que você quer se matar?

- Isso não te interessa. – replicou o suicida de forma grosseira, se virando com a intenção de pular novamente.

-Como acha que Hana ficaria ao descobrir, que você se matou por causa dela? – perguntou o loiro com a voz mais branda.

O castanho travou. Aquele cara conhecia sua irmãzinha?

- E seus pais? Pensou na culpa que eles sentiriam por serem, inconscientemente, os causadores de seus maiores sofrimentos? – o castanho fechou os olhos. - Os suicidas são apenas um bando de egoístas que gostam de se fingirem de vítimas, pessoas que no primeiro problema pulam fora, literalmente... – fez um sinal indicando a beirada do prédio.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim! – berrou o adolescente com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E você não prevê o futuro. – rebateu brandamente – Kiba seu pai neste instante está sendo promovido no emprego, seu superior descobriu o problema pelo qual vocês estão passando e resolveu ajudar. Enquanto seu pai está feliz por ter conseguido uma forma de te salvar, você está ai tentando fazer da vida de seus pais um imenso vazio. Perdendo sua fé em Deus e se atirando de braços abertos no grande vácuo que é o egoísmo e a tristeza.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou ainda receoso, sem sair da beira do prédio.

- Acho que Deus ouviu suas preces. – disse sorrindo e permitindo que suas asas aparecessem.

Pelo susto Kiba se desequilibrou. As pessoas na rua gritaram aflitas, por acharem que era o fim para o garoto. Porém Naruto foi mais rápido e o segurou antes que ele caísse, puxando-o de volta e afastando-o da beirada.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ofegante e com lágrimas nos olhos – Obrigado! – disse de novo e começou a chorar mais desesperadamente.

O Anjo se abaixou próximo ao menino e o abraçou, passando conforto para ele.

- Se acalme garoto. – respondeu baixinho – Prometa-me uma coisa. – pediu e quando o menino assentiu continuou – Promete manter a fé em que você conseguirá superar essa fase e se curará desta doença. E não se preocupe, se ela te levar embora, eu virei buscá-lo para levá-lo até onde espíritos que realmente tem fé vão. – concluiu sorrindo brandamente.

- Prometo! E você só virá me buscar quando eu estiver velhinho e caquético. - disse tentando dar um sorriso.

- Combinado! – sorriu amplamente – Agora eu tenho que ir, nem pense em tentar essa loucura novamente, ouviu? – bronqueou e sem esperar uma resposta desapareceu em meio a uma luz dourada.

Kiba apenas respirou fundo e resolveu sair dali, iria para casa e comemoraria com seu pai a promoção que ele teve.

Naruto reapareceu próximo a uma escada de incêndio, sabia que não haveria ninguém ali. Depois saiu pela porta da frente do prédio, já com as feições "humanas" restauradas e caminhou até Sasuke com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Foi você que o impediu? – indagou o moreno em um sussurro.

- O que você acha? – rebateu.

- Hn... – murmurou vendo o quase suicida sair discretamente do prédio.

- Agora vamos encontrar a Ino! – exclamou o anjo caminhando a passos largos e deixando o Uchiha para trás.

_continua..._

**Reviews?**


	4. Amizade

**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" não me pertence... História escrita sem fins lucrátivos... e tals.

**N/A: **Bom não sei se avisei antes, mas agora eu aviso... Essa história não foi betada então se encontrarem qualquer erro gramatical, por favor, me avisem!

**Capitulo 3: Amizade.**

A jovem estava agachada atrás do balcão, procurando um pacotinho de sementes, quando escutou o sininho da porta de entrada, anunciando que alguém havia chegado ao recinto.

Levantou já com um sorriso simpático no rosto e travou ao ver dois homens parados lado a lado observando algumas flores. O loiro parecia explicar algo ao moreno, enquanto este apenas acenava com a cabeça.

Ambos eram muito belos, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi o moreno de porte sério, pois ele a fazia se lembrar de uma pessoa que era muito importante pra ela, mas que ela estava disposta a esquecer, afinal não teria chance. Balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos.

- Posso ajudá-los? – ofereceu de modo gentil, saindo de trás do balcão.

Os dois se viraram em direção à voz, o loiro sorrindo belamente e o moreno com o rosto impassível.

Ino era uma garota loura de cabelos longos, presos em uma trança que caia até sua cintura. Vestia uma calça jeans simples, uma blusa roxa colada no tronco, mas com mangas folgadas e transparentes deixando os braços a mostra. Calçava uma sapatilha na mesma cor da blusa.

"Realmente bonita, apesar de ter um estilo bem simples." – pensou Sasuke enquanto reparava na jovem.

- Gostaríamos de comprar algumas flores, para presentear uma amiga. – respondeu o loiro de forma gentil.

- Como é a personalidade dela? – indagou Ino já se aproximando vasos.

- Ela é tímida, mas ao mesmo tempo muito determinada. É organizada, independente, delicada e também gentil com a maioria das pessoas. – respondeu o Uchiha, com voz neutra.

Naruto o encarou questionadoramente, mas resolveu deixar pra perguntar depois.

- Entendo. – disse a loira.

Ela começou a recolher algumas flores e montar um buquê. Estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu os olhares admirados, que recebia dos dois homens, por causa da destreza e convicção com que escolhia e juntava algumas flores.

- Pronto! – exclamou alegre mostrando o trabalho terminado – As flores que coloquei aqui são: Duas Dálias rosada, o significado delas é delicadeza – apontou para as flores que estavam em destaque no arranjo – As outras são margaridas que significam pureza e confiança. – concluiu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nossa você realmente entende de flores senhorita...? – o loiro disse indicando não saber o nome da jovem.

- Ino. – se apresentou.

- Eu sou Sasuke e este é o Naruto. – o moreno se adiantou em falar.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. E então vocês acham que ela ira gostar? – perguntou voltando para trás do balcão, para terminar o arranjo.

- Acho que sim. – disse moreno.

- Qual de vocês dois está apaixonado por ela? – indagou de modo zombeteiro, piscando um olho.

- Eu acho que é o Sasuke. – replicou o loiro também entrando na brincadeira.

- Pelo jeito que ele a descreveu, provavelmente. – a loira comentou pensativa.

Sasuke tinha lido na ficha que Ino era uma pessoa extrovertida, que fazia amizades facilmente por causa de sua personalidade alegre e terna. As fichas realmente tinham as informações verdadeiras.

- Eu não estou apaixonado por ela! – o Uchiha exclamou cruzando os braços.

E por incrível que pareça, ele também estava se achando mais comunicativo que o normal, geralmente se alguém brincasse assim ele apenas ignoraria ou daria uma resposta grosseira, deixando a pessoa sem graça.

- Tem certeza? – perguntaram os outros dois em uníssono, ainda brincando.

- Tenho! – afirmou convicto e olhou pra fora – Ino você permite a entrada de animais aqui? – perguntou.

A garota desviou a vista do arranjo e olhou em direção a porta, vendo um labrador negro de porte médio, comportadamente sentado e com a coleira amarrada a um poste bem em frente à porta da floricultura.

- Aquele cachorro é seu? – indagou com um sorriso.

O moreno assentiu, achando estranho o sorriso da garota.

- Ele vai tentar destruir minhas flores? – inquiriu desconfiada, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Não. – disse o moreno.

- Então ele pode entrar. – deu de ombros e voltou ao arranjo.

Sasuke saiu da loja e rapidamente voltou pra dentro, com Manda ao seu lado comportado.

- Terminei. – anunciou entregando o buquê perfeitamente embrulhado para Naruto.

Saiu de trás do balcão e caminhou até o cachorro.

- Eu acho m... - começou o Uchiha, mas parou ao ver o cachorro aceitar o carinho que recebia de Ino. – "Mas o que?" – o moreno ficou impressionado, com o que estava acontecendo – "Esse cachorro ta ficando brando demais!" – exclamou em pensamento.

Naruto apenas ria da cara de Sasuke.

- Qual o nome dele? – indagou brincando com o labrador.

- Manda.

- Nome legal. – sorriu e se levantou – E então qual o nome da afortunada, por quem você se apaixonou, em? – balançou a sobrancelha de modo sugestivo.

- Eu não sou apaixonado por ela!

- Mas foi tão fofo o modo como você a descreveu. – disse com os olhos brilhando.

Ino havia simpatizado com aqueles dois, como se eles fossem seu amigos de muito tempo. Ela sabia que tinha facilidade para fazer amizades, sempre tinha sido assim, mas nunca conseguia agir tão normalmente como estava agindo agora.

- Também achei bonitinho. – o anjo se manifestou com um sorriso irônico.

O moreno rodou os olhos, esses dois mal o conheciam e ficavam fazendo brincadeiras com ele, e o pior é que parecia que ele estava se divertindo. Será que é assim, que se sentem quando se tem amigos?

- Não vou mais discutir com vocês dois. – cruzou os braços.

- Parei de brincadeira, desculpe. – disse a loira, achando que o moreno havia ficado realmente ofendido.

O Uchiha a olhou com um meio sorriso.

- Não precisa se desculpar é apenas uma brincadeira, certo? – rebateu.

- Sim! – sorriu descontraída – Sabe o que acho estranho? – comentou.

- O que? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

- Parece que eu os conheço, há muito tempo. – falou com um meio-sorriso – Eu sei que parece loucura, mas realmente parece que somos grandes amigos, mesmo eu nunca tendo visto vocês antes.

- Não parece loucura não, sinto algo semelhante e acho estranho. – contrapôs o moreno.

O anjo apenas sorriu. Agora estava começando a entender o porquê das fichas.

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo, até que o Uchiha disse que teria que ir embora para entregar o buquê.

Enquanto Sasuke acertava o pagamento pelo buquê, Naruto caminhou até um vaso cheio de Acácias e com cuidado retirou uma e voltou para perto do balcão.

- Ino, aqui vende cartões para entregar junto com a flor? – indagou.

- Vende sim. Acho que você também está apaixonado Naruto-kun. – sorriu e abaixou-se atrás do balcão, levantando-se em seguida com uma caixa contendo vários cartões dentro. – Aqui está pode escolher um. – colocou na frente dele.

O loiro não ligou para o comentário sobre a paixão, escolheu um cartão simples que tinha na frente uma foto de um buquê de camélias vermelhas.

- Pode me emprestar uma caneta? - pediu olhando para a jovem loura que o encarava curiosa.

A loura entregou a ele uma caneta. Evitando os olhares dos outros dois, o louro escreveu no cartão e em seguida o guardou no bolso da calça devolvendo a caneta.

- Sasuke você pode pagar por mim? - o loiro fez cara de pidão.

- Por quê? – o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Porque eu não tenho dinheiro, gênio! – girou os olhos.

A Yamanaka riu, mas parou ao ver o Uchiha bufar, enquanto pagava pela Acácia e pelo cartão.

- Obrigada por comprarem e voltem para nós podermos conversar mais. – disse se despedindo dos dois. Manda latiu. – Você também pode vir, Manda. – sorriu e acenou para os três que saíam.

- Voltaremos sim. – disse o Uchiha com um meio sorriso.

- Até depois Ino. – o loiro acenou.

*******/******

- Para quem é essa Acácia? – perguntou o Uchiha.

O loiro apenas o olhou e sorriu. Seu sorriso aumentou mais ao perceber, que do outro lado da rua, estava quem ele queria.

- Me espere aqui, Sasuke. – e passou por ele atravessando a rua rapidamente.

- De novo? – indagou seguindo o loiro com o olhar e vendo-o parar um cara moreno, que lhe lembrava um pouco a si mesmo.

Naruto correu até um rapaz de cabelos negros e pele pálida, chamando sua atenção ao cutucá-lo no ombro.

- Com licença... – chamou.

O jovem se virou e o encarou com um sorriso falso.

- Sim? – falou educadamente.

- Você conhece Yamanaka Ino? – perguntou direto, vendo a expressão do moreno, ficar séria e um tanto desconfiada.

- Conheço. – respondeu com voz fria.

- Então você pode entregar isso a ela? – entregou a ele a flor e também o cartão.

O rapaz pegou e olhou para aquilo com o cenho franzido, mas acenou positivamente. Ino era bonita, para ela deveria ser normal receber esse tipo de coisa.

- Diga que foi Naruto que entregou e que é para ela ler o conteúdo do cartão. – olhou ameaçadoramente para o moreno e completou – Não leia! – a voz saiu fria e incontestável.

- Certo! – respondeu rapidamente.

- Obrigado. – sorriu e se saiu andando em direção ao outro lado da rua.

- Cada doido que eu encontro. – foi em direção a floricultura Yamanaka.

Quando chegou lá, Ino estava cuidando de algumas flores, com um sorriso nos lábios e quando ela o viu o sorriso desapareceu.

- Olá, Sai! – cumprimentou cordialmente.

- Oi. – se aproximou e entregou a flor e o cartão.

A Yamanaka encarou o outro, surpresa. Ela conhecia aquela flor e aquele cartão, eles haviam acabado de sair de sua loja.

- Um tal de Naruto mandou entregar, ele disse que é pra você ler o que tem no cartão. – continuou, porém, não fez menção de sair da loja, ele parecia mais interessado em saber o aquilo significava.

Ino o encarou como se quisesse saber algo, mas deixou quieto e voltou sua atenção ao cartão que estava em suas mãos. O abriu e começou a ler.

"_Ino, _

_Você deve saber que uma Acácia amarela representa um amor secreto._

_E que Camélias vermelhas significam sinceridade._

_Junto com esses presentes eu mando também um conselho: Siga seu coração e acredite que pode conseguir revelar seu amor e tê-lo correspondido, afinal, ser sincero consigo mesmo é o melhor caminho para a felicidade._

_Com carinho... Naruto." _

Seus olhos abriram em espanto. Como ele sabia? Olhou pra frente deparando-se com um par de olhos negro, que a encaravam com um misto de curiosidade e apreensão.

- E aí? É um de seus admiradores ou seu novo namorado? – indagou Sai, tentando soar impassível.

A loira sorriu pra ele, como há muito tempo ele não via sorrir.

- Ele é apenas um amigo, que resolveu me dar conselhos.

Pegou uma caixa de baixo do balcão e guardou os presentes, em seguida tirou um avental que estava usando, para não sujar a roupa enquanto mexia na terra dos vasos. E se virou em direção ao amigo.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você, Sai. Você aceita tomar um sorvete comigo? – convidou um pouco corada.

O moreno pareceu ponderar sobre o convite, mas logo deu um sorriso e acenou positivamente.

Cinco minutos depois, ambos estavam a caminho de uma sorveteria, que ficava próxima a floricultura. Conversavam e riam de forma descontraída, era possível ver que eles se davam muito bem e que formavam um belo casal.

********/*******

Sasuke e Naruto estavam sentados no sofá, que ficava na sala do apartamento do Uchiha. O moreno havia colocado o buquê em um vaso, para impedir as flores de murcharem, agora ele encarava o loiro que mexia na pasta de fichas em busca de algo.

- Achei! – exclamou empolgado, olhando atentamente uma folha em suas mãos.

- O que você achou? – perguntou se inclinando sobre o anjo, para tentar ler a ficha.

- Esse é o cara que eu encontrei na rua, certo? – indagou mostrando a foto de um moreno, muito parecido com Sasuke.

- Sim. – respondeu com o cenho franzido. – Mas eu ainda não entendi porque você deu a flor e o cartão pra ele.

- Ino é apaixonada por aquele garoto, desde os 17 anos. – sorriu ao ver o protegido se espantar – Incrível não acha? Descobri quando ela te olhou pela primeira vez, automaticamente ela se lembrou dele. Eu resolvi ajudá-la com esse romance, pois sabia que você e ela estavam mais para amigos, do que namorados.

- E como você sabe que ela terá alguma chance com ele? – ainda meio confuso.

O loiro soltou uma risada pelo nariz, e balançou a cabeça.

- Anjos têm o sexto sentido, mais aguçado, do que os humanos. Quando vocês, humanos, têm certeza que amam alguém, nós podemos descobrir quem. – esclareceu calmo – Nós sabemos quem são as pessoas importantes para vocês.

- Isso funciona comigo também? – o moreno perguntou.

- Se funcionasse eu não estaria aqui. – respondeu o loiro – Como eu disse antes, você não sabe amar.

- Entendo. – disse pensativo – Quem é minha próxima pretendente?

- Eu acho que sua pretendente não está aqui, Sasuke. – falou sério.

- Como assim?

- Veja esses padrões. – espalhou os papéis sobre a mesa de centro da sala. – Todos eles têm alguma ligação: Konan e Nagato trabalham no mesmo local e combinam em alguns aspectos. O mesmo acontece com Temari e Shikamaru, TenTen e Lee e assim por diante... – disse apontando para as folhas e juntando os pares que falava.

- Você reparou que uniu algumas pessoas do mesmo sexo? – o Uchiha olhou desconfiado.

- Sim reparei, mas eles também fazem parte do padrão, então não discuta. – rebateu, mas o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha, o loiro suspirou - Apesar de tudo, nem todos tem ligações "românticas", alguns deles são pessoas que precisam de alguma coisa que só a outra pessoa, especifica, pode oferecer. – esclareceu.

- Você não está fazendo nenhum sentido. – disse com enfado.

- Por exemplo: Você tem uma doença neurológica, que ninguém sabe a cura. Eu sou um neurologista que coincidentemente está estudando sobre essa doença em especifico e posso lhe ajudar. Entendeu aonde quero chegar? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Entendo. – murmurou pensativo.

- Mas sobrou uma pessoa... – pegou uma folha e entregou a Sasuke.

- Esse cara de novo? – resmungou fazendo uma careta.

- Ele não é um par para você, garoto. Disso eu tenho certeza, porém, acho que ele será uma peça fundamental para que você consiga seu objetivo. – deu um meio sorriso e se recostou no sofá.

- Hozuki Suigetsu... – murmurou o moreno, encarando a foto do homem, que de acordo com a ficha era um paparazzo.

_Continuaaa..._

**N/A: **Eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo... E é agora que começa a trama da história! *olhar misterioso* Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! ^^

Eu gostaria de agradecer **uchi-uzu** e **Deza-L** pelos primeiros Reviews dessa FIC... Brigaduuu... (Eu deveria ter colocado isso, mas estava sem tempo! .-.)

Obrigada a todos que leram o último capitulo! ^^

**_Respostas aos comentários do último cap._**

**FranHyuuga:** _Naruto e Sasuke estão sempre discutindo... E eu sempre achei isso divertido... Então escrever uma história onde eu possa explorar isso é super legal! XD Obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios!_

**Hime Belikov:**_ Naruto irresistível? Hehehe... Olha o Sasuke perdendo fãs! Kkk... Brincadeira. O Uchiha sempre terá fangirls... ;) Continuarei com certeza! Obrigada pelo Review e fico feliz que tenha gostado da história! /o/_

**VitoriaClare :**_ Não vou negar... Sinto falta dos gritos e do sorrisão Colgate do Naruto e pode ter certeza que ele só zoa o Sasuke por que o moreno 'tá meio abobado por ele ser um anjo, então é fácil zombar! XD Eu não iria colocar a cena do Suigetsu, mas não resisti... Eu achei tão legal! . Realmente a cor das asas são influenciadas pelo "grau de evolução" dos anjos. Naruto Fallen é show! Obrigada pelo comentário! ^^_


	5. Secreto

**N/A:** Yoooo...

Não tenho comentários para fazer agora! .-.

Então... Agradeço a quem está acompanhando a FIC... Espero que gostem deste capítulo.

**Capitulo 4: Secreto.**

**1 de Novembro de 2007, Los Angeles, Califórnia.**

Suigetsu Hozuki ¹ era um dos paparazzi mais conhecido no meio artístico, qualquer artista que quisesse promover sua imagem poderia facilmente negociar com ele, para obter uns créditos a mais na mídia.

Lógico que ele, como qualquer um do meio em que trabalhava, amava flagrar famosos em situações complicadas, afinal, era isso que realmente lucrava.

E era em lucro que pensava agora, enquanto olhava para uma foto, que definitivamente valia ouro, mas ele a usaria para outra coisa.

- Vai ficar babando em cima dessa foto, até quando? – Indagou Hidan parando em frente à mesa de Suigetsu.

Hidan era um repórter que trabalhava na Seção de Política, não gostava muito de lidar com famosos, pois de acordo com ele: "Eram apenas rostos bonitos, sem conteúdo, que em geral não sabiam lidar com a fama."

Bom na verdade ele disse: "São apenas putos fofinhos, burros e que agem como cretinos com seus fãs." Mas Suigetsu gostava de imaginar, que seu amigo era tão bom na fala, quanto era na escrita.

Eles trabalhavam em uma das maiores revistas do mundo, A Akatsuki, porém Suigetsu trabalhava na Seção de Celebridades. Apesar de lidarem com coisas diferentes, ambos se davam bem devido a personalidade parecida.

Bem humorados, mas quando provocados viravam pessoas extremamente frias e que não medem esforços para acabar com o problema.

- Você não entendeu Hidan? – O Hozuki disse com um sorriso torto na face.

- Achei que você entregaria a foto para o chefe. – Disse com um sorriso desdenhoso. – A revista iria lucrar muito com ela. – Se encostou a mesa, ao lado da cadeira do amigo.

- Sakura me pediu um favor e eu cumpri minha parte. Ela é um dos rostos mais famosos atualmente, o filme que ela estrelou bateu recordes de bilheteria, sua imagem está nas alturas. Graças a algumas ajudas minhas, mas agora ela resolveu que conseguiu tudo sozinha e não quer me pagar. – O sorriso torto aumentou. – E você sabe que eu não gosto de pessoas mal-agradecidas. – Sua voz pingava sarcasmo.

- E o que você tem em mente? – Indagou o outro, com um meio sorriso.

- Eu farei um ultimato, se ela não me pagar o que deve. Terá que dizer adeus ao amado noivo dela. – Respondeu sério. – Duvido muito que ele continue com ela depois der ver isso.

- E como você entrará em contato com ele? – Indagou o de cabelos prateados.

- Uma amiga minha, trabalha como secretária do pai dele. Talvez eu até consiga um telefone se oferecer algo em troca. – Esclareceu sorrindo e guardando a foto.

*******/*******

**Estava chovendo fortemente, a jovem andava com paços trôpegos. Abraçava a si mesma, como se estivesse querendo se proteger de tudo e de todos, soluçava sofregamente enquanto suas lágrimas se misturavam as gotas de chuva. **

**- Por quê? – Sua voz soava angustiada. – Por que você fez isso comigo? – Perguntou para ninguém em particular, se sentia traída pelo homem que dizia que a amava.**

**Caminhou mais alguns passos até não conseguir sustentar mais o próprio corpo, caiu de joelhos na grama e se permitiu soltar gemidos de dor e angustia.**

**Dois braços a cercaram, ela olhou pra trás deparando-se com um par de belos olhos verdes, que a encaravam preocupados.**

**- Marry, você não deveria ter saído daquele jeito. Você enlouqueceu? – A voz do rapaz soava dura e preocupada.**

**Ela apenas fitou atentamente, aquele ruivo que a estava ajudando e sem pensar duas vezes, selou seus lábios aos dele...**

- Corta! – A voz do diretor soou pelo set.

Os atores se separaram e a chuva subitamente sumiu.

- Gaara você tem que entender que Smith não espera ser beijado pela melhor amiga, portanto sinta-se estático quando ela lhe beijar, ok? – Juugo explicou, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de 8 anos. – Sakura coloque mais sentimentos em suas ações, o "amor de sua vida" engravidou outra, pense nisso! – Disse para a jovem.

O ruivo apenas o encarou friamente e acenou positivamente nem parecia a mesma pessoa de minutos antes. Sakura o fulminou com os olhos, mas assentiu.

- Certo pessoal! Vamos fazer uma pausa. – Anunciou o de cabelos alaranjados.

A Haruno tirou a peruca castanha, que cobria seus cabelos rosados e caminhou em direção ao seu camarim. Chegando lá encontrou sua empresária Tayuya a esperando.

- E então como andam as gravações? – Perguntou.

Tayuya era uma mulher de personalidade forte, um tanto desbocada e que ama falar. Mas sabe negociar melhor do qualquer outra pessoa que Sakura tenha conhecido. É ruiva de cabelos longos, olhos castanhos e um estilo de se vestir bem alternativo, geralmente roupas modernas de cores bem chamativas.

- Bem. Mas aquele Juugo é muito irritante... – Desabafou se sentando em uma confortável poltrona existente no camarim.

- Tente entender que ele é bom no que faz, se ele não exigisse um trabalho perfeito, não teria conseguido ganhar o Oscar de melhor diretor. – Rebateu a ruiva com voz séria. – Mas o que me preocupa não é isso...

A dona dos olhos verdes a encarou atenta, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Eu acho melhor você parar de sair naqueles _encontros_, antes que alguém pegue e você perca toda a fama que conquistou. – Disse de forma dura – Além de perder também o noivo.

-Esse papo de novo... – Resmungou. - Eu não vou perder o Sasuke e nem abrir mão da minha diversão. – Respondeu displicente. – Relaxa Tayuya, ninguém vai descobrir nada, nós somos discretos. – Disse com descaso.

A ruiva se inclinou sobre a rosada de forma ameaçadora...

- Tudo bem, essa é minha última tentativa, mas saiba que se tudo se complicar para o seu lado... – Sakura fez menção de responder mais a outra interrompeu. - Sim Sakura, se isso vazar, você vai se complicar e muito. Não estamos falando de um desconhecido, estamos falando da reputação do filho perfeito de Uchiha Fugaku, o dono de uma das maiores multinacionais do mundo. – Fez uma pausa. – Se tudo se complicar para o seu lado, novamente, eu caio fora.

- Mas ele t... – Tentou falar.

- Não Sakura, você sabe que ele não tem praticamente nada de influência. E se Sasuke descobrir, ele não terá nenhuma. – Após concluir arrumou a postura e caminhou até a porta.

- Você vai me abandonar? Mas nós chegamos até aqui juntas. – Sua voz soava enfurecida. – Eu tornei você o que você é. Foi graças a mim, que você conseguiu dinheiro para pagar os transplantes daquele seu namoradinho, Kimimaro. – Cuspiu. – Minha fama a ajudou e agora você me diz que se tudo se complicar você irá pular fora?

A ruiva parou de cabeça baixa e depois se virou, seu rosto destorcido em uma cara de ódio.

- Você está errada. – Sussurrou ameaçadoramente. – EU a tornei o que você é, foi graças ao meu _namoradinho_ que você conseguiu fama, por causa dos contados dele que você conseguiu tudo. Juugo: Amigo de infância dele; Orochimaru, o estilista que a convidou para seu primeiro desfile: Amigo do pai dele; Suigetsu: Também amigo de infância dele. E graças a mim, que tinha muita consideração por você, ele resolveu ajudá-la. Mas agora vejo que estou errada. – Fez uma careta de nojo e se virou para ir novamente. – E só pra você saber... – Disse não olhando para ela. – Foram Juugo e Orochimaru que pagaram os transplantes dele, ele nunca viu um tostão do seu dinheiro. – E saiu batendo a porta.

Sakura voltou a se jogar na poltrona, estava com muita raiva de sua empresária. Mas sabia que ninguém conheceria seu segredo, portanto não precisava se preocupar com ela.

Seu celular tocou, tirando-a de sue pensamentos, sorriu contente pensando ser Sasuke ligando, afinal, fazia um dia que ele não ligava já estava com saudades.

- Oi, amor! – Atendeu com voz doce.

- _Sabia que você tinha uma queda por mim, princesa. _– Soou uma voz debochada do outro lado da linha.

- O que você quer Suigetsu? – Falou com tom de desprezo. – Se soubesse que era você nem teria atendido.

-_ Era só olhar no visor do celular, que você saberia quem estava ligando. – _Explicou zombeteiro. – _Mas não estou ligando para te ensinar, as maravilhas da tecnologia. Quero saber quando você vai me pagar?_

- Não me lembro de estar te devendo. – Disse indiferente.

- _Se você não me pagar em quinze dias, irá se arrepender muito. 'Te ajudei a subir no trono, posso te derrubar rapidinho. – _A voz estava séria, sem qualquer traço de zombaria.

A rosada revirou os olhos. Hoje deveria ser o dia de "Ameacem Sakura Haruno".

"Idiota!" – Pensou. – Ameace-me o quanto quiser você não pode fazer nada contra mim. – E após isso desligou o telefone.

Bateram na porta e ela abriu.

- Cinco minutos para a nova cena Sakura. – Avisou um rapaz.

- Estou indo. – Começou a se arrumar despreocupadamente.

********/*******

Hozuki desligou o telefone e encarou o amigo, que tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- E então? – Perguntou Hidan.

- Ela disse que não me deve nada, mas como eu sou um bom rapaz, esperarei os quinze dias e só depois farei algo a respeito. – Disse sério.

- Eu já teria acabado com a carreira dela há muito tempo. – Comentou displicente. – Não tenho paciência com esses putos. – Concluiu e depois saiu indo em direção a sua mesa. – Até mais frutinha.

Suigetsu revirou os olhos, mas acenou para o amigo.

*******/******

**Tókio, Japão.**

Já era mais ou menos nove da noite, quando Sasuke resolveu que deveria saber como enganaria seu pai, pois com certeza ele perceberia que o mais jovem não estava machucado coisa nenhuma. O que levaria a uma complicada e inacreditável explicação.

Levantou-se da cama decido a conversar com seu Anjo da Guarda para descobrir um modo de enganar o patriarca Uchiha. Sentia-se um adolescente cabulando uma aula de matemática, coisa que nunca havia feito na vida.

Encontrou o loiro na sala, sentado no sofá, assistindo um filme na TV, parecia muito concentrado e fazia caretas em certas partes do filme.

- O que você está assistindo? – Indagou se sentando ao seu lado.

- Dogma ². – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Eu achei esse filme uma palhaçada. – Comentou o Uchiha também olhando pra tela.

- Esse era o objetivo do homem que teve a ideia. – Olhou o homem ao seu lado, como se ele fosse uma coisa de outro mundo.

- Você não se sente ofendido? – O loiro o encarou confuso – Quero dizer, eles fizeram uma paródia com uma coisa Bíblica.

- Deus está muito acima de coisas como essa Sasuke. – Sorriu brando. – Você acha que um ser que é capaz de perdoar até demônios, ligaria para um simples filme sem noção, que tem como objetivo fazer pessoas rirem?

O moreno ponderou um tempo e depois negou com a cabeça. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio até que Sasuke o quebrou...

- Você é igual Metraton? - Perguntou indicando as partes baixas do loiro, meio constrangido.

Naruto caiu na gargalhada, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, riu de verdade sem ser falso, custou muito para que ele parasse de rir. Na verdade custou uma tapa de Sasuke, em sua cabeça.

- Ai... Ai... Sasuke... Você é engraçado! – Disse ainda tentando controlar o riso.

- Não vi tanta graça assim, eu te fiz uma pergunta normal. Ora, você afirmou várias vezes que não têm sexo, eu fiquei curioso. – Cruzou os braços. - Não é sempre que tenho oportunidade de conversar com "Entidades Divinas".

- Tudo bem... – Risos. – Anjos têm várias formas, mas muitas vezes optam por usar apenas uma, como é o caso da maioria dos Anjos da Guarda. Como nós temos que vir a Terra constantemente, preferimos manter uma forma humana, completa com todos os seus adereços. Porém podemos mudá-las quando quisermos isso custa muita concentração, mas é possível.

- E qual é a forma verdadeira de vocês? – Indagou, o filme agora esquecido.

- Em geral, entidades denominadas como "Anjos" são apenas luz. – Respondeu.

- E porque você escolheu essa forma? – Naruto achava engraçado o Uchiha super frio, ficar parecendo uma criança, sempre cheio de perguntas para fazer aos pais.

- Eu já fui humano e essa era minha aparência naquela época. – Respondeu, voltando a olhar para tela.

- Faz muito tempo? – Tinha muitas coisas que queria saber. Achava-se no direito, pois tinha certeza que o outro sabia tudo sobre ele.

- Século XVI, fui julgado sob pena de morte, pelo Tribunal da Inquisição. – Viu Sasuke abrir a boca para perguntar, mas interrompeu. – Só falarei isso. Agora fique quieto e me deixe ver o filme.

Silenciaram-se novamente, apenas prestando atenção ao filme, até que Sasuke lembrou-se do que o tinha levado ali.

- Como vou convencer meu pai de que realmente machuquei o tornozelo? – O loiro o encarou – Eu não vou conseguir fingir estar mancando o tempo todo. – Declarou.

- Oh certo...

Inclinou-se para frente e agarrou a perna esquerda de Sasuke e fez o pé dele ficar apoiado sobre seu colo. Como o moreno já estava pronto para dormir, não estava usando sapatos.

- Isso pode ser incomodo, mas não doerá tanto quanto uma luxação. Servira apenas para você ficar mancando. – Com o indicador e o polegar segurou o tornozelo do moreno.

Sasuke sentiu uma pequena dor, como se tivesse recebido um choque no local. Em seguida Naruto retirou a mão e encarou o Uchiha.

- Caminhe! – Mandou.

Ele se levantou, mas quando foi dar um passo com a perna esquerda, não conseguiu colocar o peso do corpo sobre ela e acabou quase caindo. Mas se apoiou na mesa de centro para evitar a queda.

- O que você fez? – Indagou assustado.

- Nada demais, agora é como se você tivesse uma bursite no tendão. Ela não existe de verdade, eu apenas fiz seu corpo mandar uma "mensagem" para seu cérebro indicando a existência do problema. Isso fará com que você sinta dor, mas não mais do que o necessário ³. – Aclarou de forma simples, como se não fosse nada.

- Isso será bem convincente. – Disse o Uchiha irônico e voltou a se sentar. – O que você fará com as fichas? – Perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Pelo que eu entendi, nem todas as fichas tem ligação com você. Algumas daquelas pessoas nem ao menos moram no Japão, por isso acho que são "trabalhos extras". Por se tratar de casos mais fáceis, eu darei uma pausa no seu caso e me dedicarei à eles. – Avisou.

- Hn...

- Mas quando voltar e tiver tudo resolvido, eu lhe ajudarei com sua noiva. – Disse com um meio sorriso.

- Sério? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim, já que nenhuma daquelas pessoas serve para você. – Respondeu.

- Quanto tempo levará? – Perguntou o jovem Uchiha.

- Quinze dias, mas não se preocupe continuarei morando no seu apartamento. – Sorriu presunçoso.

- To muito feliz por isso. – Rebateu sem empolgação.

O telefone tocou, fazendo os dois se sobressaltarem.

- Alô. – O moreno atendeu com a voz fria de sempre.

-_ Oi, amor estava com saudade de você. – _A voz de sua noiva se fez presente. – _Porque não me ligou?_

- Eu andei ocupado ultimamente. – Disse frio, o anjo fez uma careta e negou com a cabeça. – Mas como estão as gravações do novo filme? – Tentou soar mais amável.

- _Está legal, apesar de minha personagem, ser um pouco dramática demais. _– Fez uma pausa como se pensasse e algo. – _Quando você poderá vir à Califórnia para me visitar, meu ursinho? – _Perguntou manhosa.

Tique nervoso no olho esquerdo, Naruto se segurando para não rir.

- Eu já disse pra não me chamar assim. – Tentou continuar soando afável, mas falhou.

- _Ah Sasu, você sabe que é meu ursinho. –_ Respondeu divertida. – _Mas então quando você poderá vir?_

- Não sei... – Respondeu sincero. – Eu machuquei o tornozelo e fiquei sem ir a empresa hoje, talvez só possa ser liberado daqui a algumas semanas. Se Fugaku der a liberação, óbvio.

- _Você se machucou? Como? É grave? – _As perguntas saíram preocupadas e rápidas.

- Calma Sakura, não precisa se preocupar. Foi apenas uma pequena luxação, que em duas semanas estará completamente curada. – Tranquilizou a noiva.

-_ Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado ouviu. – _Repreendeu. – _E não ouse deixar aquela tal de Karin, se aproximar de você, enquanto você estiver neste estado frágil. – _Resmungou.

O moreno revirou os olhos.

- Estado frágil? Foi uma luxação, eu não estou em coma. – Retorquiu.

_- Mas eu tenho certeza que aquela vaca, arrumará um jeito de se aproveitar de você._

- Ela não fará nada. E pare de falar como se eu fosse uma donzela em perigo.

- _'Tá bom! – _Pausou parecendo estar conversado com alguém. – _Tenho que ir ursinho, beijos e te amo. –_ Se despediu meiga.

- Beijos, Sakura. – Desligou o telefone.

Olhou para Naruto que o encarava com um sorriso debochado.

- Que foi? – Inquiriu com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Nada... _Ursinho_! – Riu.

- Idiota! – Xingou e depois começou a ir para o quarto. – Eu 'to indo dormir, boa noite.

- Boa! – Respondeu e voltou a ver TV.

*******/******

**2 de Novembro de 2007**

Sasuke trabalhou normalmente, ou quase, já que sua secretária não permitia que ele fizesse quase nada. Mesmo protestando que não era nada demais e que poderia ao menos ir a copa tomar um cafezinho, ela o ignorava e continuava o ajudando.

Karin bem que tentou se aproveitar de seu estado, para dar em cima dele, porém, graças a Fugaku ela não teve muitas oportunidades. Pois de acordo com o patriarca: "Ele se machucou por descuido próprio, portanto não merece tanta atenção ou cuidados. Além disso, não contratei uma enfermeira particular e sim uma secretária."

Naruto iniciou sua tarefa de ajudar as outras pessoas das fichas, disse a Sasuke que começaria com os estrangeiros e apenas depois cuidaria dos que estavam no Japão.

*******/*******

_**16 dias depois...**_

**18 de Novembro de 2007**

O avião pousou às duas da tarde no Aeroporto de Tókio, dele desceu um homem de porte elegante e de expressão neutra. No saguão de entrada uma jovem ruiva esperava por ele, quando o viu deu um sorriso e acenou. Ele caminhou até ela, a expressão neutra dando lugar a um sorriso amigável.

- Suigetsu, quanto tempo! – Exclamou a ruiva abraçando o amigo.

- Karin, eu sei que você me ama. – Respondeu sorrindo e retribuindo o abraço.

- Cala a boca! – Deu uma tapa nele, mas em seguida voltou ao abraço. – Como estão os outros: Juugo, Kimimaro e Tayuya?

- Estão bem. Kimimaro depois dos transplantes, para curar a Hipertensão Pulmonar, está esbanjando saúde. Juugo trabalha feito um louco e Tayuya está de saco cheio, da namoradinha do seu chefe. – Comentou pondo-se a caminhar ao lado da amiga em direção a saída.

- Aquela coisa rosada. – grunhiu nervosa – Ela me tirou qualquer chance de ficar com o Sasuke. A Haruno é muito sortuda por ter conseguido noivar com ele.

- Mas acho que esse noivado não durará muito... – Disse como quem não quer nada, dando um sorrisinho.

- O que? Por quê? – Soltou as perguntas uma atrás da outra, visivelmente empolgada.

- Você saberá. – Respondeu de modo relaxado. – Mas precisarei da sua ajuda, para alcançar meu objetivo.

- Se for para aquele noivado se acabar, pode ter certeza que eu ajudo.

- Ótimo.

Os dois entraram no carro da ruiva e seguiram para a casa dela, no caminho conversaram sobre banalidades, Karin até tentou descobrir como Suigetsu iria acabar com aquele noivado, porém, o amigo apenas disse que ela saberia quando fosse a hora certa. E que por enquanto Karin só ajudaria com parte do plano.

*******/*******

Eram cinco da tarde, estavam em uma lanchonete, Sasuke comia batatas fritas, enquanto Naruto tomava sorvete.

- Me deixe ver se entendi: Você não precisa se alimentar, mas é viciado em sorvete? – Indagou o moreno olhando para o loiro, com uma careta.

- Exato, venho tentando me livrar desse vício pecaminoso, desde que o inventaram.

- Você nem existia nessa época! – Exclamou o Uchiha.

- Eu sei Uchiha, eu apenas usei uma Hipérbole. – O outro arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Exagerei para dar mais _ênfase_ no meu problema.

- Você é muito engraçadinho. – Resmungou o moreno.

- Eu sei... – Sorriu.

- Já concluiu seus serviços, com os outros protegidos? – Perguntou e depois comeu uma batata.

- Eles não são meus protegidos, eles apenas precisavam de um empurrãozinho. – Olhou para o Uchiha. – Você precisa é de um chute pra conseguir ir em frente.

- Nem vou rebater isso... – Murmurou.

- Naruto-kun!

Ouviram alguém chamar, ergueram os olhos deparando-se com uma loira, que estava de mãos dadas com um moreno de rabo-de-cavalo, e expressão entediada.

- Olá Temari, Shikamaru! – Cumprimentou acenando – Sentem-se conosco. – Convidou.

- Não será incomodo? – Perguntou o Nara, olhando rapidamente para Sasuke que os encarava friamente.

- Não, podem se sentar. – Respondeu o moreno, percebendo o olhar.

Eles se sentaram e fizeram pedidos e depois iniciaram a conversa.

- Esse é Uchiha Sasuke, um amigo meu. – O Uzumaki apontou e o outro acenou com a cabeça. – Sasuke estes são Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari.

- Você é o noivo da atriz Haruno Sakura? – Perguntou a loira.

- Sim. – Torcia para que loira não fosse uma fã pirada de sua noiva, odiava quando isso acontecia.

- Meu irmão, Gaara, está atuando junto a ela em "Um Erro por Amor". – Fez uma careta. – Esse nome é horrível. – Resmungou.

- Também acho. – O moreno concordou. – Não sei como Juugo, o ganhador do Oscar, aceitou dirigir um filme com esse nome.

- Talvez o enredo seja mais interessante que o nome. – Shikamaru bocejou e encostou a cabeça no ombro da Temari.

- Vejo que vocês pararam de brigar. – Naruto sorriu, e colocou uma grande quantidade de sorvete na boca.

- Seguimos seu conselho. – Responderam em conjunto, com um sorriso.

- Naruto é um ótimo conselheiro Sasuke, ele nos mostrou algo que nunca havíamos percebido. – O comentário partiu de Temari.

- Foi ele que nos juntou. – Completou Shikamaru.

- Ele é, realmente, bom no que faz. – Sasuke deu um sorrisinho.

- Vocês perceberiam de qualquer forma, eu apenas acelerei a situação. – O loiro fez pouco caso.

A conversa continuou de modo descontraído e divertido, eles ficaram lá por bastante tempo, até que, por volta das seis e meia, o casal resolveu se retirar, mas não sem antes garantir que se encontrariam de novo.

- Você me disse uma vez que não gostava de ser cupido, mas vejo que se da bem fazendo isso. – O Uchiha zombou.

Em uma de suas conversas, Naruto havia revelado o que o levou a objetar a ordem de seu supervisor, isso gerou alguns risos por parte do moreno e ele sempre zombava na primeira oportunidade.

- É uma coisa que faço inconscientemente, como se não pudesse fugir de minha obrigação. – Rebateu sério. – Mas eu, definitivamente, não gosto desse tipo de trabalho.

- Isso não faz sentido... – Murmurou o moreno.

- Muitas coisas não fazem sentido, Sasuke. – Replicou se levantando e se pôs a caminhar em direção a saída.

Sasuke pagou a conta e seguiu o mesmo caminho que o loiro.

- Agora você vai me ajudar a enxergar o amor que eu sinto pela Sakura? – Indagou em zombaria.

O loiro suspirou, pois sabia que ainda faltava alguma peça no quebra-cabeça do caso Uchiha.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei como farei isso. – Respondeu em voz baixa.

O outro apenas o encarou e ambos seguiram para casa.

Quando chegaram Sasuke alegou estar fedendo a batata frita e foi tomar banho, Naruto se jogou no sofá da sala e começou a ver televisão. Mas desviou sua atenção ao escutar o telefone tocando.

- Alô! – Atendeu, tomando o cuidado de deixar sua voz igual a de Sasuke.

- _Sasuke-kun. – _A voz soou enjoada do outro lado da linha.

Naruto franziu o cenho em concentração e segundos depois deu um meio sorriso.

- O que você quer Karin? – Perguntou frio e direto.

- _Ah Sasuke-kun, não fale assim com..._

- Fale de uma vez o que você quer, ou eu desligarei o telefone. – Cortou.

- _Certo... Um amigo meu, Hozuki Suigetsu, pediu para ter uma audiência com você amanhã. _– Ela parecia estar receosa.

- Qual seria o assunto? – O loiro ficou curioso pelo que estava por vir, afinal, isso parecia ser coincidência demais.

- _Ele disse que é sobre sua noiva. _– Respondeu, parecia sentir um estranho prazer ao falar aquilo.

Naruto soltou um suspiro, tentando pensar em algo.

- Peça para este seu amigo encontrar-me em meu apartamento, amanhã às oito horas. – Fez uma pausa ao escutar uma risadinha empolgada da ruiva – Apenas ele! – Concluiu taxativo, a risadinha sumiu.

- _Tudo bem Sasuke-kun, até amanhã. - _Sua voz estava um pouco menos alegre, mas ainda exageradamente doce.

- Até! – Respondeu neutro e desligou. – Isso será interessante. – Sorriu, dirigindo-se ao quarto do protegido para contar a novidade.

_Continuaaa..._

**Próximo capítulo: Família! **

_**Degustação:**_

_- Eu irei levar minha filha daqui, senhor Uchiha. Está na hora dela parar de brincar de ser pobre e arcar com suas responsabilidades como minha herdeira. – A voz autoritária soou._

_- Eu não irei Oto-san, não faça isso comigo. _

...

**N/A:** ¹ O nome está escrito em norma Ocidental, para dar ênfase ao fato de ele estar nos EUA. Achei que ficaria interessante fazer essa diferença.

² Dogma é um filme polemico por abordar o tema religião de um jeito diferente e ousado (muito ousado), foi muito criticado (o diretor até recebeu ameaças de morte *medo*), mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser engraçado. Não é o melhor filme de comédia que eu já vi, mas ele consegue arrancar algumas risadas. Para quem tem a mente aberta eu recomendo assistir, mas para aqueles mais críticos o melhor é assistir outra coisa.

³ Só em FIC mesmo! ¬¬

Resposta a Reviews... Bom respondi os comentários por mensagem pessoal! ^^ Mas uma eu não consegui então vou responder aqui mesmo! .-.

**Hime Belikov: **Eu desmairia pelo Jensen Ackles (Ator de Supernatural ele também fez uma participação em Smallville) e o Johnny Deep... Lindooosss! Kkk Penso que aos poucos Sasuke está mostrando o que realmente é... Livre de mascaras e se libertando, um pouco, do peso de ser o herdeiro Uchiha. Obrigada pelo Review!

Até o próximo capítulo!

_**Reviews? *-***_


	6. Familia

**N/A: Capítulo não betado. **

**Espero que gostem...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Família! **

**19 de Novembro de 2007, Tókio, Japão.**

Sete e meia da manhã e Sasuke tentava convencer Naruto, de que a ideia de conversar com um desconhecido na sua casa, não era nada legal.

- Ele não é um desconhecido Sasuke, nós conhecemos sua ficha e lá não consta nada de perigoso. – Sorriu.

- Mas e se acontecer alguma coisa? – Indagou o moreno.

- Como, por exemplo, se ele me der um tiro. – O loiro fez um gesto de descaso e Sasuke engoliu em seco. – Nem todos são como você. – Deu um meio sorriso. – E se isso chegar a acontecer não se preocupe, pois anjos não morrem.

- Ele pode não querer falar pra você qual é o assunto. – Tentou novamente.

- Eu já disse que sou muito persuasivo. – Estreitou os olhos de modo inquisitivo. – Sasuke é impressão minha, ou você está fortemente interessado em Suigetsu? – Sugeriu sério.

Sasuke bufou, indicando que não precisava responder aquilo. Pegou a pasta que estava jogada no sofá e saiu porta a fora sem falar mais nada.

- Isso sempre funciona. – O loiro abriu um sorriso vitorioso.

******/******

Suigetsu saiu do apartamento da amiga às sete e meia, ele havia ficado espantado com a facilidade com que tinha conseguido uma "audiência" com Uchiha Sasuke. Na verdade até sua amiga tinha ficado surpresa com isso.

Ele não deu muita importância a isso, achava que o moreno agiu dessa forma por amar sua noiva e ter ficado preocupado.

Faltando apenas dez minutos para as oito horas, Suigetsu encosta o carro que dirigia em frente ao prédio onde o Uchiha mora, desce e vai em direção ao porteiro, pois sem a permissão deste ele não poderia entrar no prédio.

- Vim para falar com Uchiha Sasuke. – Disse de forma fria.

O homem o olhou estranhamente, como se ele fosse uma espécie de louco.

- Danzou ele é convidado meu. – Uma voz neutra se fez presente.

O porteiro fez uma careta, Suigetsu olhou por cima do ombro deste reparando em um jovem, de aparentemente dezoito anos. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e expressão neutra.

- Você poderia mandar alguém estacionar o carro dele na vaga de Sasuke? – A pergunta soou mais como uma ordem.

- É claro. – Respondeu e estendeu a mão para o Hozuki depositar a chave.

- Siga-me Hozuki-san. – O loiro caminhou para dentro do condomínio.

Mesmo achando estranho seguiu o loiro. Ficaram em silêncio até chegarem a um apartamento de decoração bela, porém, simples.

- Aceita tomar alguma coisa? Café? Água? – Perguntou educadamente, indicando com um gesto o sofá para Suigetsu se sentar.

- Onde está o Uchiha-san? – Indagou, fingindo não ter viso o gesto e nem escutado a pergunta.

- Ele foi trabalhar, afinal, hoje é segunda-feira. – Respondeu frio.

- Mas ele marcou uma reunião comigo, porque ele foi trabalhar? – Sabia que havia sido fácil demais.

- Eu posso resolver qualquer problema que tenha relação com Sasuke, portanto você pode falar comigo sobre o assunto desta reunião! – Disse de forma seca.

- Você é o que dele? Secretário particular? – Rebateu com um meio sorriso.

- Não! Eu sou apenas o assessor de imprensa dele. – Respondeu direto. – "Vou acabar voltando a ser apenas um fantasma que vaga entre os vivos." – Pensou ao contabilizar mais uma mentira dentre as tantas que já havia falado.

- E o que um assessor de imprensa, tem haver com que eu vim falar com Sasuke? – Cruzou os braços de modo defensivo, ou seja, preparado para negociar.

O loiro apenas sorriu e alcançou uma pasta que estava sobre a mesa de centro da sala. De dentro dela retirou um papel e começou a ler o que estava escrito.

- Hozuki Suigetsu, nascido em 18 de Fevereiro de 1984, mãe Americana e pai Japonês, irmão mais novo do grande Cardiologista Hozuki Mangetsu. Tipo sanguíneo B, se graduou em jornalismo pela Universidade de Tókio e fez pós-graduação em Stanford. – Levantou o olhar para encarar o Hozuki, este agora estava um tanto assustado. - Apesar do grande potencial, tornou-se rico e conhecido como paparazzo da revista "A Akatsuki". Foi o maior contribuinte para que Haruno Sakura se tornasse conhecida pela mídia, tornando-a uma estrela do cinema. Esqueci de algo? – Pôs a mão no queixo pensativo.

O homem negou com a cabeça de forma atônita...

- Ah sim! Já ia me esquecendo: Amigo íntimo da secretária do senhor Uchiha Fugaku, foi apaixonado por ela no primário. – Sorriu mordaz concluindo a narração. – Você é um jornalista, portanto, eu sou a pessoa mais qualificada para tratar de qualquer assunto com você.

- Pode me trazer aquele café, que o senhor me ofereceu? – Indagou um tanto ofegante se sentando no sofá.

- Claro! – Sorriu cortês e foi até a cozinha.

- "Como esse cara sabe tanto sobre minha vida?" – Perguntou-se assustado.

- Antes que você pergunte: Sasuke não iria receber um desconhecido em sua casa. – O loiro comentou entregando uma xícara ao jornalista e se sentando em uma poltrona de frente para ele. – Portanto precisávamos saber mais sobre você. – Sorriu.

- Certo! – Acenou positivamente. – "Será que eles sabem mais alguma coisa?"

- Então qual é o assunto urgente, que o fez se deslocar de Los Angeles até aqui? – Inquiriu relaxando um pouco a postura. – "Eu não estou conseguindo ler a mente dele."

- "Sabe!" – Concluiu. – Vou direto ao assunto, acho que já perdi tempo demais.

- Estou ouvindo... – Incentivou.

- Para começar você disse que Sakura chegou ao topo com minha ajuda... – O loiro assentiu. – Mas essa subida teve um preço, um preço que não foi pago... Então eu irei derrubá-la do topo. – Deu um meio sorriso e sorveu um gole de café.

- Entendo... Você veio aqui em busca de vingança. – Fechou os olhos, pensativo.

- Não é vingança! – Exclamou. De alguma forma não havia gostado de ser taxado como um "vingador" perante aquele jovem. – Eu só quero que ela pague o que me deve, senão todo mundo vai pensar que é barato e fácil conseguir fazer uma pessoa subir na carreira. E pior não vão querer me pagar e eu irei à falência. – Ao concluir fez uma careta.

- Você tem razão, vai acabar virando moda dar calote nos paparazzi. – Riu. - Agora qual a ligação entre Sasuke e essa dívida? Eu não acho que ele vá pagar algo a você. – Emendou já sabendo que seu protegido se recusaria a pagar uma dívida de sua noiva.

- Isso aqui é o pagamento da minha dívida. – Tirou uma foto da pasta que carregava e entregou a Naruto. – Eu estava pensando em pedir uma quantia em dinheiro para não colocar essa foto na mídia, mas pelo que vejo o senhor Uchiha não me pagará nada, não é mesmo? – Deu um riso de deboche.

O loiro olhava boquiaberto para a imagem mostrada na fotografia, queria sorrir de modo vitorioso ao constatar que estava certo sobre Sakura, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se penalizado pelo protegido. Por mais que ele não amasse a jovem, sabia que aquilo seria um choque, não por ela, mas sim pela outra pessoa da foto...

Itachi era uma das únicas pessoas que Naruto conheceu por Sasuke, uma das únicas pessoas pelo qual, o Uchiha mais novo nutria algum carinho. Na verdade ele só nutria sentimentos afáveis pelo irmão e pela mãe.

- Vamos até a sede da corporação Uchiha, Sasuke e Fugaku precisam saber disso imediatamente. – O loiro se levantou retirou a xícara vazia das mãos de Suigetsu, colocando-a sobre a mesa de centro e seguiu para porta. – Talvez você receba algo em troca desse favor prestado. – Sorriu e fez um gesto para o homem segui-lo. – Não tenho carro, então você me dará uma carona. – Decretou sorrindo.

O homem de cabelos quase brancos o seguiu rapidamente...

- Tem certeza de que receberei algo? – Indagou desconfiado.

- Certeza eu não tenho, mas também não tenho certeza se esta foto é montagem ou não. – Concluiu dando de ombros.

- Ela foi tirada com minha câmera profissional analógica, eu tenho os negativos que provam a veracidade da imagem. – Rebateu sério.

- Ótimo você tem mais chances de conseguir algum pagamento. – Parou em frente a uma porta de aço e apertou o botão para "chamar" o elevador.

- Eu nem sei onde meu carro foi estacionado e também não sei como chegar até a empresa Uchiha. – Argumentou seguindo Naruto para dentro do elevador, quando as portas se abriram.

- É por isso que eu estou indo junto com você! – A porta se fechou.

***********/**********

**São Francisco, Califórnia, EUA. (Esses acontecimentos são simultâneos a conversa entre Naruto e Suigetsu.) **

Itachi estava deitado confortavelmente no sofá de seu grande e luxuoso apartamento, apenas curtindo seu momento de descanso e inércia, do som ligado saia os acordes de sua musica preferida, na mão direita uma taça de vinho branco, muito caro por sinal. No chão estavam jogadas garrafas de bebidas, algumas vazias e outras pela metade.

Eram raros estes momentos de paz, por isso ele os prezava muito. Quando queria fugir de seu trabalho, simplesmente saia de Los Angeles e ia para seu apartamento em São Francisco, mas isso era apenas quando tinha um trabalho em andamento. Já nas épocas de maiores tempos livres viajava para outros países, como França, Reino Unido ou até, em raríssimas vezes, o Brasil, para aproveitar o clima tropical constante naquele país.

Mas desta vez não tinha fugido por causa do cansaço e stress, tinha fugido de sua maior perdição, não poderia continuar próximo à pessoa que o tentava tão facilmente e ao mesmo tempo o deixava tão irritado.

Sabia que poderia perder seu nome na mídia, porém isso para ele não importava... Seu maior medo era perder o carinho e respeito que o irmão tinha por ele.

- "Como aquela coisinha, conseguiu fazer isso comigo?" – Perguntou-se em pensamento.

A campainha começou a ser tocada insistentemente, tirando-o de seu torpor. Levantou-se cambaleando, o álcool já manipulando sua coordenação.

- Já vai! – Berrou de forma irritada, ao ser que parecia estar com o dedo colado na campainha.

Abriu a porta de supetão, e em seguida se encostou ao batente dela, para não ir ao chão.

- Patético! – A mulher que estava parada na porta murmurou inconformada, ao ver o estado do rapaz.

- O que faz aqui Mei? Onde está Kisame? – Indagou molemente.

- Kisame está negociando sua carreira, e tentando impedir que toda sua vida seja resumida a pó. – Respondeu calmamente e torceu o nariz ao ver a bagunça da sala.

- Do que você está falando? Nada pode abalar minha carreira! Eu sou Itachi Uchiha, o maior ator nipônico de Hollywood. – Disse de forma cantada, mas em seguida tombou sobre a ruiva.

- Eu mereço isso. – A mulher murmurou arrastando o moreno para o banheiro.

Terumi Mei era sócia de Kisame, o empresário e amigo de Itachi, apesar de não trabalhar diretamente com o moreno acabou por tornar-se amiga dele, pois simpatizou com sua história, sua personalidade e sua beleza.

Apesar de ter uma personalidade forte, Terumi é uma mulher gentil, boa e compreensiva, não gosta muito de ver as pessoas de baixo astral, preferindo auxiliá-las para que deixem de sentir auto-piedade para que mostrem seu real valor. Mei tem uma estatura média, 1,67 de altura, longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, olhos azuis claros, pele clara e está sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

Depois de chegar ao banheiro retirou as roupas do rapaz, sentou-o no chão, ligou o chuveiro e em seguida pegou-o e o colocou em baixo da água fria. Sempre evitando reparar no corpo pálido.

- Ai cacete Mei, quer que eu tenha uma hipotermia? – Grunhiu abraçando a si próprio.

A mulher se afastou dele e saiu do Box, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Não, eu não desejo isso de forma alguma. – Respondeu suavemente. – Queria apenas que você estivesse sóbrio, para que pudesse lhe dar algumas notícias nada boas.

- Que notícias? – Inquiriu abrindo a porta e colocando apenas a cabeça para fora.

- Depois eu falo. – Saiu do banheiro. – Eu pendurei a toalha atrás da porta e agora irei fazer um café forte para você acordar de uma vez. – Gritou já no corredor.

-"Se ela tivesse me dado alguma oportunidade, talvez eu não estivesse nessa situação."– Pensou, com um meio sorriso. – "Ah Mei, porque será que eu não consigo agir normalmente com você? Será que você é tão inalcançável quanto parece?" – Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

************/***********

- Qual é a notícia urgente que você tem para me falar?

Indagou enquanto entrava na cozinha, esfregava desleixadamente uma toalha nos longos cabelos negros, no intuito de secá-los. Estava vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom simples na cor preta e tinha os pés descalços.

- Sente-se e tome seu café. – Ordenou, colocando uma xícara na mesa em frente ao rapaz.

O moreno suspirou e largou a toalha no encosto de uma das cadeiras, para depois se sentar em outra. Mei também se sentou e ambos tomaram café em um confortável silêncio.

- Pronto... – Anunciou largando a xícara. – Agora me conte de uma vez por todas, o que está acontecendo.

- Seu segredo foi descoberto Itachi. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Como? – Rebateu entre a confusão, a surpresa e o pânico.

- Hidan ligou para Kisame ontem, avisando que Suigetsu havia acabado de desembarcar em Tókio. – O outro arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Como todos já sabem, Sakura tem uma divida com ele, só que não quer pagar. Sabendo disso ele correu atrás de um modo de acabar com a carreira dela, no começo iria ser o plano de sempre, reportagens que manchassem a reputação da moça, coisas comprometedoras e fãs decepcionados. Mas em um dia de trabalho comum, ele acabou flagrando vocês dois juntos, aos beijos e tirou uma foto. – Jogou a foto para Itachi.

O Uchiha a pegou com dedos trêmulos e arregalou os olhos.

A imagem o mostrava deitado sobre o corpo de Sakura. O ambiente parecia ser o fundo de uma boate, eles estavam deitados em um sofá, as luzes refletiam nos cabelos um tanto bagunçados da moça, isso parecia mostrar o quão lascivo e arrebatadora era a situação, eles trocavam um beijo cinematográfico. Dava para ver claramente sua mão direita sob a blusa preta justa que a jovem usava, enquanto a mão dela tateava o zíper de sua calça. E para finalizar perfeitamente, algumas das pessoas que estavam em volta olhavam a cena com desagrado, enquanto outras aplaudiam e riam.

- Por Deus, isso só pode ser brincadeira! – Rasgou a foto em pedaços. – Como você conseguiu essa foto? – Questionou nervoso, bagunçando mais ainda os cabelos, com as mãos.

- Antes de Suigetsu ir para o Japão, Hidan conseguiu uma cópia da foto. Ele disse que o estava avisando por consideração a amizade de vocês, porém não poderia fazer nada para impedir Suigetsu de revelar isso a Sasuke. – Concluiu tranquilamente, afinal sabia desde o começo que aquela relação entre Itachi e Sakura não daria em nada bom.

O caso dos dois havia começado quando Sakura, triste pelo fato de Sasuke ter esquecido o aniversário de um ano de namoro deles, resolveu ir para um bar "encher a cara", Itachi, que também estava no mesmo local, se aproximou dela para perguntar se estava tudo bem.

Após algumas conversas eles terminaram a noite juntos, nus e satisfeitos no apartamento de Sakura, porém Itachi nunca havia descoberto como se deixou ir tão longe. E pior ainda, como se permitia continuar com essa loucura.

Levantou os olhos, encarando os azuis claros de sua amiga e lembrou-se que sempre fora egoísta, nunca pensou em nada além de sua satisfação pessoal. E tinha certeza que sabia o motivo de ter cometido esse erro estúpido.

- O que você irá fazer agora? – A mulher perguntou de forma branda.

- Topa ir comigo até o Japão? – Convidou com um meio sorriso, sabia o que tinha que fazer.

- Claro afinal, alguém terá que se responsabilizar pelo seu funeral. – Rebateu divertida. – Enquanto você tomava banho, Kisame ligou avisando que tentou negociar com o jovem Hozuki, mas ele foi categórico e disse que não tinha mais volta, Sasuke iria saber da verdade.

- Tudo bem, o importante é que eu irei assumir os meus erros e tentar me redimir com meu irmão. – Finalizou sorrindo, seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma diferente.

E Mei, inconscientemente, sorriu de volta segurando a mão de Itachi, que estava sobre a mesa, para transmitir apoio.

************/***********

**Tókio, Japão.**

Quinze minutos após sair do prédio residencial, Naruto e Suigetsu entraram pelo saguão de entrada do prédio onde Sasuke trabalhava. O loiro caminhou decidido até uma recepcionista.

- Bom dia, você poderia informar a Sasuke que Uzumaki Naruto está aqui? – Perguntou educadamente.

- E quem se... – A jovem recepcionista começou mal-humorada, mas ao encarar os dois homens sua fisionomia mudou rapidamente. – Bom dia senhores! – Sorriu simpaticamente aos dois e corou quando o loiro retribuiu. – Eu infelizmente não poderei ajudá-los, Sasuke-sama não atende ninguém pela manhã. – Disse parecendo realmente chateada.

- Mas tem como você entrar em contato com ele agora? – O anjo perguntou, não se dando por vencido.

- Eu não poss... – Foi interrompida.

- Em qual andar está Hyuuga Hinata? – Ouviram uma voz ríspida se manifestar.

Naruto e Suigetsu olharam para trás e se depararam com um homem, de aproximadamente cinquenta anos de idade, cabelos castanhos, com alguns fios brancos, longos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos claros quase albinos, vestia roupa social aparentemente cara e tinha uma postura altiva.

- Ela trabalha no último andar, mas o senhor não... – Antes de a recepcionista concluir, o homem se apressou em direção ao elevador. – Senhor! O senhor não pode subir! – Tentou chamá-lo em vão, pois este continuou indo em direção ao elevador, sendo seguido por mais três homens, aparentemente seguranças pessoais.

A recepcionista pegou o telefone e ligou para o chefe de segurança, pedindo para que este mandasse reforços para impedir a subida do homem. Naruto e Suigetsu estavam completamente esquecidos.

- Vem comigo. – O loiro disse e agarrou o braço do outro, puxando-o em direção as escadas.

- Hei... Onde você pensa que vai? – Inquiriu desconfiado.

- Iremos falar com Sasuke, não é para isso que estamos aqui? – Rebateu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Subiram as escadas rapidamente, quando estavam bem próximos ao último andar, começaram a ouvir uma gritaria, pessoas pareciam estar discutindo e era nítido o choro e as suplicas de uma voz feminina.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ouviram a voz de Sasuke soar irritadamente contida.

- Eu irei levar minha filha daqui, senhor Uchiha. Está na hora dela parar de brincar de ser pobre e arcar com suas responsabilidades como minha herdeira – A voz autoritária soou.

- Eu não irei Oto-san, não faça isso comigo. – A voz feminina saiu baixa e entrecortada por soluços.

- Cale-se! – Ordenou cortante.

- Solte o braço dela, não 'tá vendo que você a está machucando. – Outra voz feminina surgiu, com um tom de voz entre nervoso e autoritário.

- Não me venha falar como devo tratar minha filha. – Rebateu e em seguida um gemido de dor foi escutado e mais soluços.

- Senhor é melhor você se acalmar, ou então teremos que tomar medidas drásticas. – Uma voz bruta se fez ouvir.

Naruto concluiu que seria um dos seguranças que haviam sido mandados para parar o homem. Ele segurou o braço do Hozuki o impedindo de continuar subindo as escadas.

- É melhor o senhor se retirar, seus problemas familiares devem ser tratados em sua casa. Aqui ela não é sua filha e sim a secretária de meu filho, portanto retire-se, antes que eu chame a polícia. – A voz fria e imperiosa de Fugaku surgiu.

- Você não teria essa coragem Fugaku, afinal, minha família é tão rica e poderosa quanto a sua. – O homem rebateu – Você sempre soube que esse dia iria chegar, desde o momento em que firmamos o acordo de que você iria contratar minha filha para que ela pudesse viver seu momento de plebéia. Mas agora ela tem que assumir sua responsabilidade como minha herdeira e se casar com o filho de meu irmão gêmeo, Hyuuga Neji.

- Em nosso contrato não tinha uma clausula que permitia a invasão do meu escritório e uma demonstração pública de violência. – Contrapôs o patriarca Uchiha.

- Se ela não fosse tão teimosa eu não teria o trabalho de vir até aqui para levá-la de volta a minha casa. Pare de chorar Hinata e vamos para casa agora mesmo!

- Sim, Oto-san. – Respondeu a jovem com voz fraca.

- Não! – Naruto sorriu ao escutar o protesto de Sasuke.

- 'Tá rindo do que? E porque estamos parados aqui? – Hozuki sussurrou irritado.

- Espere apenas um momento e você verá... – Respondeu no mesmo tom ainda sorrindo.

- Como disse? – O pai de Hinata indagou.

- Você não pode forçá-la a fazer algo que ela não deseja fazer, se ao menos ela fosse realmente herdar seu patrimônio isso teria fundamento. Mas pelo que eu entendi, ela se casara com o primo, para que ele fique no comando. – O Uchiha mais jovem disse frio – Não acho que existe a necessidade disso, Hinata é competente o suficiente para administrar a herança Hyuuga, Hiashi-san. – Concluiu, mostrando saber a verdade sobre a secretária.

- Você não sabe de nada moleque, nem ao menos saiu das fraldas e não pode se considerar muito competente, pois na verdade você é apenas um substituto do seu irmão. – Retorquiu ferinamente.

- Ora seu... – Sasuke irritou-se e avançou contra o homem, com o punho em riste pronto para acertar Hiashi.

O mais velho largou a jovem secretária e se preparou para receber o golpe, Fugaku apenas ficou observando e fez sinal para seus seguranças não permitirem que os seguranças de Hiashi se intrometessem.

O Hyuuga defendeu habilmente o golpe do Uchiha mais jovem e revidou acertando um soco na boca deste, o moreno cambaleou e caiu sentado encostado na parede. Karin soltou um gritinho de assombro e Hinata ficou assustada por causa dos acontecimentos.

- Lembre-se que sou dono da maior rede de Escolas de Artes Marciais do Japão, garoto. – Falou com escárnio e em seguida segurou Sasuke pelo colarinho fazendo-o ficar em pé, depois deu um soco no olho esquerdo do moreno.

- Oto-san, largue-o! – Hinata disse em desespero. – Fugaku-sama faça alguma coisa, por favor!

- Ele procurou por isso, deixe-o arcar com as consequências. – Respondeu o patriarca indiferente.

A morena segurou o braço do pai para tentar fazê-lo soltar o Uchiha, porém quando conseguiu libertar Sasuke, foi segurada fortemente pelo braço. A mão de seu pai ergueu-se e depois desceu em direção ao seu rosto. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e esperar o impacto.

- Parem com essa palhaçada agora mesmo! – Uma voz potente se fez ouvir no ambiente, enquanto Hiashi via Hinata ser tirada de si, por um par de braços fortes.

- Naruto! – Exclamou o Uchiha mais jovem.

- Nossa você está horrível Sasuke! – O loiro disse em deboche enquanto colocava a morena sentada em uma cadeira. – Você está bem pequena? – Indagou olhando fixamente nos olhos albinos da jovem.

- Eu estou bem sim. – Respondeu timidamente. – "É lindo." – Pensou bobamente olhando nos olhos do anjo.

O loiro se virou para Sasuke e o ajudou a levantar.

- Sua sorte é que ele não acertou seu nariz. – Ponderou enquanto analisava o rosto do protegido. – Mas acho que seu orgulho foi profundamente ferido. – Sussurrou para apenas ele ouvir.

- Idiota! – Murmurou irritado.

- Quem é você? – Inquiriu Fugaku.

- Uzumaki Naruto, ele é meu amigo, pai. – Respondeu Sasuke.

- "E que amigo!" – Pensou Karin.

- Para de babar. – Suigetsu sussurrou próximo à orelha de ruiva.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou assustada.

- Eu vim com o loiro... Ele é o Assessor de Imprensa do Sasuke. – Respondeu vendo a cara confusa da amiga.

- Não me importa quem ele seja, eu não tolerarei que mais ninguém se intrometa entre minha filha e eu. – Concluiu categórico.

- Posso ter uma conversinha com o senhor, Hyuuga-sama? – Naruto indagou de forma séria, olhando intensamente nos olhos do patriarca Hyuuga.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. – Rebateu saindo da pose altiva.

- Ou você fala comigo, ou fará da vida de sua família um inferno. A escolha é sua. – Retorquiu cruzando os braços.

- Está me ameaçando? – Semicerrou os olhos.

- Não, pois não tenho permissão para agir desta forma. Eu estou apenas lhe dando uma oportunidade de ganhar a admiração e respeito de sua filha novamente. E também de manter seu poder na empresa. – Respondeu displicente. – E não adianta me falar que isso é ridículo, você está percebendo as mudanças na empresa, está percebendo que não é mais o "poder central" da Hyuuga SA. É por isso que está aqui hoje, é por isso que quer sua filha de volta na empresa. – Esclareceu casualmente.

- Como você...? – Murmurou aturdido.

- Mágica! – Sorriu enigmático. – Vamos conversar ou não? – Cruzou os braços.

- Vamos. – Caminhou em direção ao elevador.

- Suigetsu você sabe o que tem que fazer, apenas vá com bastante calma ok? – Aconselhou.

- Tem certeza que este é o melhor momento? – Perguntou incerto.

O loiro ponderou por um instante e em seguida negou com a cabeça.

- É melhor você me esperar, ou então vai sair machucado. – Disse e depois seguiu o patriarca Hyuuga, para o elevador.

Ambos seguiram para a praça de alimentação da empresa, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Chegando lá se acomodaram em uma das mesas, o Hyuuga pediu um café enquanto Naruto apenas pediu água.

- Não acho que você esteja errado em querer que Hinata volte a trabalhar com você. – O loiro começou. – Porém o jeito que você faz isso é completamente errado. Você não deve tratá-la como mercadoria de troca e sim como sua filha, levá-la ao altar não lhe devolverá o poder que você tinha dentro da empresa. Muito pelo contrário ele apenas diminuirá mais.

Concluiu de forma indiferente, encarando seu copo d'água como se fosse a coisa mais importante do momento.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? – O outro perguntou desconfortável.

O loiro ergueu os olhos e fixou-os nos olhos albinos do Hyuuga.

- Não importa como eu sei, o que importa é que se você continuar agindo dessa forma, tornará as coisas mais difíceis pra si mesmo e insuportáveis para sua filha. Sua empresa é grande, seus negócios não se resumem a apenas escolas de Artes Marciais, vocês tem escolas de musica, Universidades particulares, filiais espalhadas pelo mundo inteiro e muitas coisas mais... Dividir o poder não o torna menos respeitado, apenas mostra que está receptivo a novas oportunidades.

- Meu irmão quer se tornar o presidente da empresa, ele quer tomar o meu lugar! – Rebateu frio. – Ele não está pensando em dividir, ele quer apenas conquistar!

- Eu sei disso, mas talvez isso seja sua culpa. Você é o mais velho, devido a isso tornou-se o herdeiro principal dos Hyuuga e quando tomou o posto de presidente, ao invés de tentar mudar as regras e fazer do seu irmão seu principal sócio. – Fez uma pausa e bebeu um pouco de água.

- Você desprezou sua inteligência e simplesmente descartou suas idéias para impedir que a empresa entrasse em crise. E quando isso aconteceu, pouco depois do nascimento de Hanabi, você foi até ele e pediu ajuda, Hisashi o ajudou e juntos vocês conseguiram reerguer a empresa. Seu irmão pensou que desta vez seria valorizado, mas se enganou e viu que novamente a ganância o havia cegado Hiashi... Agora ele só quer o que lhe pertence e não vai parar em quanto não conseguir.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – Indagou curioso, porém desconfiado, afinal como alguém tão jovem parecia saber tanto sobre seu passado?

- Você tem em seu poder 50% das ações da Hyuuga SA, faça um documento entregando à ele 25% e vocês dois juntos poderão comandar a empresa. Reconheça o esforço que ele teve para ajudar a empresa, tenho certeza que ele irá parar de tentar colocar os outros acionistas contra você.

- Você enlouqueceu? Eu não irei fazer isso seu pirralho! – Exclamou ultrajado e irritado.

- Ótimo! – Terminou de beber a água. – Boa sorte então, eu tenho certeza que o casamento será lindo, que sua filha viverá um inferno e que você acabará morando na rua, afinal seu sobrinho não é tão bonzinho quanto o pai. Na verdade ele se parece muito com você. – Se levantou e saiu deixando o patriarca Hyuuga pensativo.

******/******

Hinata e Sasuke estavam na sala do ultimo, a morena estava cuidando dos ferimentos do Uchiha.

- Ai!

- D... Desculpe-me Uchiha-sama! – Pediu Hinata, enquanto encostava uma bolsa de gelo no olho de Sasuke. – Eu não queria causar tantos problemas a você. Assinarei minha demissão hoje mesm...

- Cale-se Hinata! – O moreno ordenou e viu a mulher abaixar a cabeça. – Não tem motivo para você assinar sua demissão, a não ser que você não queira mais trabalhar aqui.

Hinata levantou a cabeça e o encarou espantada.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas" você não tem culpa do seu pai ter me batido, eu que perdi a cabeça e o ataquei mereci levar um soco, agi como um troglodita e não como um homem civilizado. – Suspirou. – Eu ainda me sinto inferior a Itachi, sei que se ele voltasse dizendo que está disposto a comandar a corporação, meu pai o receberia de braços abertos e me descartaria facilmente.

A morena estava surpresa pelo fato de seu chefe, sempre fechado e profissional, estivesse contando a ela seu medo, sua insegurança sobre a própria competência.

- Isso não é verdade Uchiha-sama, seu pai tem plena certeza de sua competência e se orgulha muito disso, mesmo que ele não demonstre é fácil ver o brilho nos olhos dele quando você está diante dos acionistas, ou, lidando com alguns de nossos sócios. – Rebateu timidamente.

O moreno deu um meio sorriso...

- Duvido muito.

- Pois não deveria duvidar! – Disse soando firme. – Eu sei como é não ser o orgulho de um pai, sei por que o meu nunca se orgulhou de mim, na verdade eu sempre fui sua vergonha, sempre fui o alvo de seus comentários mordazes, não apenas dele, mas de toda minha família. – Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. – Você é competente sim Uchiha-sama, eu sou apenas uma fracassada.

Sasuke a encarou sentia vontade de abraçá-la, mas sabia que isso não seria certo.

- Você não é fracassada, seu pai que é um idiota. – O moreno disse firme, mas também calmo. – Não é porque não alcançou as expectativas absurdas de seu pai, que você é incompetente, muito pelo contrario, só mostra que você tem opinião própria. E isso é uma característica que diferencia, fracassados de lideres.

A morena o encarou, admirada e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Obrigada Uchiha-sama! – Agradeceu e em uma atitude inesperada o abraçou. – Obrigada mesmo. – Mais lágrimas rolaram por sua face corada.

Sasuke ficou estático, mas algo fez com que ele retribuísse o abraço.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando nada. - Uma voz debochada os assustou e rapidamente eles se separaram.

- Naruto! – O moreno soou irritado.

- Estou tendo um _deja vu_. – Brincou enquanto se aproximava dos dois – Não precisam me encarar como se eu fosse um bicho com "Nove Caldas"... ¹

- Não seria "Sete Cabeças"? – Suigetsu perguntou entrando logo após o loiro.

- Cada um é o que quer. – Rebateu ainda debochando.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – Sasuke praticamente cuspiu a pergunta.

- Temos um assunto sério a tratar com você Sasuke. – O anjo agora estava falando sério. – Mas isso tem que ser em particular. – Acrescentou calmamente olhando para Hinata, que ainda estava constrangida.

- Com licença... – Disse já saindo, mas antes parou e olhou para o loiro. – Onde está meu pai? – Indagou preocupada.

- Não se preocupe com ele, por enquanto ele lhe deixara em paz. – Respondeu sorrindo.

A morena não gostou de escutar isso, mas sentiu que podia confiar no jovem de olhos azuis, sendo assim, ela apenas acenou e se retirou da sala. Sasuke sentou em sua cadeira atrás de escrivaninha, tomou uma postura profissional e sinalizou para que os outros dois homens se acomodassem nas cadeiras a sua frente.

- Pois bem, o que é tão importante ao ponto de vocês terem vindo até aqui?

_Continuaaa..._

* * *

_¹ Eita trocadilho sem noção! ¬¬_

**Se gostou mande um Review!**

**Se não gostou mande também!**

**O Review encoraja o autor a escrever! ^^ (Ou a parar, se a história não agrada... É só dizer isso com jeito... XD)**


	7. Traído

**N/A:** Estou de volta... Depois de passar por uma crise... Estava sem net! T_T

Mas agora poderei postar um capitulo por FDS! /o/

Infelizmente ainda estou sem tempo pra resp. os Reviews, mas vou responder um dia! o/

Agradeço aos que estão acompanhando e peço desculpas pela demora! .-.

Vamos ao cap... /o/

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** **Traído**

Sasuke sentou em sua cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, tomou uma postura profissional e sinalizou para que os outros dois homens se acomodassem nas cadeiras a sua frente.

- Pois bem, o que é tão importante ao ponto de vocês terem vindo até aqui?

- Primeiramente eu preciso que você entenda que eu não faturo dinheiro com mentiras, por mais que as pessoas digam o contrário, eu não sou um hipócrita que consegue sucesso a custo de calúnias. Batalhei muito para chegar onde estou e todos aqueles que tiveram suas carreiras destruídas por mim é porque eu tive razões relevantes para fazer isso. – Suigetsu começou a se esclarecer, enquanto Sasuke arqueava uma sobrancelha diante da declaração.

- Mas de acordo com Sakura você a ajudou...

- Os escândalos, as fotos e todo o material sobre ela foram verdadeiros. Todas as fotos e entrevistas são reais, em momento algum eu menti. O que fiz foi apenas aumentar a quantidade de notícias sobre ela, eu a coloquei evidência. – explicou.

- Entendo, mas tenho certeza de que não foi isso que o trouxe aqui, certo? – franziu o cenho e relanceou rapidamente para Naruto, em busca de alguma pista, mas foi sem sucesso o loiro estava inexpressivo.

- Vim até aqui porque Sakura não pagou pelos meus serviços.

- E você quer que eu pague no lugar dela?

- Não. – respirou fundo – Quero apenas que veja isso. – e entregou a foto a Sasuke.

O moreno encarou a imagem mostrada na fotografia, atônito, sua face ficou lívida e parecia que a qualquer momento ele iria ter um colapso.

- Sasuke? – o anjo chamou suavemente.

A expressão chocada se desfez e rapidamente a frieza e indiferença estavam de volta, os olhos se estreitaram e o Uchiha mais jovem deu um sorrisinho de escárnio.

- Excelente montagem Hozuki-san, eu não poderia esperar menos de um profissional. – deixou a fotografia sobre a mesa e encostou-se ao espaldar da cadeira de forma displicente.

- Não é uma montagem! A foto foi tirada com minha câmera profissional analógica, tenho os negativos que comprovam que ela é verdadeira. – rebateu ultrajado.

- Como eu vou saber? – ele vacilou por um instante, apenas Naruto percebeu.

- É verdade Sasuke, eu sinto muito. – o loiro disse se preparando para o ataque.

Os olhos negros perderam a frieza e foram tomados por uma decepção enorme, Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e seus ombros caíram.

Suigetsu se arrependeu do que tinha feito, mas pensou que na verdade isso era o certo a se fazer, o Uchiha parecia realmente amar a noiva, mas ela não parecia sentir o mesmo.

- COMO AQUELE MALTIDO OUSOU FAZER ISSO COMIGO? – se levantou de supetão e derrubou tudo que estava na mesa, em um movimento.

Depois começou a andar pela sala, como um leão enjaulado.

O paparazzo se assustou com a explosão repentina e com o que executivo havia gritado. Ele encarou o loiro e viu que este não parecia impressionado com a atitude, na verdade parecia estar esperando algo assim.

-EU O RESPEITEI! DE TODAS AS PESSOAS ELE ERA O ÚNICO EM QUE EU CONFIAVA! EU O ADMIRIAVA! – pegou um vazo que estava enfeitando uma mesinha perto da porta e o lançou contra a janela.

O vazo passou por cima da cabeça dos outros dois ocupantes da sala e se chocou com a vidraça que ficava atrás da mesa do moreno, ela se espatifou fazendo um barulho enorme.

Isso fez Suigetsu tentar se levantar para fugir, mas a mão de Naruto o segurou e em um movimento rápido ele se levantou e cobriu o corpo do Hozuki com o seu, impedindo que o repórter fosse atingido por estilhaços de vidro.

- BASTARDO! – começou a destruir tudo que encontrava.

*******/******

Fugaku estava conversando com Itachi ao telefone, o filho avisava que estava indo para o Japão, pois precisava conversar com o pai e com o irmão mais novo. O patriarca podia não admitir, mas sentia falta do filho mais velho e também tinha orgulho dele por ter conseguido prestigio com a profissão que havia escolhido.

O patriarca teve medo que ele se enveredasse por caminhos destrutivos e sem volta, mas quando viu que o filho tinha atingido seus objetivos, percebeu que não podia mais ir contra a escolha de seu primogênito, sua única opção era aceitar.

Por outro lado, após "perder" seu tão precioso herdeiro, ele pôde enxergar o grande potencial administrativo de seu filho mais novo. Sasuke poderia ter demorado mais para aprender seus macetes, mas sabia executá-los com mais maestria que seu irmão mais velho, isso Fugaku não podia negar, seu caçula iria ser mais brilhante que si e o patriarca se orgulhava disso.

- Quando você chega? – indagou frio.

_- Estarei embarcando dentro de minutos._ – respondeu no mesmo tom que o pai.

- É tão urgente assim? – soltou mordaz.

_- Mais do que você imagina._ – rebateu sério.

- E...

- COMO AQUELE MALTIDO OUSOU FAZER ISSO COMIGO? – Fugaku franziu o cenho ao escutar o grito furioso de Sasuke.

- EU O RESPEITEI! DE TODAS AS PESSOAS ELE ERA O ÚNICO EM QUE EU CONFIAVA! EU O ADMIRIAVA! – o som de vidro se estilhaçando espalhou-se pelo ambiente, o patriarca se alarmou.

_- Pai o que está acontecendo?_ – a voz de Itachi soou aflita.

- Sasuke... – o patriarca murmurou e desligou o telefone.

Saiu de seu escritório e deparou-se com Hinata e Karin olhando para a porta da sala de Sasuke, ambas estavam assustadas e pareciam estar em duvida entre entrar ou esperar tudo se acalmar.

- O que está acontecendo?

- BASTARDO! – barulho de mais coisas sendo destruídas.

- Nós não sabemos. – respondeu Karin.

- Os dois homens que chegaram aqui pouco depois de meu pai, estão na sala com Uchiha-sama há uns quinze minutos...

A porta se abriu e por ela passou Suigetsu, em seguida ela se fechou e ouviram o barulho característico da tranca.

- O que aconteceu lá dentro e quem é você? – o patriarca indagou irritado.

- Eu sou Hozuki Suigetsu e apenas mostrei a seu filho a verdade, porém ele não reagiu muito bem ao fato. – respondeu intimidado, porém sem perder a pose.

- Do que você está falando?

- Disso. – entregou a fotografia ao executivo.

Fugaku analisou a imagem e suspirou entendo tudo. Itachi estava voltando ao Japão, apenas para tentar se redimir com o irmão, afinal, Sasuke ainda via Itachi como um exemplo, algo como isso era decepcionante. Desta vez seu primogênito havia ido longe demais.

- Porque você fez isso? – Hinata perguntou.

- A coisinha do cabelo rosa, não merece a felicidade que tem. Ela tem dinheiro, prestigio, poderia ter tido um casamento bom, e até amigos. Mas acho que a fama subiu à cabeça e ela mostrou o quanto patética e arrogante é. – concluiu sério – Meu trabalho aqui está acabado, sinto muito pelos problemas causados, mas tenho certeza que foi melhor assim. – virou-se e foi em direção ao elevador.

- Não quer algo em troca? – perguntou Fugaku. – Não quer um pagamento?

- Não é necessário, apesar de Sakura merecer o que está por vir, Sasuke não merece. Eu não ganho dinheiro em cima da desgraça de alguém que não merece. – e continuou seu caminho.

Karin o encarou, admirada e orgulhosa de sua atitude. Suigetsu não era mais aquele adolescente fanfarrão e interesseiro, ele agora era um homem maduro, ciente de suas qualidades, mas também sabia seus limites. A ruiva gostou disso e sorriu sem nem perceber.

**********/********

Naruto conseguiu tirar Suigetsu da sala e depois trancou a porta. Sasuke estava sentado no canto da sala ofegante, parecia estar prestes a chorar, mas estava se segurando...

A culpa era sua, Itachi sempre foi melhor que Sasuke, porque Sakura não se interessaria por ele? Afinal ele era um ator igual a ela, bonito, inteligente, um perfeito par pra alguém fútil e patético igual à Haruno.

- Sasuke? – o loiro se aproximou calmamente.

- Por quê? – a voz soou cansada, sem nem um traço da frieza característica.

- Penso que ela não seja a mulher certa pra você. – se sentou ao lado do protegido e encostou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos.

- Eu pensei que realmente poderia começar a amá-la, pensei que ela realmente gostasse de mim.

- Você nunca se esforçou verdadeiramente para conseguir isso. – disse serenamente o moreno o encarou de canto, com raiva.

Era seu momento de receber alguma compreensão, não precisava ouvir que era um fracasso em matéria de relacionamento. Ele já teve a prova concreta disso.

O loiro suspirou...

- Talvez ela o ame do jeito dela. – abordou o tema de forma mais branda. Ele tinha que mostrar ao moreno o quanto aquela união estava fadada a fracassar, apenas pelo fato de apenas um dos lados ter tentado. Sakura tentou ser uma boa noiva, tentou levar o relacionamento adiante, Sasuke não.

Sasuke o fitou como se ele tivesse três olhos...

– Ela não é madura o suficiente para se casar, o casamento de vocês não iria durar muito. E você nunca se preocupou muito em conhecer verdadeiramente sua futura esposa.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Qual foi o tempo máximo que vocês passaram juntos?

- Sei lá, uns dois meses? – ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez uma expressão pensativa.

- Quando ela faz aniversário?

- 18 de março? – chutou, ele só sabia o mês, mas não lembrava o dia.

- 28 de março, Sasuke! – girou os olhos.

- Eu esqueci, oras. – disse cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

- E como você quer casar com uma pessoa que mal conhece? – disse em tom de brincadeira, porém claramente levando o assunto a sério. – Você nem sabe que dia sua NOIVA faz aniversário, isso é o cumulo!

- Eu não tenho uma boa memória, ok?

Naruto deu um meio-sorriso e resolveu fazer um teste.

- Quando é o aniversário da Hinata?

- 27 de dezembro! – respondeu sem nem ao menos hesitar.

- Cor preferida dela?

- Lilás.

- Comida preferida?

- Ela gosta de comida típica italiana, me disse isso quando fomos ao mercado juntos.

Naruto gargalhou, o moreno o encarou sem entender.

- Você conhece mais sua secretária do que sua noiva, isso não é estranho Sasuke? – disse ao controlar o riso.

- Eu sei que a cor preferida da Sakura é rosa. – rebateu.

- O cabelo dela é rosa Sasuke, na verdade até os cegos sabem sua cor preferida, afinal quando alguém fala dela é sempre assim: "Aquela menina de cabelo rosa." – zombou.

- Eu só sei essas coisas sobre a Hinata, porque ela sempre me ajuda a comprar os presentes para Sakura e como não quero ser deselegante, compro algo para lhe presentear. – se defendeu.

- Mesmo comprando presentes para Sakura, você apenas se lembra das preferências de Hinata. – arqueou a sobrancelha em desafio – E tem mais: você sabe que não seria deselegante, afinal ela apenas está ajudando o chefe dela e não um amigo.

- Mesmo assim, ela trabalha muito e não me custa muito agradecê-la com um presente. – disse ignorando algumas partes do que foi dito.

- Certo e como você sabe o aniversário dela?

- Falta pouco mais de um mês para ela completar vinte e quatro anos e como eu não posso pedir pra ela me lembrar do próprio aniversário, eu tive que memorizar a data.

- E por quê?

- Por que o que? – ficou confuso.

- Me de um motivo plausível para memorizar a data de aniversário da sua secretária.

- Ela sempre me da uma lembrança de aniversário, eu apenas retribuo a gentileza.

- Você também presenteia a Karin?

- Claro que não! – exclamou injuriado.

- Mas ela também lhe da presente no seu aniversário, no natal e até no dia dos namorados. – apontou, dando um _cheque mate._

- Você é irritante! – levantou-se de supetão, foi em direção à porta abriu-a bruscamente e se chocou com um corpo menor que o seu.

*******/*******

Três pares de olhos encaravam a porta fechada, esperando que a qualquer momento ela explodisse, todos estavam em duvidas sobre o que fazer com Sasuke.

- Você tem a chave, não tem Hinata? – o mais velho questionou.

- Sim Fugaku-sama. – caminhou até sua mesa quando uma gargalhada gostosa tomou conta do ambiente.

Todos novamente olharam para a porta, em seguida ouviram as vozes dos dois ocupantes do recinto. A voz de Sasuke soava calma enquanto a do tal de "Naruto" parecia estar divertida.

Hinata se aproximou da porta com a chave e quando aproximou a mão da fechadura...

- Você é irritante! – a porta se abriu e Sasuke se chocou com ela, fazendo a morena se desequilibrar. – Hinata!

O Uchiha a segurou antes que ela caísse a puxou para perto de si e se desculpou em voz baixa.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu constrangida, encarou os olhos do chefe – Você está bem?

- Não acho que você consegue me derrubar Hinata. – disse divertido.

Momento de silêncio, todos encaram Sasuke assustados e dentro da sala uma nova gargalhada soou.

- Para de rir seu idiota! - mandou irritado se virando para encarar o loiro.

- Você é muito burro... – voltou a rir, ele ainda estava sentado encostado na parede.

- O que está acontecendo Sasuke? – inquiriu o Uchiha mais velho.

- Acho que você já sabe pai, meu noivado será cancelado por motivo de adultério. – a entonação fria estava de volta.

- E seu irmão?

Sasuke encarou os olhos do pai de forma dura, um olhar apenas usado diante dos funcionários, quando ele precisava chamar a atenção de alguém.

- Você disse uma vez que tinha apenas um filho, pois bem, eu me considero filho único agora.

Naruto sentiu que seu protegido ainda estava muito irritado e frágil, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, mas de alguma forma quando ele se aproximou da jovem Hyuuga sua aura havia mudado, tornando-se mais calma e segura.

"Interessante." – pensou encarando os dois.

- Sasuke... – Fugaku tentou, mas não havia argumentos. Sasuke se sentia traído pelo irmão, sua confiança e seu orgulho haviam sido humilhados, o máximo que ele poderia fazer era esperar. – Quer o resto do dia de folga? Nem um Uchiha fica inteiro depois de tantos acontecimentos.

- Você continuará trabalhando, certo?

- A mulher da foto não é minha noiva. – viu os olhos do filho, tornarem-se mais distantes – Pode tirar o dia de folga e Hinata também, eu cuido de tudo por aqui. – e entrou na sala, sem dar brecha para protestos.

O moreno suspirou e entrou em sua sala para recolher seus pertences, havia sido uma longa manhã realmente. Hinata também pegou sua bolsa e se preparou para partir.

- Você está bem mesmo Hinata? – Karin perguntou a colega, apesar de ter ciúme dela com _seu _moreno, ela gostava da Hyuuga e não queria que ela ficasse pra baixo por culpa do pai.

- Estou sim Karin-san, já me acostumei com as atitudes de meu pai, não se preocupe. – deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Espere Hinata-san! – o amigo de Sasuke pediu.

- Posso ajudá-lo Uzumaki-san? – indagou solicita.

- Sim. Primeiro: Não me chame de Uzumaki-san, apenas de Naruto.

- Ok, Naruto! – sorriu.

- E segundo: Você vem comigo e com Sasuke tomar um sorvete, vocês dois precisam relaxar.

- Mas...

- Nada de desculpas, você não tem opção! – Sasuke falou enquanto caminhava até o elevador. – Até mais Karin e qualquer problema não hesite em me avisar, ok?

- Sim Sasuke-sama. – sorriu.

- Hei Karin-chan, você gostaria de sair comigo? – perguntou Naruto, com um sorriso, se aproximando da mesa da secretaria de Fugaku.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, assim como as outras duas pessoas presentes na sala.

- Eu... Er...

- Você é engraçada, parece ser uma mulher segura de si, mas ainda teme se decepcionar com os homens. – falou baixo a ruiva ficou estática – Talvez seu homem perfeito esteja mais próximo do que você imagina, apenas não deixe que ele se afaste de ti novamente, desta vez pode não ter volta. – concluiu ainda sussurrando.

- Do que v... – murmurou.

- Que pena que você não pode sair comigo Karin-chan. – disse alto novamente, para que os outros dois escutassem – Bom, deseje uma boa viagem a Suigetsu por mim, ouvi dizer que ele irá embora amanhã. – piscou um olho e seguiu para o elevador, junto de Sasuke e Hinata.

- "Suigetsu irá embora amanhã." – pensou sentindo um estranho vazio no peito.

*******/*******

**Los Angeles, Califórnia, EUA.**

O sorriso de vitória foi inevitável, ela até tentou sentir pena da situação da atriz, mas não conseguiu. Sakura mereceu receber esse tiro de realidade, mereceu saber que não era o centro do Universo...

O problema é que agora a garota estava tendo um ataque de raiva, seu apartamento aos poucos estava sendo destruído, seu rosto estava contorcido em uma mascará de ira e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- Sakura pare com isso. – Tayuya pediu gentilmente.

- Quem deu permissão para aquele projeto de repórter entrar em uma boate VIP? – grunhiu enquanto lançava o aparelho de DVD contra a TV de LCD de sua sala de estar.

- Suigetsu é um profissional renomado, Sakura. Ninguém é louco de expulsa-lo de seu estabelecimento. – argumentou a ruiva.

- Mas ele não tinha o direito de tirar fotos minhas sem permissão.

- Ele é um paparazzo esse é o trabalho dele. – se desviou de um cinzeiro de cristal – Vocês dois que foram burros e ficaram se agarrando em público.

- BASTARDO! SE ELE FALAR ALGO AO SASUKE EU O MATO! – se jogou no sofá, ofegante.

- Er... Bom você nem esperou eu terminar de contar o problema... – disse sem graça.

Sakura começou a ter o ataque após Tayuya mostrar a foto e contar que Suigetsu havia mandando aquela cópia por email, ou seja, não deu tempo de contar que o repórter enviou a foto já estando no Japão, pronto pra revelar a verdade ao herdeiro Uchiha.

- COMO ASSIM? – arregalou os olhos e se virou em direção a empresária.

- Suigetsu já está no Japão, ele disse que vai contar a verdade ao Sasuke. – encarou os olhos esverdeados – Acho que ele já deve saber a verdade.

A rosada ficou pálida, só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Um sonho ruim, ela iria acordar a qualquer momento e sua vida ia estar como sempre. Suigetsu não teria tirado foto alguma, seu segredo continuaria guardado e em breve ela se casaria com o homem de seus sonhos, o homem que amava.

- Vamos para Tókio! – disse de repente.

- O que? – a empresária se assustou.

- Fale com Juugo e me consiga uma semana de afastamento. – se levantou ajeitando as roupas – Nós iremos para o Japão e eu irei salvar meu relacionamento. – concluiu correndo para o quarto.

Tayuya suspirou... Não conseguiria convencer Sakura do contrário, o jeito era fazer esse último favor antes de pedir demissão.

- Próximo vôo? – indagou alto.

- Sim!

********/********

Estavam no avião há duas horas, Itachi se sentia inquieto, não conseguiu falar com seu pai novamente. Os barulhos de coisas sendo destruídas e gritos conseguiram o deixar com mais receio.

- Relaxe. – a voz de Mei chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Não é tão fácil. – rebateu.

- Eu sei que não, mas se você não estiver relaxado, não conseguirá conversar com seu irmão. – segurou a mão do moreno e sorriu quando este a olhou – Você precisa estar calmo para mostrar a Sasuke o quanto está arrependido e o quanto deseja ser perdoado.

- Obrigado. – disse sorrindo sinceramente – Eu realmente estaria perdido se não fosse você.

- É por isso você terá que me pagar o jantar para compensar tudo que eu faço por você. – piscou um olho marotamente.

- Está me chamando para sair, senhorita Terumi? – perguntou com um meio sorrido.

- Entenda como quiser. – sorriu igual.

- Quando eu resolver todo esse problema, nós iremos sair para jantar. – e encerrou o assunto.

********/********

- Você poderia comer mais devagar? – o moreno disse irritado.

- Me deixa Sasuke. Cuida do teu sorvete que eu cuido do meu. – e colocou mais uma colher cheia na boca.

Hinata apenas ria divertida, pensou que se sentiria perdida junto deles dois, mas era impossível se sentir assim perto de Naruto. O carisma do loiro cativava qualquer um, não era de se admirar que houvesse conseguido conquistar a amizade e confiança de Sasuke.

- Hinata tenta convencer esse idiota a comer mais devagar, por favor. Ele vai acabar congelando o cérebro. – concluiu com o cenho franzido.

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-sama está certo... Comer sorvete rápido demais, faz mal. – disse timidamente.

O loiro fez uma careta e diminuiu o ritmo.

- Pronto Sasuke_-sama_, - soltou sarcástico - está satisfeito?

- Estou sim – meio sorriso – _Naruto-kun_. – mais sarcasmo.

- Naruto-san! – uma voz empolgada gritou.

O loiro olhou pra trás e se deparou com um jovem de pele morena e sorriso alegre. Ele usava uma bandana na cabeça e parecia bem magro, mas longe de estar abatido. Ao lado dele estava um rapaz de cabelos castanho escuro arrepiado, usava óculos-escuros e vestia casaco de gola alta. Sasuke reconheceu o garoto da bandana, ele era o garoto que tentou se matar. Naruto havia passado a visitar regularmente o jovem, no intuito de se tornar um amigo e passar conforto a família dele.

- Kiba! – o anjo exclamou e acenou para que os dois se aproximassem.

- Não iremos atrapalhar? – perguntou o rapaz de óculos.

- De jeito nenhum, podem se sentar. - respondeu Sasuke.

- Kiba, Shino este é Sasuke. – o moreno acenou para os rapazes – E está é Hinata.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – disse a morena timidamente.

- Olá! – responderam juntos, enquanto se sentavam.

- E então como você está? – perguntou genuinamente preocupado. Ele já sabia qual era o destino do jovem Inuzuka, mas queria saber como ele se sentia durante cada fase de sua provação.

- Cansado, irritado, às vezes tenho vontade de desistir e até cortei o cabelo pra não ter que vê-lo caindo aos poucos. – fez uma pausa tomando a atenção de todos da mesa – Mas minha família e o Shino. – fez uma careta ao amigo – Não me deixam desistir. – sorriu.

- Isso mesmo Shino, não o deixe desistir! – o loiro sorriu amplamente.

- Certo. – respondeu sombriamente.

- Sinto muito por estar sendo indiscreta... – Hinata começou envergonhada, mas não soube como terminar.

- Você quer saber o que eu tenho? – Kiba perguntou naturalmente, não se sentiu ofendido e até achou divertido o jeito da moça.

Hinata assentiu...

- Leucemia mielóide aguda. – respondeu calmo.

- Mas é um tipo raro de Leucemia. – Sasuke soltou sem conseguir se conter.

- Para você ver como eu sou um garoto de sorte. – brincou.

- Mas ela é um tipo que tem cura? – a morena perguntou.

- Sim. – Shino respondeu – A taxa de cura varia entre 20% e 45%, entre jovens, pode não parecer muito, mas é bastante levando em consideração a raridade da doença.

- Oh... Mas é necessário um transplante de medula?

Todos na mesa encaram Hinata, Kiba esperava ver um olhar de pena e compaixão, mas viu apenas o mesmo olhar tímido de quando entrou no estabelecimento.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe eu já encontrei um doador. – sorriu e passou um braço pelos ombros de Shino, em um gesto de camaradagem.

- Fico feliz por você. – disse a morena sinceramente.

Naruto a olhou admirado. Sabia o que se passava pela mente da jovem, na verdade a mesma coisa havia passado pela mente de Sasuke. Ambos cogitaram a hipótese de fazer os exames dispostos a doar a medula para Kiba. O loiro se orgulhou do protegido e também da jovem Hyuuga.

- Meu pai me deu um cachorro de presente. – mudou de assunto com um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios – O médico disse que os animais nos ajudam então meu pai comprou um cachorro.

- Qual é o nome dele? – indagou Sasuke, entrando no assunto.

- Akamaru!

- É um cachorro muito irritante. – acrescentou Shino.

- Você só fala isso porque ele sujou sua roupa. – retorquiu Kiba.

- Ele fez xixi no meu jaleco, pelo amor de Deus, Kiba! – disse chateado.

- Você é enfermeiro? – o moreno inquiriu.

- Não, eu sou residente no hospital em que ele faz tratamento. – respondeu fazendo sinal para a garçonete.

- Quantos anos você têm? – Hinata perguntou em tom baixo.

- Vinte e três! – a garçonete parou ao lado da mesa e anotou os pedidos de Kiba e Shino.

- Vai se especializar em qual área? – a pergunta veio de Naruto, mesmo que ele já soubesse a resposta.

- Oncologia. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Tira esses óculos Shino, estamos em local fechado isso está ridículo. – o Inuzuka murmurou apenas para o amigo escutar, ainda com um braço em seus ombros.

- Moleque irritante! – grunhiu e tirou os óculos revelando os olhos cor de mel, depois tirou o braço do amigo de seus ombros gentilmente e o repreendeu com um olhar discreto.

Naruto riu dos dois, era tão óbvio, só alguém com a capacidade mental de uma ameba não perceberia. Sasuke franziu o cenho diante da atitude dos dois, mas resolveu ignorar sua voz interior que gritava algo que ele preferiu não entender. Hinata apenas deu um pequeno sorriso, mas não disse nada.

- E como está a Hana?

E a conversa seguiu caminhos triviais, nada que pudesse lembrar Sasuke ou Hinata de seus problemas familiares e que liberava Kiba das lembranças dolorosas de sua doença, por um período de tempo curto, mas revigorante.

*******/******

Sasuke olhava o teto do quarto, processava toda a informação do dia rapidamente, seu irmão, sua noiva e Hinata. Naruto lhe disse que tinha convencido o pai dela a mudar de idéia sobre a sociedade da Hyuuga S/A, mas o que o incomodava era o casamento dela com o tal Neji Hyuuga, seu anjo não havia falado nada sobre o cancelamento do matrimonio.

- E porque você liga pra isso? – a voz indiferente do anjo o alcançou.

- Não sei. – respondeu em um murmúrio.

- Você sabe, mas não quer admitir.

- O que eu não quero admitir? – se virou para encarar o loiro que estava sentado no parapeito da janela, ele encarava o céu noturno intensamente.

- É uma resposta que eu não posso dar. – os olhos azuis se fecharam e o anjo desapareceu em uma luz dourada.

- Naruto? – o Uchiha perguntou olhando assustado para o local onde o anjo estava antes.

Levantou-se em um pulo e olhou em volta, depois o procurou pela casa inteira e nada, o loiro havia desaparecido.

- Por favor, não agora! – murmurou perdido – NARUTO!

_Continua..._

* * *

_**Reviews? .-.**  
_


	8. Corte celestial

**N/A: **Hehe... Oi! o/

Sim eu disse que postaria um capitulo por FDS e faz mais de dois meses que não apareço... Mereço apanhar eu sei, mas vejam pelo lado bom... Voltei com um super capitulo! /o/

**Para quem já esqueceu o que acontece na história vamos a um pequeno resumo:**

"**Sasuke descobriu que foi traído por Sakura e seu irmão, Hinata está com problemas com o pai e Naruto desapareceu!"**

Confiram agora o próximo capitulo! xD

**Capitulo 7: Corte Celestial**

Abriu os olhos e encarou um teto puramente branco, depois olhou rapidamente em volta encontrando uma grande sala em formato circular. No lugar de janelas comuns, estavam vários vitrais onde cenas de diversas épocas eram mostradas, algumas nem haviam acontecido ainda.

O ambiente de dois andares possuía também uma grande arquibancada no térreo que tomava quase toda a parede, deixando livre apenas a entrada de portas duplas. A arquibancada tinha três fileiras com acentos feitos de mogno.

O segundo andar era ocupado por cadeiras com espaldar alto, feitas de uma madeira bem trabalhada, elas ocupavam toda a sacada. Estátuas de anjos e quadros, representando cenas semelhantes as dos vitrais, com molduras feitas de um material parecido com ouro, davam o toque final à decoração da sala.

- Oi novato! – a voz debochada cumprimentou, o ruivo estava confortavelmente sentado numa cadeira ao seu lado.

- Kyuubi? – perguntou confuso. Levantou-se rapidamente, quando percebeu que havia mais pessoas no recinto – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Os acentos da arquibancada agora estavam sendo ocupados por vários Anjos da Guarda e no segundo andar sentaram-se apenas cinco seres. Naruto conhecia somente dois deles.

- Isso é uma Corte Celestial. – respondeu Deidara, um dos anjos que ocupava a bancada do térreo.

- Corte Celestial? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Aqui iremos decidir se você irá continuar como anjo caído, se será promovido ou rebaixado. – explicou Haku, ele estava sentado ao lado de Deidara.

- E o Kyuubi tem permissão para participar de algo assim? – perguntou, a expressão neutra havia voltado ao seu lugar.

- Ele está aqui apenas para assistir e lhe ter como um exemplo. – o esclarecimento veio de Tsunade, ela estava no segundo andar.

Tsunade também era uma supervisora, ela é loira de longos cabelos lisos, olhos âmbar com um brilho sereno e ao mesmo tempo intenso, pele clara e aparência etérea. Vestia uma túnica imaculadamente branca, suas asas eram tão claras que pareciam até transparentes.

- Exemplo?

- Você foi mandado em uma missão, mas para conseguir atingir seus objetivos você tomou caminhos errados. – um anjo explicou.

- Você seria? – indagou o loiro arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Um dos cinco supervisores, chame-me de Shodaime. – respondeu o anjo de cabelos castanhos.

Seus olhos eram castanhos e inexpressivos, tinha pele levemente bronzeada, usava uma roupa cor azul, suas asas eram tão claras quanto às de Tsunade.

- Existem cinco supervisores? – isso era uma novidade, achava que apenas Minato e Tsunade eram supervisores.

- Sim e você está diante deles. – Minato esclareceu – Eu sou o Yondaime.

- Eu a Godaime. – Tsunade sorriu ao loiro.

- Nidaime – apresentou-se um ser de cabelos brancos, olhos castanhos tão inexpressivos quanto os do Shodaime e roupas de um tom verde claro.

- Sandaime. – disse um jovem de cabelos castanhos espetados, olhos negros e bondosos e sorriso cativante, dos três ele era o que tinha as asas mais claras.

- Isso quer dizer que vocês cinco irão decidir o resto de meus dias? – o loiro indagou retoricamente.

- Tecnicamente é isso mesmo. – Shodaime falou.

- Eu não tenho direito nem a um advogado? – debochou. Já havia passado por algo parecido antes e não ligava para o que iria acontecer se fosse julgado como culpado.

Sua família havia morrido após ser julgada por uma corte semelhante a esta, mas ele sabia que agora todos estavam bem, todos haviam seguido em frente. E anjos não usam familiares ou entes queridos para conseguir o que querem. Para eles cada um deveria lidar com o próprio carma.

- Vejo que você não se importa com a nossa decisão. – Nidaime apontou calmamente – Porque você age desta forma?

- Quando eu era apenas um humano, eu acreditava em cortes, em tribunais e em leis que estavam acima dos homens. – começou sem sentimento nenhum na voz – Mas essa crença matou minha família, destruiu tudo que eu amava, destruiu minha fé, me destruiu.

Todos o encaram em expectativa para que ele esclarecesse melhor...

- Eu tinha quinze anos quando tudo começou, eu era de linhagem nobre, meus pais tinham dinheiro e terras, eles não eram os pais mais amorosos do mundo, mas eu os amava mesmo assim.

- Meu pai me criou para ser um herdeiro perfeito, alguém que não ia contra a Igreja. Mas meu pai esqueceu que ganância era um pecado. Ele fazia doações mensalmente para a Igreja, mas após um tempo os sacerdotes começaram a achar que aquilo não era suficiente, afinal o patrimônio de meu pai estava aumentando cada vez mais. Eles exigiram mais e começaram a inventar dividas, meu pai começou a perder suas terras e seu dinheiro.

- Aos dezoito, eu fui forçado a me casar com uma mulher de família nobre, no intuito de conseguir reerguer minha família, porém isso não resolveu. Meus pais perderam tudo e quando a Igreja exigiu mais dinheiro e eles não tinham mais nada para dar, ambos foram acusados de hereges.

- Minha irmã mais nova, que na época tinha apenas treze anos, foi enforcada em praça pública, apenas para castigar meus pais, eles se revoltaram, pediram minha ajuda, mas eu não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-los. Minha esposa estava grávida e se eu fosse contra o Cristianismo, meu filho e ela seriam mortos, também.

Alguns anjos estavam estupefatos...

- O fim deles chegou pela guilhotina e a partir daí, o verdadeiro inferno começou. Descobri que o dinheiro de papai não estava sendo usado pela igreja, mas sim por um irmão dele, meu tio tinha "bons" amigos no governo e foi graças a esses amigos que ele conseguiu destruir a vida de seu irmão.

- Por que ele fez isso? – Sandaime indagou.

- Meu avô era um homem patético e infiel, ele teve muitas amantes e consequentemente alguns filhos bastardos, mas ele sempre tomava o cuidado de nunca ter uma amante na região em que nós morávamos. Porém uma dessas amantes resolveu procurá-lo ela queria entregar a ele uma criança dizendo que o menino era filho de meu avô.

- Minha avó descobriu e simplesmente se revoltou, disse a ele que mandaria matá-lo, afinal ele tinham uma boa vida graças a herança dela e o pai dela não gostava muito dele. Com medo de perder a boa vida, ele deu um jeito de mandar matar a amante e a criança e quase teve sucesso, porém o homem que havia sido contratado para fazer o serviço, não conseguiu matar o menino.

- Ele criou meu tio e quando morreu deixou uma carta explicando toda sua história, então meu tio resolveu simplesmente pegar o que julgava ser dele e conseguiu. Durante vários anos eu arquitetei um plano de vingança. Para todos eu era o filho bondoso e honrado da extinta família Uzumaki, mas na verdade eu apenas fingia ser assim.

- Aos poucos eu fui colocando meu plano em pratica, cultivei "amizades" uteis, comecei a ser influente, tripliquei o patrimônio de meu sogro e finalmente atraí a atenção de meu tio. Como eu disse antes: Ganância é um pecado. E ele era um grande pecador, enquanto eu fingia não saber de nada ele se mostrava um amigo leal e carismático, minha esposa e meu sogro não sabiam de nosso parentesco e nem do que ele havia feito.

- Rapidamente ele conquistou a confiança de minha família, meus filhos o adoravam, minha mulher gostava de sua conversa e meu sogro o admirava por sua capacidade administrativa. No começo tudo ia perfeitamente bem, até que novamente dividas começaram a ficar grandes demais, terras começaram a serem perdidas e muitos me julgaram bruxo, afinal, seria a mesma "maldição" pairando sobre minha cabeça novamente.

- Mas eu ainda tinha minhas "amizades" e isso incluía um bispo muito influente, ele havia crescido com meu pai e não estava quando ele foi morto, mas depois de ouvir minha história ficou atento com relação a meu tio. Enquanto minhas propriedades eram tiradas de nós em nome do Governo, as dele eram confiscadas pela Igreja. E quanto mais terras ele tirava de mim, mais terras eram colocadas em meu nome.

- Após um tempo o jogo começou a ficar perigoso demais, minha família começou a ser ameaçada de morte, o bispo começou a perder sua influencia graças a alguns problemas, que não vêem ao caso agora. Meus aliados começaram a sumir misteriosamente, mas os aliados de meu tio também. A ganância e a inveja nos deixaram cegos ao ponto de não percebermos que estávamos destruindo nossas famílias.

- Meu sogro foi assassinado, a esposa de meu tio também, só que ele tinha uma vantagem que eu não tinha. Ele não amou sua esposa, eu amei a minha, ele não tinha filhos e eu tinha. O bispo que era meu aliado, para não perder o resto de seu nome, se virou contra mim, tentei tirar minha família do país e mandá-los para a França ou Portugal, mas já era tarde demais... – o loiro fechou os olhos como se estivesse sentindo um mal estar.

- Você esta bem, meu jovem? – indagou Nidaime.

- Sim. – disse retomando a postura indiferente – Quando minha família estava fugindo da Espanha, os soldados do Rei os interceptaram, nós fomos acusados de estar ajudando Judeus a fugirem do país. Eu não vou falar o que fizeram com minha esposa e meus filhos, não quero nem me lembrar do que foi feito e tudo na minha frente. Odiei meu tio, a Igreja, odiei a corte que nos condenou, odiei as leis e odiei a mim mesmo por ser tão estúpido. O final de minha esposa foi na guilhotina, assim como meus filhos e eu passei meses sendo torturado por não admitir que conspirei com o inimigo, eu não queria o perdão, não queria uma morte simples, queria sofrer por ter feito minha família sofrer, após quase sete meses de tortura eu acabei morrendo.

Várias exclamações foram ouvidas...

- Após minha morte, descobri que a vida não acabava ali e odiei a Deus por não me deixar descansar em paz. Vaguei sentindo os reflexos das torturas recebidas, meu cérebro ainda me dizia que meu corpo todo doía, mesmo que eu não tivesse que sentir mais dores, pois não havia corpo algum.

- Descobri que podia caminhar entre os vivos e aprendi a controlar minhas dores, depois desvendei como mudar minhas vestes. Tentei achar minha família, mas descobri que eles tinham recebido a dádiva de ir para um lugar melhor, fiquei feliz por eles, sabia que não merecia esse presente, mas eles mereciam, sempre mereceram.

- Vi meu tio adoecer, agonizar e morrer. Sozinho. Triste. Culpado. Chorei por ele, chorei por mim, o perdoei para que ele tivesse uma morte mais calma. E depois não o vi mais, e nem queria saber.

- Na época da Primeira Guerra conheci Kyuubi, um demônio que gostava de perturbar as pessoas e me aliei a ele. O demônio não gostava de matar ou torturar fisicamente ninguém, ele gostava mais de perturbá-los em seus sonhos, gostava de criar uma ilusão onde eles eram atacados no meio da noite. Também gostava de fazer favores a pessoas que pensavam serem bruxos, na hora de cobrar ele simplesmente tirava da pessoa o que ela mais necessitava.

- Juntos começamos a fazer coisas deste tipo e quando percebemos, nós não ajudávamos bruxos e sim pessoas comuns. Afastávamos demônios verdadeiramente ruins, tirávamos "encostos" das pessoas, até ajudamos alguns Judeus a fugirem de Hitler na Segunda Guerra. E não pegamos nada em troca...

- Tsunade nos encontrou e nos tornou o que somos hoje, Kyuubi está tentando melhorar seu comportamento maroto e eu até fiz papel de Cupido. Não ligo para a decisão de vocês, já vi coisas demais para ter medo.

Suspirou cansado, fechou novamente os olhos, para evitar ver as lágrimas de alguns dos Anjos.

- Neste período que passei na terra, reaprendi a ter sentimentos, amo meu protegido do mesmo modo que amei meus filhos, sinto um carinho especial por Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari... Suigetsu é uma pessoa integra, Hinata tem um bom coração e ama verdadeiramente Sasuke. Torço para que os gêmeos Hyuuga não cometam os erros que meu pai e meu tio cometeram há séculos atrás, não quero que eles se tornem gananciosos ao ponto de destruírem suas vidas e as vidas de seus descendentes.

- Querem me rebaixar? Eu não ligo. Querem fazer com que eu continue sendo um Anjo Caído? Tanto faz. Querem me promover? Ótimo, fico feliz. Mas não importa o que vocês façam nada mudara o que eu sou. – concluiu encarando intensamente todos os pares de olhos que estavam no segundo andar.

- Você é um jovem corajoso, admitiu abertamente seus pecados diante de uma Corte Celestial. – disse Sandaime com um sorriso – Você admite que mentiu para conseguir atingir seus objetivos nesta missão?

- Sim, admito! Eu sabia que aquilo não iria passar em branco, mas mesmo assim eu fiz. – disse calmamente.

- E se você estivesse em nosso lugar, o que você faria? – perguntou a única mulher do grupo.

- Não sou bom em julgar nada, minha história prova isso perfeitamente. – fez uma mesura – Eu confio plenamente na decisão de vocês, apesar de ser um julgamento semelhante ao que eu participei séculos atrás, esta corte é composta por seres puros, seres que não estão cegados pelos pecados humanos. Devido a isso, vocês têm um bom senso de justiça e bondade, saberão perfeitamente o que fazer comigo. – voltou a postura ereta.

Os anjos começaram a conversar entre si, usando uma língua que nem o loiro e nem o ruivo conheciam, depois de alguns minutos de apreensão, Tsunade se levantou, juntamente com os outros supervisores. Eles fizeram um sinal pedindo silencio e todos se calaram.

- Decidimos que você deve concluir esta missão. – disse Minato.

O loiro o olhou surpreso.

- Mas após ela ser concluída, sua pena será aplicada. – concluiu Shodaime.

- E qual será minha pena?

- Você irá...

**********/*********

**20 de Novembro de 2007, Tókio, Japão.**

Os raios de Sol traspassaram as persianas, podia se ouvir suaves roncos vindos do sofá, onde um corpo estava estirado de modo torto.

- Porque você dormiu no sofá? – a voz grave o fez se assustar e se estatelar no chão.

- Quer me matar do coração? – Sasuke perguntou ao loiro que ria da sua cara.

- Não, só quero saber por que você dormiu no sofá. – respondeu calmamente.

- Você desapareceu ontem, eu fiquei preocupado. – esclareceu se achando patético.

O loiro sorriu e passou uma mão na cabeça de Sasuke, despenteando os cabelos escuros.

- Obrigada pela preocupação. – o moreno o encarou surpreso pelo tom sereno – Mas deixe que eu me preocupe com você, Sasuke. Esse é meu dever.

- Ok. – respondeu em um sussurro, como se fosse uma criança perante o pai.

Naruto parecia estar mais estranho que o normal, os olhos geralmente inexpressivos ou divertidos, estavam distantes e melancólicos. Sasuke não gostou de ver isso, mas não perguntou nada.

O telefone tocou, assustando o moreno, que rapidamente levantou do sofá alcançando o aparelho.

- Alô? – atendeu com voz fria, como sempre.

- _Sasuke?_ – o moreno arregalou os olhos quando escutou aquela voz – _Sasuke você 'ta ai?_

O anjo viu a expressão deu seu protegido tornar-se angustiada, enquanto sua face ficava mais pálida que o normal. Tirou o telefone da mão dele...

- Alô? – atendeu calmamente.

- _Quem 'ta falando? Cadê o Sasuke? – _a voz soou fria e irritada.

- Sasuke ficou surpreso demais por receber sua ligação, mas acho que você percebeu isso, Itachi-san. – o loiro disse sem sentimento algum, enquanto encarava o moreno que parecia congelado no lugar.

– Acho melhor vocês dois se encontrarem pessoalmente para conversar, por telefone nada pode ser resolvido. – recomendou.

- _E agora você decide o que é melhor para meu irmão? _– disse debochado – _Quem é você?_

- Era seu dever saber o que era melhor para seu irmão, mas você sempre foi egoísta ao ponto de pensar que sua satisfação era sempre mais importante. – escutou uma exclamação – Esse tipo de conduta nos trouxe para a atual situação. Ai eu pergunto: Você tem o direito de debochar de mim, apenas por eu saber o que é melhor para seu irmão?

Naruto escutou um bufo irritado e uma voz feminina falando algo para Itachi, sorriu ao perceber que o homem do outro lado da linha estava se acalmando, depois ouviu o som do telefone trocando de mãos.

-_ Você não vai nos dizer quem você é? – _uma voz feminina indagou.

- Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, um amigo de Sasuke. – respondeu – E você seria?

_- Terumi Mei, amiga de Itachi. _

- Mei-san, você não concorda que o melhor é que eles se encontrem pessoalmente, para ter uma conversa séria? – sugeriu, sabendo que a mulher estava agindo pela razão.

- _Concordo plenamente com você, Naruto-san. – _disse gentilmente – _Quando eles podem se encontrar?_

- Itachi pode vir até aqui? – indagou olhando o relógio, vendo que era 06h05min da manhã.

Sasuke continuava parado, olhando para um ponto qualquer da parede, como se seu corpo estivesse presente, mas sua mente não.

- _Que horas?_

- As 09h30min está bem?

- _Sim._ – respondeu – Você _ficará ai no apartamento?_

-Ficarei, para que a conversa não saia do controle. Mas não se preocupe, eu não irei me meter na conversa, eles são grandes o suficiente para se compreenderem sozinhos.

_- Ótimo! Assim você poderá me fazer companhia._ – disse divertida.

- Certo. – sorriu – Até mais Mei-san.

- _Até mais!_ – e desligou.

Recolocou o telefone no gancho e se jogou no sofá. Encarou Sasuke que agora estava sentado ao seu lado, o moreno estava com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto estava coberto por suas mãos, uma postura cansada e derrotada.

- Porque você fez isso? – indagou com a voz abafada.

- Vocês precisam conversar. – respondeu simplesmente – Ficar brigado com alguém que se ama, não é certo Sasuke.

Os olhos negros o encararam estupefatos.

- Itachi teve culpa por se relacionar com sua noiva, sua noiva teve culpa por se relacionar com seu irmão, mas você também teve culpa por não ter dado a ela a devida atenção. – esclareceu.

- Mas nós não tínhamos muito tempo, eu sou um homem ocupado não posso ficar viajando pra os Estados Unidos o tempo todo, e ela também não pode ficar vindo ao Japão sempre. – justificou.

- Quando se ama realmente alguém, ou algo, você faz de tudo para ficar próximo do que se ama. – os olhos azuis estavam presos aos negros – Se você realmente queria que essa relação progredisse, teria tentado mais. Ligado mais para ela, conversado mais com ela, teria conhecido mais a mulher que você havia escolhido para casar.

- E como eu poderia ter certeza de que fazendo isso, ela não iria me trair? – indagou exausto.

- Você não teria certeza de nada, mas só assim você poderia jogar a culpa toda nas costas dela e de seu irmão. – suspirou – O que eu quero mostrar a você é que os três têm culpa igual, guardar rancor por isso não ira valer a pena. Tente escutar seu irmão e tente escutar sua noiva, depois se desculpe com ela por não ter lhe dado a devida atenção e se você não quiser mais nada com ela termine o noivado.

- Eu não vou me desculpar com ninguém, eles me traíram! – exclamou ultrajado.

- Sasuke...

O loiro disse de forma falha e cansada... O moreno o encarou calado, a expressão ultrajada havia desaparecido.

- Eu cometi vários erros no passado por guardar rancor, não quero que o mesmo aconteça com você. Apenas tente entender o que acontecia entre eles, não estou pedindo para que você perdoe tudo e aceite de cabeça baixa. Estou pedindo para você pensar corretamente e entender que apesar de ter sido o traído, você não foi totalmente vitima. – se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

- Certo... – bagunçou os cabelos de forma irritada – Eu vou tentar.

- Ótimo, agora vá tomar um banho e ligue para seu pai falando que você não irá trabalhar hoje. – abriu a porta.

- Aonde você vai? – indagou confuso

- Kiba será internado hoje, para iniciar a Terapia de Indução, eu vou até lá para ver se está tudo bem. - respondeu – Não se preocupe eu volto antes de seu irmão chegar. – e saiu fechando a porta em seguida.

*********/********

O avião havia acabado de pousar, dele desceram duas mulheres que rapidamente se dirigiram para sessão de desembarque para pegar seus pertences. Depois a ruiva alugou um carro e ambas se dirigiram para um hotel.

- E então, quando você irá falar com Sasuke? – indagou enquanto ajeitava seus pertences dentro de um armário.

- Hoje mesmo, eu vou apenas trocar de roupa, tomar café da manha, dormir alguns minutos e em seguida irei ao apartamento dele. – disse Sakura entrando no banheiro.

- Você nem vai avisá-lo que está indo lá? – indagou Tayuya indignada.

- Não tenho tempo para isso Tayuya, eu preciso salvar meu relacionamento. – a voz saia abafada, pois a porta estava fechada – E por telefone ele não irá querer falar comigo.

A ruiva fez uma careta, precisaria de uma boa dose de aspirina no final do dia.

Era nove da manhã quando Sakura e Tayuya saíram do hotel, ambas devidamente alimentadas e descansadas. Elas se sentiram felizes por estarem novamente no Japão, apesar de gostarem dos Estados Unidos, a sensação de voltar ao país de origem era indescritível.

- Você sabe o endereço certo do Uchiha? – indagou a empresaria entrando no carro que havia alugado.

- Sim. – respondeu sentando no banco do carona – Você ainda sabe dirigir por Tókio?

- Óbvio! – deu partida, guiando o carro de acordo com as coordenadas passadas por Sakura.

*******/*******

Saiu do hotel 9h15min, pelos seus cálculos chegaria lá alguns minutos adiantados ainda. Olhou para Mei que encarava a paisagem de Tókio nostalgicamente, através da janela do carro.

Queria estar calmo, para poder conversar direito com o irmão, mas não conseguia controlar sua ansiedade. Qualquer um que o visse, pensaria que ele era o ser mais calmo do mundo, o que era uma completa encenação. Ele não é um grande ator por nada.

Suspirou olhando para o semáforo, como se apenas o olhar pudesse fazer com que ele abrisse mais rápido. Instantes depois ele abriu dando passagem aos carros.

*******/*******

Sasuke andava de um lado a outro da sala, estava nervoso, não sabia como iria agir ficando frente a frente com seu Aniki.

- Onde você está Naruto? – indagou baixo.

O loiro disse que voltaria antes de Itachi chegar, mas até agora nem havia dado sinal de vida. Sasuke sabia que estava sendo exagerado, mas não conseguia se livrar da ideia de que algo ia dar errado e ele perderia o controle, acabando por fazer coisas que não gostaria de fazer.

A campainha tocou o tirando de seus devaneios. Olhou para porta, receoso, depois relanceou para o relógio vendo que eram 9h23min. Aproximou-se e girou a maçaneta lentamente tomando o cuidado de manter a expressão indiferente, mas ela durou pouco, dando lugar a surpresa.

- Sakura? – indagou confuso.

- Bom dia Sasuke-kun. – cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Bom dia Uchiha-san. – saudou Tayuya que estava ao lado de Sakura.

Sasuke ficou parado olhando de uma para outra e torcendo para estar delirando. Teria que conversar com os dois ao mesmo tempo? Era demais pra cabeça dele.

- Você não vai convidá-las para entrar, Sasuke? Onde está sua educação? – indagou Naruto saindo da cozinha, com uma bandeja com chá e bolachas, colocando-a sobre e mesa de centro e parando perto do sofá.

O moreno se virou confuso, consequentimente deu passagem para as duas mulheres. Ele fechou a porta e se aproximou do anjo.

- Como você entrou? – sussurrou apenas para que o loiro escutasse.

- Nem vou me dignar a responder isso. – girou os olhos – Olá, eu sou Naruto, amigo de Sasuke. – se apresentou sorrindo com simpatia.

- Eu sou Tayuya. – a ruiva o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão – Prazer em conhecê-lo Naruto-san.

-O prazer é meu. – respondeu sorrindo e depois parou ao lado de Sasuke.

Sakura olhou de um para outro, cenas espantosas surgindo em sua mente, fazendo com que a rosada entrasse em pânico. Será que seu Sasuke ficou tão traumatizado com a traição ao ponto de virar...? Oh Deus! O que ela tinha feito?

Naruto ao perceber esses pensamentos vindos da atriz, a encarou com os olhos arregalados e simultaneamente teve uma súbita vontade de cair na gargalhada, mas se controlou.

- Você deve ser Sakura-san, certo? – indagou com um sorriso charmoso, tentando afastar as suspeitas da mente da jovem de olhos verdes.

- Sim. – piscou afastando os pensamentos absurdos – Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Igualmente! – apertou a mão da moça e depois se virou para o moreno. – Vocês dois não querem ir para a cozinha resolver alguns assuntos pendentes?

- Hn... – o Uchiha resmungou e foi em direção a cozinha.

A rosada o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos, maldita hora em que resolveu acabar com suas frustrações usando o corpo do clone mais velho de Sasuke.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-san. – o loiro pousou uma mão no ombro dela – Não importa o que aconteça naquela cozinha, não importa quais decisões vocês tomarão. Tenho certeza de que será melhor para os dois.

A jovem o olhou e assentiu, tomando o mesmo rumo que Sasuke.

- Quer um pouco de chá? – ofereceu e se sentou ao lado de Tayuya.

Mas antes que a ruiva pudesse falar algo, a campainha tocou novamente. Naruto foi atender.

- Sente-se Tayuya, a manhã será longa. – sugeriu enquanto abria a porta dando passagem para Itachi e Mei.

- Bom dia! – desejou calmo. – Eu sou Naruto, e vocês devem ser Itachi e Mei, correto?

Itachi encarou aquele menino surpreso, como alguém tão jovem poderia lhe dado uma lição de moral. Estava ficando trágica a sua situação.

- Sim, somos. Onde está Sasuke? – respondeu frio, não queria mais papo com aquele moleque.

- Está na cozinha... – Itachi se virou em direção ao cômodo – Com Sakura. – concluiu com um meio sorriso.

O Uchiha olhou melhor para o local e se deparou com Tayuya, que o olhava espantada.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? – o Uchiha indagou entre dentes.

- Não interessa, vai logo pra cozinha conversar com seu irmão. – retorquiu Naruto empurrando o moreno. – Mei-san, eu acho que Tayuya poderá lhe fazer companhia. – e entrou na cozinha junto com Itachi.

********/*******

Sasuke e Sakura estavam se encarando, o moreno esperava que a rosada começasse, enquanto ela pensava por onde começar. Eles estavam tão concentrados que nem escutaram a campainha, ou a conversa na sala. Só reparam na presença de Itachi, quando esteve foi forçado a se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado de Sakura e de frente para Sasuke.

- Não acredito que vocês ainda não falaram nada. – o loiro reclamou indignado.

- Você fala como se fosse fácil. – o moreno resmungou.

- É fácil. Quer ver? – olhou para Sakura – Conte-me Sakura, o que levou você a ficar com Itachi na primeira vez? – se sentou ao lado de seu protegido e encarou intensamente os olhos esmeralda.

- Era nosso aniversário de um ano, liguei pra Sasuke várias vezes no dia, mas em momento algum ele pode me atender. Eu relevei, afinal era sexta-feira e ele sempre ficava muito ocupado com o trabalho. – parecia não conseguir desviar os olhos verdes dos azuis de Naruto – Quando a noite chegou, eu esperei ele me mandar ao menos uma mensagem, mas não recebi nada e quando liguei Sasuke já estava dormindo.

O moreno ficou surpreso com a revelação, lembrou-se de que só percebeu que tinha esquecido o aniversário três dias depois, pois entranhou o fato de Sakura não ter ligado para ele, como fazia todos os dias. A partir daí começou a pedir que Hinata o lembrasse de todas as datas comemorativas que tivessem relação com Sakura ou qualquer outro familiar.

- Aquela noite eu fiquei muito chateada e chorei muito, afinal, que namorado esquece o aniversário de um ano? – lágrimas começaram a correr por sua face – Minhas amigas não quiseram me deixar em casa sozinha, insistiram tanto que eu decidi ir com elas para um barzinho. Mas chegando lá optei por beber até esquecer, o que não resolveu muito, pois após muita bebida Itachi chegou perguntando se eu estava bem.

O mais velho a encarou sério, esperando que ela começasse a jogar toda a culpa pra cima dele...

- Ele também não estava sóbrio, mas escutou todos os meus lamentos e também se lamentou sobre algo que não vem a caso agora. – olhou rapidamente para Itachi e depois voltou a encarar o anjo – Depois a conversa evoluiu para outra coisa e quando dei por mim, estava acordando com Itachi deitado na minha cama, ambos com muita ressaca e sem se lembrar de quase nada do que havia acontecido.

- Mas pelo que eu entendi isso não aconteceu apenas uma vez. – apontou Sasuke, friamente.

- Não, não aconteceu apenas uma vez. Quando acordamos aquele dia, resolvemos fingir que nada tinha acontecido, isso deu certo durante três meses. No entanto, comecei a ficar cada vez mais desanimada com o nosso relacionamento. – encarou Sasuke – Você nunca me ligava e quando eu ligava, você era frio e parecia não querer falar comigo. Às vezes em que você foi à Califórnia, me tratou mais como uma amiga do que como sua namorada, mas ai você me pediu em casamento e eu pensei que tudo mudaria.

- Fui ingênua, suas ações continuaram as mesmas. E novamente eu resolvi encher a cara pra tentar esquecer, como da ultima vez Itachi me ajudou e acabamos do mesmo jeito. – Sasuke abriu a boca – Antes que você pergunte: Eu não amo Itachi e ele não me ama, o que nós fazíamos era usar um ao outro como substitutos para quem amávamos verdadeiramente. Isso começou a virar rotina, íamos ao bar, bebíamos bastante e dormíamos juntos. Nunca ficamos estando sóbrios. Afinal sóbrios não conseguiríamos fingir que estávamos nos braços da pessoa que realmente amávamos.

- Você tem noção do quanto isso soa doentio? – o Uchiha mais jovem indagou com aborrecimento – Você se deitava com meu irmão apenas pelo fato de ele ser parecido comigo.

- Sim, eu fazia isso. E peço desculpas por não ter sido fiel a você, mas agora que eu estou pensando melhor eu percebi que seu irmão foi mais meu noivo que você. – disse secando as lágrimas e o encarando com olhos duros – Ele sempre foi um bom amigo e me ouvia quando eu tinha problemas com você, mesmo antes do nosso caso começar. Eu te amava Sasuke e estava cega ao ponto de não perceber que você nunca me amou.

- Itachi também nunca a amou. – apontou ofendido.

- É verdade, ele não me amou, mas também nunca fingiu me amar. – se levantou de supetão – Eu vim aqui na esperança de salvar meu relacionamento com você, só que não podemos salvar algo que nunca existiu, não é mesmo? – indagou com um sorriso melancólico – Sinto muito por termos acabado desta forma Sasuke-kun, mas acho que assim é melhor.

O moreno a encarou admirado, lembrando-se do porque de ter começado a namorar ela. Sakura poderia ser fútil e irritante às vezes, mas também sabia ser integra quando queria, ela era que nem ele. As pessoas a julgavam pelo que Sakura mostrava ao mundo, mas não se importavam em saber quem ela era por trás da mascara. Já Itachi percebeu o que o levava a repetir aquela besteira várias vezes, essa faceta de Sakura lembrava-lhe muito alguém.

A atriz se virou para partir, não queria mais ficar naquele lugar, não queria lembrar que foi incapaz de fazer o homem de seus sonhos amá-la.

- Sakura! – o moreno se levantou e foi até a ex-noiva.

A rosada se virou para encará-lo e se assustou quando ele a abraçou.

- Sinto muito por ter sido um idiota e não ter visto o quanto eu a fazia sofrer. – se afastou encarando os olhos verdes – Torço para que você encontre alguém que a ame verdadeiramente, a ame sem reservas e que seja capaz de fazê-la feliz.

- Certo... – concordou e mais lágrimas rolaram por sua face – E eu espero que você um dia encontre alguém que consiga entrar no seu coração, alguém que seja capaz de fazê-lo amar sem reservas. – tentou sorrir e se livrou do abraço – Amigos? – estendeu a mão.

- Amigos! – deu um meio sorriso e devolveu o cumprimento.

Naruto sorriu diante da cena, é verdade que ele havia harmonizado a energia do local, para evitar que surgissem discussões e para fazer com que os presentes pensassem de forma racional, mas ele não sabia que o efeito seria tão positivo.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. – encarou Naruto – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Naruto-kun, espero te ver novamente.

- Igualmente Sakura-san. – o loiro sorriu e se levantou para abraçá-la. – Também torço para que você encontre alguém que te ame de verdade e que te faça feliz. – se afastou sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – encarou Itachi - Desculpe por fazer você passar por isso Itachi-kun. – o fitou arrependida – Boa sorte! – e saiu da cozinha sem esperar resposta.

- Eu irei levá-la até a porta e não volto mais, espero que vocês consigam se entender sozinhos. – o loiro resmungou e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Sakura.

Os irmãos se encararam em silencio, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo precisavam dizer muita coisa.

- Desculpe. – começou Itachi após alguns minutos – Eu sei que fui um idiota, que não deveria ter me deitado com sua noiva e também não tenho justificativas plausíveis para algo assim.

O outro o encarou sem expressão.

- Sei que você não irá me perdoar tão facilmente, tenho certeza que você não perdoou Sakura completamente, apenas compreendeu que também foi culpa sua, no caso dela.

- Entendo aonde você quer chegar, Itachi. – Aquiesceu – Mas o que quero saber de verdade é se em algum momento da sua vida, você parou pra pensar nas conseqüências de suas ações? Quando você saiu de casa você se lembrou que tinha um irmão? Lembrou-se que nossa mãe já tinha morrido e que sem você eu ficaria a mercê dos empregados? Afinal papai não tem jeito para lidar com crianças. Quando você concordou em se deitar com uma mulher comprometida, lembrou-se de que o noivo dela era sangue do seu sangue? Não! Você não se lembrou.

Itachi tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido.

- Você é egoísta Itachi, sempre foi. Enquanto eu aprendi a camuflar sentimentos ao ponto de nem tê-los mais, você resolveu que nada era mais importante que você e seu bem estar. Isso eu não aceito Itachi, isso eu desprezo. – declarou com asco – Entendo que você resolveu acabar com suas frustrações usando minha ex-noiva, apenas pelo fato de ela lhe lembrar a Mei...

O mais velho arregalou os olhos...

- Você pensa que eu não percebi as semelhanças entre sua amiga e minha noiva, ou então, que eu não soubesse que você é apaixonado por Mei. Uma pessoa com a capacidade mental de uma bactéria, que visse vocês dois juntos uma vez, perceberia o que você sente por ela. Mas nada justifica o fato de você ter traído minha confiança e me feito de palhaço. – sua voz tornou-se mais dura.

- Se você me dissesse que se apaixonou por Sakura, sendo recíproco, que não pôde evitar e que a partir de agora, com o fim de nosso relacionamento, vocês ficariam juntos. Eu entenderia Itachi, eu o perdoaria sem nem pensar. Mas o que vocês dois fizeram, você principalmente, não é tão fácil de engolir. – se levantou, passando as mãos nos cabelos negros, num gesto de nervosismo.

- Nos últimos tempos eu aprendi a ter uma visão diferente da vida, aprendi que quando existe sentimento verdadeiro envolvido, nada pode ser feito com maldade. Mas você não se envolveu amorosamente com Sakura, você não deu valor ao carinho que eu sinto por você. Tudo que você fez foi pensar em si mesmo e no seu amor mal resolvido. – suspirou pesadamente – Não posso negar que uma parte de mim quer perdoar você, porque você é meu irmão e que os laços de sangue são mais fortes que qualquer coisa, mas a outra parte me lembra que você não pensou assim.

- Então Itachi eu aceito suas desculpas e acredito verdadeiramente que você está arrependido. – disse enquanto reparava que o irmão estava com os olhos marejados, apesar da expressão neutra – Mas não vou perdoar você hoje, ou amanha. Eu preciso de tempo para voltar a confiar em você e preciso ter certeza que você também mudará, pois se você não mudar eu prefiro nunca mais confiar em você. – concluiu olhando nos olhos do irmão.

- Você mudou bastante, otouto. – o mais velho, deu um meio sorriso cansado – Mudou para melhor, enquanto eu continuei o mesmo. – abaixou a cabeça, encostando a testa no tampo na mesa – Eu quero mudar também, quero voltar a ser um bom exemplo para você, quero voltar a merecer sua confiança. – a voz saiu abafada.

- Então comece se declarando para Mei, ela é uma boa pessoa e poderá te ajudar nessa mudança. – Sasuke aconselhou colocando uma mão sobre a cabeça do irmão em um gesto fraternal.

O mais jovem ainda estava com raiva, ainda queria encher Itachi de porrada e xingar Sakura de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis, mas sabia que essa não era a melhor opção. Algo no seu subconsciente lhe dizia que guardar rancor não era o melhor a se fazer. Ele tentaria perdoar, podia demorar, mas tinha certeza que iria conseguir.

- Vamos pra sala. – o mais jovem chamou, puxando o mais velho.

Itachi encarou as costas do irmão, quando o seguia para sala e se sentiu orgulhoso dele. Ele achava que Sasuke se parecia muito com a mãe deles fisicamente, mas agora ele percebeu que na personalidade também. E isso o deixava feliz, pois sua mãe foi pessoa mais digna que ele já conheceu.

_continua..._

N/A: Oi pessoas! o/

Sim eu sei que esse capitulo foi um tanto parado, afinal, só teve gente narrando o passado. Mas pelo menos agora a gente sabe um pouco mais sobre o Naruto! o/

Para quem não sabe:

A Inquisição na Espanha atuou sob o controle dos reis da Espanha de 1478 até 1834. Esta Inquisição foi o resultado da Reconquista da Espanha das mãos dos muçulmanos, e da política de conversão de judeus e muçulmanos espanhóis ao catolicismo. A Inquisição foi um importante instrumento na política chamada _**limpeza de sangue **_contra os descendentes de judeus e de muçulmanos convertidos.

Nas história eu coloquei como se Naruto estivesse sendo acusado de ajudar os Judeus, que não quiseram se converter ao catolicismo, a fugir!

Mas acho que todo mundo ja entendeu, eu que sou meio confusa! ¬¬

**Gostaram? Reviews**

**Odiaram? Reviews**

**Querem brigar comigo pela demora? Reviews**

**Um Review com certeza faz um autor feliz!**

**Bjins**


	9. Rumos

**N/A: **Oi pessoas, tudo bom?

Aí vai mais um capítulo! /o/

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Rumos. **

**21 de Novembro de 2007, Tókio, Japão.**

Ouviu o barulho característico do despertador ao longe, mas não tinha nenhuma vontade de levantar. Sentia uma respiração cadenciada em sua nuca, enquanto um braço circundava sua cintura. Sorriu ao se lembrar da noite passada.

Karin e Suigetsu haviam conversado e ela tinha pedido para ele passar mais um tempo no Japão para eles aproveitarem mais a companhia um do outro. Após o expediente do dia anterior - o qual foi muito cansativo, pois Sasuke e Hinata não foram trabalhar por problemas familiares e consequentemente seu trabalho triplicou -, eles haviam saído para jantar e conversaram bastante.

Após uma quantidade grande de sake, a conversa tomou um rumo mais sentimental, Karin falou sobre sua paixão por Sasuke e que sabia, nunca iria dar em nada, pois tinha certeza que o moreno já gostava de outra pessoa. Suigetsu então começou a falar sobre sua vida nos EUA, dos casos que ele teve, mas no final ele acabou por revelar o que ainda sentia pela amiga.

Alguns anos antes ele já tinha se declarado para a ruiva, mas ela reagiu de forma negativa e a consequência disso foi à mudança de país. Mas agora algo havia mudado, a reação dela foi inesperada para ele, mas muito bem aceita.

Karin decidiu dar uma chance ao Hozuki, na verdade ela queria dar uma chance a si mesma e algo lhe dizia que desta vez iria dar certo.

- Você não vai desligar o despertador? – a voz rouca a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Não, eu estou com preguiça. – respondeu fazendo manha, mas desligando o despertador.

- Você tem que ir trabalhar hoje? – perguntou, apoiando a cabeça na mão direita, para poder ver o rosto de Karin, enquanto com a mão esquerda acariciava os cabelos da ruiva.

- Sinceramente eu não quero. – beijou o Hozuki calmamente e depois se levantou – Mas infelizmente é necessário, não é verdade? –sorriu se cobrindo com um lençol.

- Eu acho uma pena. – a encarou com um olhar malicioso.

Ela riu e foi em direção ao banheiro, ele a seguiu com os olhos e sorriu largamente quando ela sinalizou para ele acompanhá-la. Karin só pensou em uma coisa quando sentiu Suigetsu a abraçar: "Chegarei atrasada hoje!"

*******/*******

A campainha tocou, ele tentou ignorar, apenas tentou, pois a pessoa do outro lado da porta, após ficar por uns dois minutos com o dedo pregado na campainha, começou a esmurrá-la de um jeito pouco delicado.

- Shikamaru, abre logo a porta! – a voz de sua namorada surgiu o arrancando completamente do sono.

Levantou-se irritado, mas cansado demais para demonstrar. Passou rapidamente pelo banheiro, onde Temari tomava banho, alcançou a sala aos tropeços, graças ao fato de tentar andar de olhos fechados e finalmente chegou à porta de entrada, abrindo-a de supetão. O que viu o acordou rapidamente.

Parados na soleira da porta, com expressões nada felizes, estavam os irmãos Sabaku. Gaara o encarava friamente, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito em uma postura ameaçadora, enquanto Kankuro estava com o punho fechado, pronto para bater novamente na porta, mas agora parecia que ele iria acertar um soco no moreno a sua frente.

- Bom dia! – desejou Gaara friamente, enquanto dava um meio sorriso nada amigável.

- Er... Bom dia. – disse embaraçado, dando espaço para os dois entrarem na casa.

Era a primeira vez que ficava frente a frente com os irmãos de Temari, já que ambos moravam em outro país.

- Shika, quem era na por... – a loira parou a frase, ao ver os irmãos encarando malignamente seu namorado. – O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – indagou feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo receosa.

Eles sorriram para a irmã, mudando totalmente as expressões.

**Flash Back On:**

O Jaguar prateado estacionou em frente à casa de classe média, seus dois ocupantes desceram, se dirigindo até a porta de entrada. O empresário tocou a campainha.

- Você acha que eles ficarão surpresos em nos ver? – Kankuro perguntou divertido.

- Vão, mas não fique empolgado. Temari não irá cozinhar para você. – rebateu Gaara, sem mudar de expressão.

- Chato. – resmungou e tocou novamente a campainha.

- Já vai! – uma voz masculina soou abafada.

A porta se abriu revelando um homem, aparentando ter uns quarenta anos, aproximadamente 1,70m, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos negros. O homem era Yashamaru, tio deles.

Após a morte dos pais em um acidente de carro, Yashamaru brigou na justiça pela guarda das crianças, afinal o irmão do pai deles, Sasori, também queria a guarda deles, porque achava que o outro não tinha capacidade para educá-los.

No final eles acabaram por pegar uma guarda compartilhada, muito útil, pois eram três crianças e nenhum dos dois iria conseguir criá-las sozinhos, eles também receberam a ajuda de Chiyo, avó de Sasori.

Porém quando Kankuro completou dezoito anos, Sasori foi morar no Reino Unido, onde dá aula de História da Arte em uma escola renomada.

- Kankuro, Gaara! – exclamou e abraçou os rapazes.

- Oi tio. – saudaram sorrindo.

- Por que vocês não avisaram que vinham? – perguntou puxando os dois para entrar na casa.

- Queríamos fazer uma surpresa. – o ruivo respondeu e o tio o olhou estranho - Na verdade o Kankuro queria. – esclareceu girando os olhos, fazendo o tio rir.

- Eu sempre tenho as melhores ideias. – Kankuro piscou um olho.

- Não importa quem deu a ideia, o importante é que vocês dois finalmente lembraram que têm família! – deu um soco fraco no braço de cada um.

- Nós nunca esquecemos que temos família, apenas não temos muito tempo para ir visitá-la. – argumentou o castanho. – E nem para viajar ao Reino Unido para visitar o Tio Sasori. Se ele descobrir que viemos te visitar, ele mata a gente. – resmungou.

- Onde está Temari? – indagou o ruivo, percebendo que sua irmã, que sempre acorda cedo, ainda não havia aparecido.

O tio estacou, havia esquecido este pequeno detalhe. Encarou os dois sobrinhos que agora o fitavam curiosos.

- Acho melhor vocês se sentarem, eu irei preparar um chá e já volto. – saiu sem esperar resposta.

Os mais jovens se entreolharam desconfiados, mas resolveram seguir o conselho do mais velho. Minutos depois o homem voltou carregando uma bandeja, onde havia um bule de chá, três xícaras e algumas bolachas, depositou-a sobre a mesa e sentou em uma poltrona.

- Sirvam-se! – ordenou sério, enquanto colocava chá em uma das xícaras e sorvia o liquido.

Eles obedeceram, mas ainda o encaravam desconfiados...

- Eu não sou de enrolar. – suspirou – Temari passou a noite na casa do namorado.

Os dois se engasgaram, cuspindo o chá...

- COMO É? – rosnaram.

- Não usem esse tom de voz comigo, vocês ainda me devem respeito. – estreitou os olhos – Eu ainda posso dar uma surra em vocês dois.

- Desculpe. – pediu Kankuro.

- Sinto muito. – Gaara respirou fundo, se acalmando – Desde quando ela está namorando?

- Faz quase um mês. – sorveu mais um gole.

- E já está dormindo na casa dele? – o Sabaku mais velho estava assombrado.

- Eles estão namorando há quase um mês, mas têm um "rolo" – fez as aspas com os dedos, depois de colocar a xícara no colo – há quase um ano.

- Como nós não ficamos sabendo disso? – o ruivo inquiriu com a postura indiferente de sempre.

- Ela é discreta e vocês ausentes. – respondeu calmamente.

- Então a culpa é nossa?

O mais velho encarou Kankuro sem entender a pergunta.

- Culpa de que? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É nossa culpa ela não confiar na gente e esconder que está namorando. – Gaara respondeu.

- De certa forma, sim. – fez uma expressão pensativa – Vocês dois não se preocupem, ela iria contar a vocês em breve, só estava esperando a liberação das férias, para que ela e Shikamaru pudessem ir aos Estados Unidos lhes contar a novidade.

- Eles iriam até lá nos contar? – indagou o castanho admirado.

- Temari queria contar por telefone, mas Shikamaru achou melhor falar pessoalmente com vocês. – viu os rostos surpresos dos sobrinhos e sorriu – De acordo com ele: "Nosso relacionamento é sério Yashamaru-san, então da mesma forma que vim até aqui pedir sua anuência, é correto pedir pessoalmente o consentimento dos dois irmãos dela."

- Ela, moderninha do jeito que é, aceitou isso?

- Temari discutiu com Shikamaru, alegando não precisar do consentimento de ninguém, Kankuro. E ele apenas revidou dizendo que também não precisava, mas que era necessário conquistar a confiança dos familiares dela, para não ter uma convivência familiar "problemática".

- Ele parece ser interessante. – alegou Gaara com um meio sorriso – O que você achou dele, tio?

- Shikamaru é um rapaz inteligente, calmo e responsável, porém, é um tanto preguiçoso. Ele e Temari tentaram ficar juntos há um tempo, mas devido a problemas de incompatibilidade de personalidade eles não seguiram em frente. Enquanto ela gosta de uma vida agitada, ele gosta de uma rotina mais parada e caseira.

- Por que eles estão juntos se são tão diferentes? – inquiriu Kankuro.

- Um amigo deles ajudou nisso, mostrando que mesmo brigando eles ainda se gostam. Além do mais, apesar de diferenças gritantes, eles têm semelhanças também, ambos têm os mesmos objetivos e a mesma carreira.

- Ele também é um jornalista? – Gaara fez uma discreta careta. Ainda não acreditava que a irmã fez faculdade de Jornalismo, uma carreira que aproveitaria pouco da inteligência dela, em sua opinião ¹. Ele achava que ela poderia ser médica, engenheira, ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Sim, mas ele atua mais como fotografo. – esclareceu – Ele fez Técnico em Fotografia e faculdade de Jornalismo. O que eu achei um desperdício para alguém tão inteligente. – acrescentou.

- Você também achou um desperdício eu ter me tornado um ator. – Gaara rebateu.

- Ainda acho. – murmurou e bebeu mais um gole de chá.

- E quando nós iremos conhecê-lo? – indagou o mais velho dos irmãos.

Yashamaru deu um sorriso travesso.

- Que tal agora? – indagou marotamente.

- Você irá nos levar lá? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Não, pois as 10h00min eu tenho que estar no serviço e agora já são 9h13min – olhou o relógio de pulso -, mas eu posso passar o endereço dele para vocês.

- Ok. – confirmaram ao mesmo tempo.

O homem anotou um endereço em um bloco de papel e antes de entregá-lo, advertiu.

- Não façam nada estúpido, Shikamaru é um bom rapaz. Deixem as coisas estúpidas para Sasori fazer, quando descobrir. – a voz soou ameaçadora.

- Certo! – anuiu Kankuro, enquanto Gaara apenas assentia.

Despediram-se do tio, dizendo que passariam o tempo de viajem morando com ele, enquanto o mais velho apenas respondeu que não esperava menos que isso. E depois seguiram para a casa do tal Shikamaru.

**Flash Back Off. **

- Tio Yashamaru é um traidor! – murmurou Temari, fazendo uma careta.

- Deixe-o escutar isso... - disse Kankuro sombriamente.

A loira estremeceu diante da possibilidade, Shikamaru franziu o cenho.

- O que vocês dois vieram fazer aqui? – cruzou os braços na frente do peito, parando em frente ao namorado, como se quisesse protegê-lo.

- Viemos conhecer seu namorado... – Gaara começou frio.

- Ameaçá-lo se necessário... – Kankuro estreitou os olhos.

- Dizer a ele que você é uma garota especial... – Gaara sorriu para a irmã.

- E que nós queremos ter certeza que ele está a sua altura. – Kankuro fuzilou o cunhado com os olhos.

Temari ficou sem saber o que dizer diante das palavras dos irmãos, mas Shikamaru soube.

- Eu soube que ela era uma garota especial desde o momento em trocamos as primeiras palavras, eu tenho consciência de que nunca estarei à altura de merecê-la, mas vocês podem ter certeza que me esforçarei ao máximo para tentar estar. – disse o moreno com a típica voz tediosa, mas de forma direta e sincera.

A namorada se virou emocionada, mas o Nara não a encarava, na verdade parecia que ele ia cochilar a qualquer momento, os olhos estavam semicerrados e ele bocejou alto.

- QUE MERDA SHIKAMARU! NEM DEPOIS DE UMA DECLARAÇÃO VOCÊ FICA ACORDADO! – gritou dando um cascudo na cabeça do moreno.

- Garota problemática. – resmungou massageando o local ferido.

Gaara e Kankuro ficaram pasmos diante da cena, o ultimo não resistiu e soltou uma sonora gargalhada, enquanto o ruivo se limitou a dar um meio sorriso.

- Acho que não precisamos ameaçar esse ai, Gaara. – disse tentando controlar o riso.

- Verdade! – concordou sendo contagiado pelo humor do irmão.

- E VOCÊS CALEM A BOCA! – deu um cascudo na cabeça de cada um.

- Aí! – exclamaram.

- Boa sorte Shikamaru, você vai precisar. – desejou Kankuro.

- E vai precisar de um plano de saúde também. – disse o ruivo, fazendo uma careta quando tocou no galo que se formou.

O moreno deu um pequeno sorriso, agora só faltava falar com Sasori, mas isso era outra história.

*******/*******

Sentia-se fraco, como se tivessem drenado todas as suas forças, não tinha nem vontade de abrir os olhos. Havia acabado de sair de uma sessão de quimioterapia, ou já fazia algumas horas? Não sabia ao certo.

Uma mão acariciou gentilmente seu rosto, a mão cheirava a álcool, mas pelo toque ele sabia que era sua mãe. Graças às visitas de Naruto, - que mesmo sem revelar que era um anjo, conseguiu conquistar facilmente a confiança de seus familiares – sua mãe não se deixou levar pela depressão, ela era uma mulher forte e o loiro mostrou isso a ela.

E também tinha Shino, o residente em oncologia que havia virado uma pessoa muito importante para a família Inuzuka, ele acompanhou o caso desde o começo. Quando foi descoberto que Kiba precisava de uma medula e ninguém da família era compatível, ele se prontificou a fazer o exame de compatibilidade e tornou-se o doador.

- Como você está se sentindo? – a voz de Shino soou profissional.

- Ainda não sei como você descobre que ele está acordado. – Hana disse impressionada.

- Estou me sentindo péssimo, até parece que eu corri uma maratona no deserto. – respondeu o paciente com voz rouca.

A mão de sua mãe se afastou de seu rosto, quando ele abriu os olhos para encarar sua família. A mulher estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, mas seus olhos brilhavam preocupados. Um pouco mais atrás dela estavam seu pai e Hana, sua irmã de dez anos, ambos o encaravam em expectativa. Todos usavam roupas especiais, já que ele não podia ser exposto a qualquer tipo de vírus.

- Sente falta de ar, dor no corpo ou qualquer outra coisa fora do normal? – o de cabelos castanhos continuou perguntando, enquanto anotava algo em uma prancheta.

Kiba o encarou e deu um pequeno sorriso, apesar da voz soar profissional, ele percebeu que o Aburame também estava preocupado.

- Não estou sentindo nada fora do normal, apenas estou um pouco cansado. – a voz ainda estava rouca.

- Certo. – se aproximou do moreno, o examinou rapidamente, sempre anotando coisas e depois colocou a prancheta sobre uma mesinha que estava ao lado da cama. – Você está reagindo bem ao tratamento. – apertou a mão do amigo dando um sorriso.

- Que bom. – tentou sorrir, mas sentiu ânsia – Acho que eu vou vomitar! – exclamou. Rapidamente Shino entregou a ele um recipiente.

- Isso é normal? – Sr. Inuzuka estava preocupado.

- Sim. – respondeu Kakashi entrando no recinto. Ele é o médico que cuida do caso de Kiba, além de ser o chefe do setor de Oncologia e o responsável pelos residentes.

– O corpo irá reagir de várias formas ao tratamento, pois o cérebro está mandando ao corpo a mensagem de que algo está errado com os glóbulos brancos. Então será comum o paciente ter ânsia de vômito, um pouco de febre e sentir cansaço. ³

- Entendo. – assentiu o homem, voltando a olhar o filho.

- Você já o examinou, Shino? – indagou o médico de cabelos grisalhos.

- Sim. – respondeu e entregou a ele a prancheta.

O médico passou rapidamente os olhos negros pelo que estava escrito e deu um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- Bom está tudo ok por aqui. Pedirei para uma enfermeira trazer algo ruim, porém saudável, para você comer. – disse divertido e saiu da sala, afinal ele tinha outros quartos e outros residentes para verificar.

- Ele poderia ter mentido, falando que a comida era gostosa. – resmungou o paciente, fazendo os outros rirem.

Kakashi, que ainda estava parado do lado de fora, também riu. Na opinião dele Kiba era um garoto de sorte, Shino era um de seus mais brilhantes "alunos", logo de cara ele quis cuidar do caso de Kiba e fez de tudo para ajudá-lo. Mas o grisalho tinha consciência que esse interesse ia além do profissional, ficou preocupado no começo, mas quando viu a interação dos dois, relaxou.

- 'Tá fazendo o que parado ai, Kakashi? – uma voz feminina indagou autoritária – Você ainda tem pacientes para atender, nem tente me enrolar de novo.

- Anko eu vou cuidar dos meus pacientes, já disse que só cheguei atrasado hoje porque me perdi nos caminhos da vida. – fez cara de inocente.

- Se você começar a me irritar, o único caminho que você irá conhecer é o do sofá. – disse malignamente.

- Hei! Não leve isso para o lado pessoal. – fez uma pose teatral.

- Levarei, pois quando você se atrasa, eu tenho que te cobrir na clinica. E acabo tendo que ficar até mais tarde pra dar conta das consultas que eu atrasei, por pegar as suas. – retorquiu com as mãos na cintura.

- Certo eu prometo não me atrasar mais e para compensar o erro, hoje eu faço o jantar. – deu um selinho na esposa, piscou um olho marotamente e saiu.

- Idiota. – murmurou sem conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

*******/*******

- Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda? – indagou Sai ao ver a namorada carregando uma grande caixa, cheia de novos vasos.

- Tenho. – respondeu grossa.

- Você ainda 'tá com raiva de mim? – o jovem pálido indagou.

- Óbvio Sai! Você praticamente me expulsou da sua casa ontem, além de ter fugido de mim nos últimos dias. – colocou a caixa sobre o balcão e bufou exasperada.

- Quando cheguei aqui hoje, você não quis nem me ouvir e já foi gritando histericamente. – disse sério – E no final você apenas disse que a culpa não era minha e começou a colocar a culpa em si mesma. Você vai me deixar explicar o que está acontecendo? – indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

A loira o encarou, não conseguia entender como ele poderia ser tão indiferente a tudo. Mas não podia reclamar, Sai sempre foi assim, desde que ela havia conhecido.

- Eu andei "fugindo" de você por esses dias, por causa disso...

Ino o encarou após a afirmação, só percebendo naquele instante que ele carregava um quadro na mão. Não era pequeno tinha 50cmx70cm, mas estava tampado por um pano, impossibilitando-a de ver o que estava representado na tela.

Ele retirou o pano, o que fez a loira arregalar os olhos surpresa. A imagem a retratava deitada em um campo de flores usava um vestido rosa com detalhes em lilás e tinha uma fita, também lilás, prendendo os cabelos. Carregava um olhar distante e um tanto triste.

- É lindo... – sussurrou emocionada.

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você, mas acho que quase perco a namorada por isso. – disse com um meio sorriso.

- Por que eu estou com essa expressão triste? – indagou curiosa.

- Eu terminei o quadro ontem a noite, após você ter saído. – os olhos dele brilharam estranhamente – Você tinha essa expressão no rosto quando saiu, apesar disso soar estranho, eu a achei bela. – ela fez uma careta – Você sabe que o meu estilo é esse, dificilmente eu retrato pessoas felizes, acho que as pessoas mostram melhor o que são verdadeiramente quando estão tristes. Mas essa imagem serve também, para eu me lembrar de nunca mais deixá-la triste, mesmo estando linda com essa expressão eu a prefiro sorrindo. – e sorriu.

- Idiota. – murmurou aproximando-se dele.

Ele largou o quadro próximo à parede, enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para si e a beijou. Ino passou os braços pelo pescoço de Sai e deu um pequeno sorriso entre o beijo.

- Gostou do presente? – indagou o moreno, após se separarem.

- Amei... – respondeu sorrindo – Mas da próxima vez que você me expulsar da sua casa, eu te mato! – sua expressão ficou ameaçadora.

Sai apenas a puxou para um novo beijo.

*******/*******

O nervosismo era muito, fazia tanto tempo que não pisava no escritório de seu pai! Por Deus! Como ela queria fugir dali. Esfregava as mãos tentando dissipar a ansiedade, olhou o relógio de pulso eram 10h00min, seu primo e tio ainda não haviam chegado.

Seu pai estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha concentrado em um documento, ele apenas a havia encarado quando ela entrou. Sabia que não poderia escapar de seu destino, por mais que tivesse fugido daquilo desde o instante em que descobriu a verdade, tinha consciência de que nada poderia tirá-la daquela realidade.

Iria se casar com seu primo Neji! O frio, esnobe e arrogante Neji. Sempre sonhou em se casar com um homem que ela amasse. Seu príncipe encantado!

Mas acabou por ter que aceitar se casar com um homem que nem gostava dela, um homem que a achava patética. Suspirou. Talvez isso fosse o melhor, pelo menos assim não teria mais que conviver com _ele. _A pessoa que aprendeu a amar, apesar dos defeitos e do jeito diferente de ser. Seu príncipe encantado, que já tinha sua própria princesa.

Sabia da traição, tinha consciência de que aquilo era difícil de perdoar, mas ele estava tão mudado! Talvez ele desse uma segunda chance a sua princesa e desta vez desse a devida atenção ao amor que ela sentia por ele. Sim! Hinata tinha absoluta certeza do amor que Sakura sentia por Sasuke.

Saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a porta se abrir, nem se dignou a olhar para trás para ver quem entrava. Mesmo que não tivesse convivência, a presença de Neji era muito marcante para se esquecer.

- Bom agora que todos estão aqui, podemos começar a reunião. – anunciou Hiashi, enquanto sinalizava para Hisashi e Neji se acomodarem próximos a Hinata. O mais novo do seu lado direto e o mais velho no esquerdo.

- E do que exatamente se trata essa reunião? – indagou o gêmeo mais novo, um tanto sarcástico.

- Como se você não soubesse, Hisashi. – o outro rebateu frio – Iremos falar sobre a união matrimonial de nossos filhos. – disse como se estivesse se referindo a objetos de troca.

- Achei que você havia desistido da ideia, afinal, sua filha nem morava mais na sua casa.

- Ela não morava mais, pois resolveu adquirir experiências profissionais em outras empresas. – Hinata sentiu-se desconfortável pela afirmação, mas seu pai nem se dignou a encará-la – Mas agora ela voltou para arcar com suas responsabilidades.

- Não me importa mais. – anunciou o gêmeo mais novo, com um sorriso grotesco – Agora que a empresa está sob meu poder, eu não preciso mais de sociedade alguma e consequentemente de nenhum casamento.

A jovem Hyuuga encarou o pai, chocada pela afirmação do tio e percebeu que por mais que sua face estivesse indiferente, era possível perceber um pequeno espanto em seus olhos.

- Agora não é hora para piadas meu irmão... – desconversou o mais velho, nervoso.

- Quem disse que é piada Hiashi? – arqueou a sobrancelha. – Os acionistas estavam descontentes com sua administração e resolveram assinar uma petição, exigindo que eu, na posição de único herdeiro capacitado, o substituísse. – após concluir entregou o dito documento nas mãos de seu irmão mais velho.

Hiashi leu rapidamente o documento e suas clausulas, a máscara indiferente havia caído, em sua face vários sentimentos transpassavam de forma rápida, incredulidade, indignação, raiva, tristeza e por fim arrependimento. Deixou a folha cair de suas mãos, e recostou as costas no espaldar da confortável cadeira de couro, fechou os olhos albinos* e soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

Todos os presentes o encaravam, Hinata preocupada, Neji indiferente e Hisashi com um olhar superior. Os três se espantaram ao escutar uma risada, ela começou baixa e depois se tornou uma estrondosa gargalhada.

- Hiashi? – indagou o gêmeo mais novo, um tanto preocupado com a sanidade do irmão.

Ele queria o que lhe era de direto sim, mas não queria fazer mal, físico ou psicológico, a seu irmão. Não iria tirá-lo da empresa ou coisa parecida, apenas o tiraria do poder, faria dele apenas mais um funcionário.

As gargalhadas continuaram até que se transformaram em um riso amargo e sarcástico.

- Sabe Hinata, aquele amiguinho loiro do Uchiha, disse que isso iria acontecer, mas eu não acreditei. – encarou a filha de forma fria novamente – Ele me disse que eu seria apunhalado pelas costas por meu próprio irmão, mas eu não acreditei que Hisashi seria capaz de tal coisa. Ingênuo da minha parte. – levantou-se elegante e imponente como sempre.

Hinata o fitou incrédula ao escutar que Naruto havia avisado o pai sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Mas como Naruto soube? – não conseguiu segurar a pergunta.

- Ele não me disse, mas deveria fazer parte do "esquema" também. – afastou-se da cadeira marrom – Mas acho melhor o mini Uchiha tomar cuidado com ele. – deu de ombros – Sente-se em sua cadeira _irmão._ – sarcasmo – Afinal hoje foi o dia da caça. – soltou com escárnio.

Ninguém conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Hisashi pensava que seu irmão iria protestar e exigir pelo menos uma reunião com os acionistas, mas aconteceu o oposto e inexplicavelmente alguém o havia alertado sobre o que estava acontecendo e ele não acreditou.

- Você não vai ao menos exigir uma reunião com os acionistas? – indagou Neji, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez.

- Eu não preciso passar por essa humilhação para saber que perdi meu posto. – deu um meio sorriso, mas não havia mais traço de sarcasmo e frieza em suas feições, apenas cansaço e resignação incaracterísticos do mais velho dos Hyuuga. – Depois virei recolher minhas coisas. – e se aproximou da porta.

- Eu não lhe deixarei sem emprego, Hiashi. – esclareceu Hisashi.

- Não se preocupe comigo irmão. – disse sem se virar – Preocupe-se com suas novas responsabilidades. – encarou o outro por cima do ombro – Só peço que não desampare minhas filhas, afinal por pior que eu tenha sido com você, jamais desamparei o seu. – e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Hinata encarou o pai triste, não por não ser mais a futura herdeira dos Hyuuga – na verdade ela nunca se importou com isso – mas sim por saber que aquela empresa era a vida de seu pai.

- Eu não deixarei sua família desamparada Hinata, afinal também é minha família. – justificou Hisashi.

Hinata levantou o olhar e deu um sorriso triste...

- Eu confio em você tio, não estou preocupada com isso. – retorquiu e se levantou – Parabéns pela nova posição! – desejou fazendo uma reverencia respeitosa e depois caminhou em direção a saída.

- Se você quiser, nós podemos dar continuidade ao antigo acordo. – sugeriu o novo presidente. – Assim a administração da empresa não ficará em mãos de estranhos, quando eu deixar o cargo.

Neji arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, o que não passou despercebido por Hinata que compreendeu que o primo queria aquela união tanto quanto ela.

- Tio, o senhor mal virou o presidente e já quer pensar em quando for deixar o cargo? – deu um sorriso de lado – É como meu pai disse: Preocupe-se com suas novas responsabilidades.

A jovem Hyuuga saiu da sala deixando os homens espantados com sua atitude.

- Ela está se tornando um Uchiha Sasuke de saia. – murmurou Neji.

- Não... Ela está mostrando quem realmente é Hyuuga Hinata. – encarou o filho – Seria uma excelente união. – sorriu.

- Eu não acho. – rebateu o mais jovem.

*******/*******

Respirou fundo olhando o átrio, elegantemente decorado, do prédio de administração da empresa de sua família. Os seus antigos subordinados faziam mesuras educadas enquanto ele passava por eles e pela primeira vez em muitos anos foram retribuídos com um meneio de cabeça e um meio sorriso, por parte do mais velho dos Hyuuga.

Podia dizer que havia sido completamente surpreendido por seu irmão, mas seria tolo de sua parte. O jovem loiro, amigo do Uchiha, o deixou com "a pulga atrás da orelha" o que fez com que ele pensasse no que faria se seu irmão tomasse seu lugar na empresa.

Acabou percebendo que seria triste, porém não seria motivo para uma depressão profunda e sim para um recomeço ao lado das pessoas que amava.

- Papai! – ouviu uma voz chamar e se virou.

Hinata vinha correndo em sua direção, uma expressão preocupada adornando o rosto claro e delicado. O homem parou, percebendo pela primeira vez o quanto sua filha havia crescido e na besteira que teria feito se a tivesse forçado a se casar com Neji.

- O senhor está bem? – a jovem indagou ao parar em frente à Hiashi.

- Sim. – respondeu serenamente. – Acho que finalmente estou bem.

Ela franziu o cenho sem entender nada, seu pai sempre iria surpreendê-la.

- Sabe filha, por mais que me doa admitir: trabalhar para o Uchiha caçula fez muito bem a você. – passou um braço pelos os ombros de Hinata e a incitou a caminhar ao seu lado em direção ao estacionamento – O que o garoto loiro disse fez com que eu pensasse sobre meus princípios e sobre o que eu havia me tornado.

- Naruto é realmente impressionante... – murmurou baixinho.

- Sim ele é. – espremeu os lábios – Me desculpe. – pediu baixo, como se tivesse dificuldade de pronunciar as palavras.

A jovem encarou-o, incrédula e confusa.

- Eu deveria perceber sozinho o erro que iria cometer, mas foi preciso um pirralho me abrir os olhos. – suspirou – Eu tive sorte, pois apesar do casamento arranjado eu acabei me apaixonando por sua mãe e ela por mim. Porém isso não significa que o mesmo aconteceria com você, Hinata quando me casei meu coração era livre, o seu não é. – sorriu triste.

Aquilo era demais para ela, primeiro seu tio tomando o comando da empresa, depois o desabafo de seu pai, o mundo estava de ponta cabeça ou era apenas impressão sua? Na sala ele parecia tão frio, profissional, alheio a existência dela, ou seja, normal, agora ele parecia apenas um homem cansado e resignado, alguém que necessitava de momentos sem "pressão".

Avistou o Maserati GranSport pertencente ao seu pai, um carro que mostrava seu _status, _algo que ele não tinha mais.

- O que o senhor fará agora? – indagou timidamente.

- Acho que montarei uma floricultura! – respondeu sem pestanejar.

- O que? - olhos arregalados.

- Sua mãe sempre quis montar uma, acho que está na hora de realizar o sonho dela. – piscou um olho e entrou no carro, convidando sua filha a fazer o mesmo.

A morena entrou no lado do passageiro e colocou o sinto, sua mente trabalhava rápido tentando processar as novas informações, teve apenas uma conclusão: A perda do cargo de Presidente da empresa havia afetado a mente de seu pai.

- Pai... – chamou hesitante, o homem fez um sinal para ela continuar – O senhor está realmente bem?

Ele sorriu...

- Bem? Talvez não. Estou me sentindo apenas livre para viver minha vida, sempre fui forçado a viver em função da empresa, desde pequeno. Finalmente poderei ser alguém "comum". – disse de forma leve, como se tivesse entendido aquilo apenas naquele momento.

- Certo... – olhou em volta não reconhecendo o caminho de sua antiga casa. – Para onde estamos indo? – indagou confusa.

- Vamos encontrar um antigo amigo meu, ele tem uma floricultura pretendo fazer uma parceria com ele e abrir uma filial em Osaka. – estacionou o carro em frente a uma loja, onde em uma placa acima da porta estava escrito "Floricultura Yamanaka".

- O senhor vai se mudar? – perguntou incrédula, enquanto saia do carro.

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente - Tókio é movimentada demais para mim. - justificou.

- E Osaka é muito calma. – murmurou ironicamente e seguiu seu pai para dentro da loja.

-... Você não entregou o buquê? – uma voz feminina se manifestou divertida.

- Ele ficou envergonhado. – uma conhecida respondeu.

Hinata, que estava parada atrás do pai não conseguia ver quem eram as pessoas, mas tinha certeza que conhecia uma delas.

- Boa tarde, posso ajudá-lo? – indagou a jovem loira quando viu o Hyuuga entrar no estabelecimento.

- Hinata?

A morena deu um passo à frente e parou ao lado do pai, surpresa tomou conta de suas feições quando percebeu quem estava na floricultura.

- Olá Sasuke-sama, Naruto-kun. – cumprimentou gentilmente, o rosto ficando um pouco rosado.

- Oi Hina-chan! – o loiro saudou sorrindo – Hyuuga-san. – inclinou a cabeça em cumprimento.

Sasuke apenas acenou aos dois, mas Ino percebeu os olhares que ele lançou em direção à morena e também o sorrisinho maroto de Naruto...

"_Ela é tímida... Delicada e também gentil..."_ – a loira lembrou-se das palavras do Uchiha, encarou Hinata – "É ela." – concluiu.

_Continuaaa..._

* * *

**N/A: ¹ Sinceramente eu acho que jornalismo é uma profissão onde é necessário muita inteligência, achei perfeita para Temari e Shikamaru que têm mentes analíticas, os imaginei como Repórteres investigativos. No entanto Gaara não precisa compartilhar da minha opinião... XD**

**² Eu não sei se os efeitos colaterais da Radioterapia são esses, na verdade não sou médica (Ninguém nem percebeu *sarcasmo*). Apenas li um pouco sobre a doença e o tratamento e conclui isso colocando na história, mas se alguém quiser se aprofundar no assunto... Pesquise ou indague a um médico. ^^ E se algum leitor souber mais sobre esse assunto e algo estiver muito errado pode me mandar uma mensagem com alguma explicação.**

**Oi pessoas! o/**

**Eu ainda tenho que me desculpar por não responder os comentários! ¬¬**

**Eu vou responder...Com certeza! /o/**

**Gostaram? Reviews**

**Odiaram? Reviews**

**Querem brigar comigo pela demora? Reviews**

**Um Review com certeza faz um autor feliz!**

**Bjins**


	10. Voltando a sentir

**Oi gente, esse capitulo veio rápido neah? xD**

**Bom ele não foi betado, qualquer erro me avisem, por favor. **

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Voltando a Sentir.**

_Sasuke apenas acenou aos dois, mas Ino percebeu os olhares que ele lançou em direção à morena e também o sorrisinho maroto de Naruto..._

"Ela é tímida... Delicada e também gentil..."_ – A loira lembrou-se das palavras do Uchiha, encarou Hinata. – "É ela." – Concluiu._

- Inoichi está aqui? – Indagou o mais velho dos Hyuuga à Ino.

- Meu pai está lá dentro, espere um momento que eu irei chamá-lo. – A loira respondeu e entrou por uma porta localizada atrás do balcão.

- Você está bem Sasuke-sama? – A jovem morena indagou preocupada lembrando-se que não havia falado com chefe após o dia da descoberta.

- Ótimo! Melhor impossível. – Respondeu rude com um sorriso de escárnio, recordando que naquele momento Hinata já deveria estar noiva.

Ela ficou espantada com o tom e resolveu não perguntar mais nada, no entanto Hiashi sentiu-se indignado com a atitude de Sasuke e estava prestes a dar uma lição no "moleque" quando o viu receber um cascudo de Naruto.

- Ela está apenas preocupada com você Uchiha, não precisa ser um bastardo mal agradecido. – Repreendeu realmente bravo.

O moreno levou a mão ao lugar agredido e encarou-o com um olhar assassino, mas o que recebeu de volta foi uma expressão desprovida de qualquer emoção, só naquela hora ele percebeu o que significava não sentir.

- Não precisa me defender Uzumaki-san, eu não deveria ter invadido a privacidade do Uchiha-sama com minhas perguntas importunas. – Disse de modo profissional.

- Não é importuno preocupar-se com as pessoas, Hinata. Importuno é não aprender nada com experiências passadas, importuno é passar dias tentando ensinar algo a uma porta, importuno é perder tempo com alguém que não valoriza as pessoas que gostam dele. – Rebateu o loiro com a voz fria e baixa, encarando duramente o protegido.

Sasuke o encarou encabulado pela bronca, nem seu pai o havia tratado assim, toda vez que recebia uma bronca era em casa, no escritório de seu pai, tendo a certeza de que ninguém ouviria. Mas agora ele estava sendo tratado como uma criança birrenta dentro de um Shopping Center, após ter feito um escândalo na loja de brinquedos.

Hiashi deu um sorriso sarcástico, o loiro parecia não ter medo de nada, "batia de frente" com pessoas que muitos temiam, porém ele tratava a todos como se fossem crianças que não conheciam nada da vida.

- Ele virá em alguns momentos. – Anunciou Ino voltando ao recinto, ele estranhou o clima desconfortável e já ia perguntar o que tinha de errado.

- Bom Ino foi ótimo conversar com você, mas agora Sasuke e eu temos que ir. – Disse Naruto sério, o que deixou a loira desconcertada.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu verdadeiramente, deu a volta no balcão e depositou um beijo na face de cada um. – Até mais.

- Até. – O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso e pegou no braço do Uchiha o arrastando para fora – Tchau Hinata-san, Hyuuga-san.

O Uchiha fez um meneio de cabeça, mas Hinata estava de cabeça baixa e não o encarou de volta, Hiashi manteve-se impassível ao moreno, apenas se despedindo do loiro.

- Quanto tempo Hiashi! – Uma exclamação alegre desviou a atenção de todos para um homem loiro, muito parecido com Ino. – O que você quer conversar?

- Negócios! – Respondeu voltando a pose fria.

******/******

Naruto continuou arrastando o moreno até chegarem ao carro do mesmo, quando parou ao lado do veículo ele simplesmente empurrou-o de encontro à porta e se afastou dois passos.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Indagou nervoso, passou as mãos nos cabelos em um gesto de impaciência. – Não! A pergunta certa é: Qual é o problema dessas mulheres, Sakura, Karin, Hinata? Elas fazem de tudo por você, mesmo que você seja um completo estúpido!

O moreno resmungou, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e abaixou a cabeça.

- Me de um motivo para você ser tão rude com Hinata. – Cruzou os braços.

O outro resmungou, mas Naruto não entendeu...

- O que? – Aproximou-se mais para ouvir.

Outro resmungo inaudível...

- Fala alto. – Ordenou.

- Ela vai se casar! – Bradou com o rosto vermelho e uma expressão raivosa.

- E isso é motivo? – O loiro fez pouco caso.

- Claro! – Exclamou como se fosse óbvio.

- Por quê? – Franziu o cenho "confuso".

- Por que... Ora por que... – Olhou para os lados e passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos negros. – Por que... Eu não sei, 'ta bom? – Soltou irritado.

O anjo parou ao lado do protegido e jogou um dos braços sobre os ombros do mesmo, um sorriso pequeno adornava seus lábios.

- Mas eu sei. – o moreno o olhou de canto. – Sasuke você por muitas vezes foi considerado um gênio, porém eu ainda tenho duvidas sobre o porquê disso. – Riu com gosto. – Além do mais, você julgou seu irmão por não lutar por Mei e vai fazer o mesmo por Hinata? Isso é burrice.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E eu pensava ter um protegido inteligente. – Fez uma falsa expressão de pesar, que logo foi substituída por uma sarcástica, o Uchiha bufou exasperado. – Eu sei que você sabe, mas não quer admitir: Você Uchiha Sasuke, está apaixonado por Hyuuga Hinata e sente ciúmes dela, ninguém pode negar isso. – Concluiu sério.

- Mas ela vai se casar. – Murmurou derrotado. – O que adianta eu descobrir que sou apaixonado por ela e tratá-la de modo diferente das outras, sendo que ela já está comprometida com outro? – Encarou os olhos azuis de seu guardião buscando algum conforto.

O loiro sorriu calmamente e voltou a se colocar em frente ao moreno, os olhos azuis brilharam de um jeito vitorioso.

- Finalmente eu consegui!

Gritou e começou a pular como uma criança, Sasuke o fitou sem entender nada, mas o loiro não estava "nem aí", ostentava um sorriso radiante e os olhos azuis brilhavam felizes, um brilho que há muito tempo ele não tinha.

*******/*******

Hiashi e Inoichi tinham ido até o escritório do louro para conversar sobre a proposta do Hyuuga, no começo o Yamanaka tinha ficado receoso, porém mudou de ideia ao repensar rapidamente sobre as vantagens que teria e resolveu ouvir as ideias do velho amigo. Hinata havia ficado na loja com Ino, pois não queria ficar ouvindo sobre negócios e precisava da carona do pai para voltar para casa, portando não poderia ir antes que ele resolvesse seus assuntos.

Ino havia se apresentado a ela e rapidamente as duas iniciaram um conversa sobre flores e seus significados, a morena percebeu que a Yamanaka estava curiosa em relação ao que tinha acontecido nos poucos momentos em que ela tinha saído, porém em momento algum tocou no assunto, o que fez a Hyuuga sentir-se confortável e agradecida.

Momentos após a saída dos mais velhos, um jovem de pele pálida e cabelos negros entrou no recinto, fazendo Hinata surpreender-se com a semelhança entre ele e seu chefe.

- Aquele garoto louro que me entregou o cartão e a flor, está lá fora discutindo com o um cara. – Disse Sai sem expressão e parecendo não dar-se conta da presença da Hyuuga.

- Oi para você também, Sai. – A loira revirou os olhos e se aproximou do moreno dando um rápido selinho no mesmo, depois se virou para a outra garota. – Hinata-chan, este é Sai meu namorado. Sai está é Hinata, filha de um amigo de meu pai.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Sai-san. – Saudou educadamente.

- Igualmente Hinata-san. – Respondeu com um sorriso apagado.

Um grito seguido de um riso alegre, fez com que os três saíssem da loja para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Nossa! – Exclamou a Yamanaka chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Bem íntimos, não? – Sai debochou.

Hinata apenas continuou encarando a cena sem acreditar, diante dela estava Sasuke sendo efusivamente abraçado por Naruto, o loiro sorria alegre e tinha os olhos fechados como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a melhor noticia do século, já o moreno que no começo parecia estar desconfortável pareceu relaxar, deu um meio sorriso e retribuiu o abraço.

Em seguia o loiro se separou e começou a pular o moreno sorria divertido com a cena, mas parecia não entender o porquê de tanta felicidade.

- Posso saber por que você está tão feliz? – Indagou o Uchiha, recuperando a postura fria.

O loiro parou de pular e se aproximou do outro o segurando pelos ombros.

- Sasuke lembra quando eu lhe disse que eu fingia sentimentos? – O moreno assentiu começando a entender. – Hoje eu senti raiva, compaixão, alegria, satisfação, já faz um tempo que voltei a sentir apreço por pessoas, porém hoje eu fui bombardeado com várias emoções! – Exclamou alegre.

– E você aprendeu a identificar e demonstrar os seus sentimentos. – O anjo suspirou acalmando-se. – Eu havia esquecido como é ótimo ficar feliz.

- Então você está feliz por estar feliz? – O protegido franziu o cenho em confusão.

- Sim e não. Eu estou feliz por conseguir cumprir minha missão em relação a você. Eu tinha o dever de lhe ensinar o valor dos sentimentos e você aprendeu. – piscou um olho. – Mesmo que você seja "leigo" nesse assunto.

A expressão de Sasuke se fechou...

- Que bom que alguém está feliz. – Soltou com sarcasmo e deu a volta no carro para entrar no lado do motorista.

Naruto sorriu diante da atitude do protegido. – _"Parece uma criança." – _pensou enquanto puxava o moreno de volta para a calçada.

- Sasuke pare de ser pessimista, eu vou te ajudar, mas pense comigo: Você já conseguiu o mais difícil que era permitir que alguém entrasse no seu coração. Tentar conquistar sua pretendente não será complicado, basta que você controle esse ciúme doente e pare de ser estúpido quando algo não sair do jeito que você quer. – Disse voltando a ficar sério.

- Ok cúpido! – Deu um pequeno sorriso, entrou no carro e esperou o anjo fazer o mesmo.

Naruto olhou diretamente para os três expectadores e bateu no vidro do carro pedindo para o moreno abri-lo, depois se inclinou diante da janela.

- Eu preciso resolver uma coisa, pode ir. – Os olhos dele brilharam levemente, Sasuke franziu o cenho, mas saiu sem questionar. – Interferir no livre arbítrio? Terei sorte se os supervisores não me mandarem para o purgatório. – Murmurou vendo o carro do Uchiha se afastar.

Caminhou lentamente em direção aos três expectadores, as duas meninas do grupo pareciam envergonhas por terem sido pegas espiando a conversa alheia, mas Sai estava impassível, como sempre.

- Hinata, eu posso conversar com você? Prometo que depois eu pago um Taxi para você voltar para casa. – Falou sério e com uma expressão calma.

- Eu... É... Meu pai... Ele... – Tentou articular algo coerente, mas nada saiu.

A verdade é que ela não queria conversar com o loiro, apesar de se sentir bem perto dele, parecia que Naruto conseguia ler sua mente como se fosse um _Outdoor_ com letras em _neon_, Hinata não _gostava _disso.

- Tenho certeza que Ino não se incomodará em avisar seu pai, não é mesmo Ino? – Se virou para a loira com um sorriso simpático.

Ino tinha certeza que ele tentaria juntar Sasuke e Hinata e mesmo não conhecendo direito nenhum dos dois, algo lhe dizia que eles ficariam bem juntos.

- Claro. Pode ir Hinata. – Sorriu e puxou o namorado para entrar na loja – "Bye" Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan.

- 'Té mais Ino, Sai. – Acenou.

Hinata apenas murmurou um "Até logo" e sentiu Naruto segurar seu braço de modo firme, no segundo seguinte eles estavam no terraço do prédio da corporação Uchiha. A morena olhou em volta assombrada, sem entender como havia parado ali, virou-se para perguntar ao loiro o que estava acontecendo, mas o que viu a deixou sem fala.

A pessoa que estava diante de si não era um rapaz de 18 anos e sim um homem de aparência madura, ele parecia ser mais velho que ela, tinha uma barba bem aparada e vestia roupas do século XVI, parecia um nobre da época Medieval.

- Essas roupas são realmente feias! – Exclamou o loiro, a voz mais grossa do que ela se lembrava.

- O que é você? – Indagou temerosa.

- Um vampiro. – Fez uma pose altiva, a mulher comprimiu os lábios em uma expressão de descrença. – Brincadeira. Eu sou apenas um amigo de Sasuke. – Respondeu sincero.

- Isso eu sei, mas o que é você? Como você conseguiu me trazer aqui e se transformar desse jeito? Como você conseguiu convencer meu pai? Como você consegue fazer com que todos confiem em você? Como... – Ela começou a falar sem parar, uma coisa, definitivamente, incomum.

O loiro gargalhou diante da enxurrada de perguntas, Hinata quando pressionada era hilária.

- Eu consegui permissão para contar a você quem eu sou Hinata, mas só consegui devido ao fato de que você será minha substituta quando eu tiver que partir. – Declarou sério.

Uma luz clara o envolveu e quando ela desapareceu o loiro estava vestido com uma túnica longa de cor azul clara, um par de majestosas asas brancas despontava de suas costas, ele as olhou e deu um curto sorriso e voltou a fitar a morena.

- Um anjo... – Murmurou assombrada, aproximando-se inconscientemente do louro até sua mão tocar uma das asas. – Você é o anjo da guarda de Sasuke-sama? – Indagou um tanto "aérea".

- Você é mais esperta que ele, descobriu de primeira. – Piscou um olho.

De repente a morena se deu conta do que ele havia falado antes e se afastou assustada.

- Sua substituta? Eu irei morrer? – Questionou com medo.

- Não, você será a protetora de Sasuke, da mesma forma que ele será o seu protetor.

Ela o fitou confusa... Naruto suspirou e recolheu as asas.

- Você deve ter percebido que eu passo muito tempo ao lado de Sasuke, não é? – A jovem assentiu. – Você também passara bastante tempo ao lado dele e o guiará, não terá poderes angelicais, mas será para ele um porto seguro, alguém que o acalmará quando for preciso e que chamará sua atenção se necessário. Ele fará o mesmo por você.

A morena inclinou a cabeça para o lado e fez uma expressão pensativa, o loiro continuou em silêncio apenas esperando que ela absorvesse a informação...

- Como isso irá acontecer? – Indagou finalmente – Eu posso auxiliá-lo como secretária, mas não acho que minha influência na vida dele será significativa. – Suspirou. – Na verdade nem sei se continuarei no emprego. – Murmurou.

- Você não tem duvidas sobre o fato de que ele também irá influenciar, em muito, sua vida? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ele já influência minha vida. – Murmurou corando. – Mas eu tenho certeza que isso não acontece com ele.

- Você lê mentes? – O loiro deu um meio sorriso.

- Não.

- Então como pode ter tanta certeza? – Balançou os ombros em descaso.

- Você viu como ele me tratou hoje, isso deve provar alguma coisa. – Rebateu com a voz baixa, como se temesse demonstrar muito sentimento.

O anjo suspirou, seu trabalho estava terminado, a prova disso eram as asas claras que agora possuía, ele poderia ir embora e iniciar sua preparação para cumprir sua pena, porém não se sentia bem em apenas deixar as coisas como estavam.

- Eu não posso culpá-la por sentir-se magoada pelo que ele fez hoje, porém eu aconselho você a ir tirar satisfações dele, algo me diz que após uma boa conversa vocês acabarão com esse mal entendido. – Piscou um olho.

- Você sabe o porquê dele ter me tratado daquele jeito, não é? – O anjo assentiu. – E você não vai me contar, não é mesmo? - Outro assentimento. – Por quê?

- Como eu disse, em breve irei partir minha missão aqui está concluída, já cometi vários "delitos" em nome dessa missão e serei penalizado por isso, porém um erro que não posso cometer é continuar auxiliando Sasuke diretamente sem necessidade. – Esclareceu de forma suave.

- Em outras palavras você não vai se intrometer nessa conversa. – Concluiu encarando as próprias mãos. – "Sem a ajuda dele eu não vou conseguir." – Pensou dispersa.

- Vai sim! – Sorriu quando a morena o olhou espantada. - Confie em si mesma Hinata e se você achar que isso não é suficiente lembre-se que Sasuke confia em você. – Se aproximou da morena segurando-a pelos ombros. – Além disso, eu não iria confiar meu protegido a você, se a achasse incapaz de cuidar dele. – Deu um sorriso largo e contagiante, o qual foi retribuído por um tímido, mas não menos belo.

Após a conversa no terraço do prédio o loiro a levou para casa como havia prometido, mas não sem antes voltar a ter uma aparência de um rapaz de 18 anos – ato que a Hyuuga não entendeu - ela o convidou para entrar e tomar um sorvete, ele aceitou rapidamente.

Eles conversaram sobre Sasuke e sobre a missão do anjo na Terra, ele evitou habilidosamente às perguntas sobre seu passado, mas ela não conseguiu o mesmo. Ela relatou sobre a sua infância, o modo sempre severo que foi criada e as expectativas que seu pai tinha em relação a ela, também contou como foi embora da casa dos pais, no intuito de fugir do casamento forçado e também buscando independência.

- Quando você percebeu que estava apaixonada por Sasuke? – Indagou o loiro mostrando-se curioso e depois colocou uma generosa quantidade de sorvete na boca.

Eles estavam na sala de Hinata sentados no tapete da sala um ao lado do outro, a morena morava em um apartamento simples, porém aconchegante.

A mulher corou com a pergunta, mas resolveu falar...

- No começo eu não gostava dele. – Disse sincera, o loiro apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu o achava bonito sim, não tinha como não achar, no entanto ele parecia uma casca vazia, tratava a todos com uma indiferença triste, parecia que ele não se encaixava naquela realidade. Não ficava irritado com ninguém, mas também não aparentava satisfação quando algo dava certo.

- Você disse que ele não se irritava, então porque trocou de secretária? – Levou mais uma colher de sorvete a boca.

- Ele via que a "obsessão" que algumas secretárias sentiam por ele, afetava negativamente seu trabalho, ele perdeu várias reuniões importantes devido a isso. – Deu um curto sorriso. – Karin foi contratada por Fugaku-sama, mas ela não foi diferente das outras, então Sasuke pediu para trocar de secretária com seu pai, pois eu não tinha nenhum interesse por ele.

- Entendo...

- Ao me tornar secretária dele eu percebi algo que não tinha reparado antes, Sasuke sempre fazia de tudo para ser reconhecido por seu pai, ele não demonstrava isso, mas fazia pequenas coisas que indicavam esse desejo. – Sorriu nostálgica. – Então eu percebi que ele não era uma "casca vazia", ele apenas não se sentia confortável perto das pessoas, um objetivo único regia sua vida: ser reconhecido pelo pai. O resto para Sasuke era apenas conseqüência.

O loiro assentiu indicando que ela continuasse...

- Eu vi muito de mim nele, mesmo tendo lidado de modo diferente com a pressão exercida por nossas famílias, era fato que eu e ele queríamos nos mostrar fortes e perfeitos para nossos pais. – Deu um curto sorriso tentando disfarçar a emoção. – Eu acabei me identificando com ele e também o admirando por conseguir reconhecimento de Fugaku-sama, coisa que eu não consegui com meu pai. – Murmurou a última parte com pesar.

A mulher encarou o loiro que sorriu amável e sabiamente.

- Hinata, eu já lhe disse que não é capaz de ler mentes. – Alertou. – Mas continue...

A morena assentiu, mesmo estando um pouco confusa.

- Com o tempo a admiração se transformou em outro sentimento, eu me recriminei por isso, afinal ele havia me escolhido como secretária por justamente não "babar" por ele, mas não pude evitar. – Respirou fundo tentando controlar lágrimas que teimavam em cair. – Eu consegui esconder esse sentimento durante muito tempo, mas tenho certeza que agora ele descobriu e me dispensará como fez com as outras e isso me dilacera, eu não queria que ele descobrisse para poder estar perto dele, mesmo sendo apenas como sua secretária. – Abaixou a cabeça e começou a soluçar. – Eu o amo tanto...

Naruto a puxou para si abraçando-a, fechou os olhos ao captar a angustia da jovem mulher.

- Shh... Acalme-se pequena. – Sussurrou e pôs-se a acariciar os cabelos azulados, enquanto balançava o corpo acalentando-a.

- Eu não quero perde-lo. – Murmurou.

- Você não vai. – Retorquiu em sussurro.

Hinata acabou adormecendo nos braços do anjo, estava emocionalmente esgotada, haviam acontecido muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. O loiro carregou-a até o quarto, trocou as roupas sociais que jovem usava por pijamas e depois a colocou na cama, como se fosse um pai cuidando de uma filha pequena.

Após isso saiu da casa e pôs-se a caminhar a esmo, pensando no que fazer... Queria ajudar Sasuke e Hinata, mas parecia estar de mãos atadas, afinal não poderia interferir _mais_ no livre arbítrio dos dois.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios por um toque de celular, olhou em volta procurando de onde vinha o som, mas lembrou-se que havia adquirido um telefone móvel para que alguns de seus outros "protegidos" entrarem em contado com ele.

No visor o nome Shikamaru aparecia...

- Alô...

-_ Naruto? _– A voz do homem parecia estar menos tediosa que o normal.

- Fala Shika! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Tentou se concentrar para descobrir algo, mas Shikamaru parecia estar em um ambiente com "energias poluídas" ficava difícil captar qualquer coisa.

- _Naruto, eu e Temari resolvemos ir a uma boate hoje e quando chegamos vimos que Sasuke estava aqui. Ele não parecia bem e não nos quis por perto, após um tempo o vimos subir no balcão do bar e começar a gritar coisas desconexas, os seguranças o expulsaram e agora nós estamos do lado de fora do bar tentando fazê-lo nos explicar onde é a casa dele, mas parece ser uma missão impossível... – _Naruto pôde ouvir a voz de Temari gritar alguma coisa e também outras vozes, mas não entendeu o que diziam. – _Você pode vir buscá-lo antes que ele caia em coma alcoólico ou se jogue na frente de um carro?_

- "Falando desse jeito qualquer um aceitaria buscar!" – pensou sarcástico – Me passa o endereço daí? – Shikamaru passou rapidamente. – Certo eu estou perto do lugar, chego ai em dois minutos. 'Té mais. – e desligou se esperar resposta.

Na verdade o lugar ficava do outro lado da cidade, mas ele não iria usar transporte convencional mesmo...

********/*******

- Sasuke fica parado! – ordenou Temari puxando o Uchiha para sentar na guia da calçada.

- Você é muito chata... – o moreno disse molemente e fez um bico. – Tava tão legal lá dentro, eu não sei por que aquele gorila me colocou pra fora, eu já ia começar a fazer um Streeptease. – O moreno se levantou e começar a rebolar desengonçadamente enquanto tentava em vão desabotoar a camisa que usava.

- Ainda não entendi porque esse cara está aqui sozinho. Sakura pediu uma parada nas gravações pra vir visitá-lo. – Kankuro estava encostado ao lado da porta da boate e se segurava para não rir da cena.

- Talvez ela tenha terminado com ele e por isso essa fossa. – Respondeu Gaara ao lado do irmão.

- Você torce por isso, não é? – O castanho piscou maroto.

- Cale-se! – Mas não pôde esconder o ligeiro rubor nas faces, se achava discreto, mas não conseguia esconder nada do irmão.

Shikamaru e Temari, que estavam um pouco distantes dos dois, ficaram estáticos com a cena do Uchiha, a surpresa foi tanta que eles não se lembraram que eram repórteres e que uma coisa daquela poderia valer uma capa em qualquer jornal ou revista do Japão.

- Se não fosse tão deprimente eu poderia rir. – Uma voz irritada soou.

- Naru-chan! – o moreno gritou e se lançou sobre o loiro, este se afastou um passo e deixou o protegido cair de cara no chão. –... – A voz do Uchiha saiu abafada e enrolada.

O loiro o pegou pelo braço e o fez encará-lo.

- O que eu você disse?

- Você é meu anjo da guarda deveria me proteger... – Os olhos azuis brilharam perigosamente. – É sério Naru-chan, você como meu amigo e anjo não pode me deixar cair de cara no chão. – Cruzou os braços em uma postura infantil.

Os outros presentes no local, não estavam entendendo nada. Anjo? O que será que tinha na bebida de Sasuke?

- Desculpem pelo problema que ele causou a vocês. – o loiro pediu fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Não tem nada Naruto-kun, os amigos são pra isso. – Temari sorriu gentil.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim é chato. – Retorquiu. – Espero que aproveitem o restante da noite, pode deixar que eu cuido do Sasuke.

- Sim, sim é isso que você deve fazer. – O citado declarou e abraçou fortemente o loiro. – Você deve cuidar de mim! – Deu um beijo na bochecha do outro. – Você promete ser meu amigo pra sempre? Eu 'to sozinho no mundo, meu irmão roubou minha noiva e a mulher que eu amo vai casar com outro. – Disse choroso.

- Você 'ta bêbado mesmo... – murmurou estupefato.

- Acho que a fossa é por outro motivo... – Kankuro troçou.

Todos olhavam a interação dos dois atônitos, nunca imaginaram ver um Uchiha daquela forma, por ser uma família tradicional e antiga os Uchiha sempre foram muito conhecidos e todos sabiam que seus herdeiros principais eram criados para serem perfeitos, ou seja, belos robôs sem sentimentos.

Sasuke não parecia muito diferente disso, mesmo que eles já tivessem conversado de forma amigável, - Gaara e Kankuro o conheceram em uma de suas viagens a Califórnia - a postura dele era sempre altiva e sua voz sempre controlada, como se ele não conseguisse agir de outra forma, mas agora... O moreno estava com a roupa amarrotada, o cabelo desarrumado, o rosto corado, falava molemente e agia como um idiota carente e apaixonado.

Shikamaru encarou sua namorada com um olhar perdido e recebeu o mesmo, na cabeça deles a mesma pergunta pairava: É o apocalipse chegando?

- Sasuke me solta! – a voz irritada de Naruto tirou os dois do transe.

- Não... – O moreno rebateu ainda agarrado ao loiro. – Você não vai me deixar também... – Apesar de estar claramente fora de si, o Uchiha ficou mortalmente sério.

- Minha mãe se foi logo quando completei seis anos, depois meu padrinho Obito, irmão dela, não suportou ficar perto de mim por eu ser muito parecido com ela e quando fiz oito anos ele foi embora do país. – Sua voz embargou. - Itachi também me deixou quando eu tinha doze anos e agora Hinata vai se casar. Todas as pessoas que e gosto se vão, você é o único que sobrou. Não me deixe! – E apertou mais ainda o outro.

A voz de Sasuke não passava de um sussurro, apenas Naruto havia escutado o desabafo e seu coração se apertou... Já conhecia toda a história, mas não sabia como tudo havia afetado o moreno e o anjo teve apenas uma conclusão ao descobrir: Sasuke sempre soube amar, mas teve medo de se machucar mais e acabou se fechando para o mundo.

- Vamos pra casa Sasuke... – O anjo disse com a voz mais suave soltou-se do moreno e depois passou um dos braços dele sobre seus ombros.

- Quer ajuda pra levá-lo pra casa? – indagou o Nara.

- Não obrigado, eu posso cuidar disso. - sorriu – Vocês já fizeram bastante. Boa noite e até mais! – Tez um breve aceno de cabeça. – E prazer em conhecê-los Kankuro-san e Gaara-san. – Sorriu aos dois que não se lembravam de terem se apresentado.

- Tchau chata... – o Uchiha disse debilmente olhando para Temari. – Cabeça de fósforo. – Acenou para Gaara este apenas estreitou os olhos.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Temari e seu namorado teve que segurá-la para ela não avançar no jovem bêbado.

- Boa e até mais Naruto... – Shikamaru se despediu e puxou a namorada para dentro do bar novamente.

- Você já falou sobre nós para aquele loiro Temari? – Kankuro indagou.

- Apenas comentei por alto, mas Naruto às vezes parece um adivinho. – A loira deu de ombros.

Ator e empresário se entreolharam, mas algo os fez não perguntar mais nada, afinal tinham pouco tempo para passar com a irmã e não iriam perdê-lo divagando sobre um desconhecido.

********/********

O moreno logo que chegou ao quarto começou a sentir-se nauseado e antes que Naruto pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o chão e seus sapatos, além de outras partes de sua vestimenta, estavam sujos de algo que ele não sabia e nem queria identificar...

Agora ele estava tentando retirar as roupas do Uchiha, para dar um banho frio no mesmo...

- Sasuke para de se mexer! – O anjo estava tentando retirar a camiseta que o protegido usava, pois estava suja de vômito.

- Eu quero dormir, me deixa em paz. – O bêbado resmungou.

- Cansei! – Naruto puxou o Uchiha em direção ao Box, o empurrou para ficar embaixo do chuveiro, sem hesitar abriu o registro e deixou água fria encharcar o protegido com roupa e tudo.

- Ai merda... 'Tá frio! – Abraçou o próprio corpo tentando se esquentar.

- Ótimo... – O loiro finalmente conseguiu retirar a camisa que o outro usava, depois retirou o resto das roupas e saiu do Box. – Termine seu banho logo e tente não cair...

- Tudo bem mamãe! – O Uzumaki girou os olhos diante da resposta.

Quando saiu do banheiro olhou para o chão do quarto e fez uma careta...

- "Sasuke bêbado e sentimental era o que menos precisava agora." – Pensou com enfado, mas uma ideia louca surgiu em sua cabeça. – "É isso!"

Limpou rapidamente o chão do quarto e correu até a sala para usar o telefone, infelizmente não poderia sair da casa nem por um minuto, tinha medo de Sasuke fazer uma besteira.

Discou rapidamente os números e aguardou um tanto ansioso.

- _Alô?_ – A voz soava sonolenta do outro lado da linha.

- Hinata-chan, Sasuke precisa de sua ajuda. – Disse no tom mais urgente que conseguiu.

- _Naruto-kun? O que aconteceu com Sasuke-sama?_ – A voz agora estava curiosa e ansiosa.

- Ele bebeu demais e como eu disse não posso mais interferir em suas decisões, fiz até muito ao trazê-lo pra casa... – A morena do outro lado da linha não disse nada, Naruto percebeu que ela estava desconfiada. – É sério Hinata... Por favor, ele vai precisar de alguém que possa cuidar dele agora.

Ouviu um suspiro...

- _Chego aí em vinte minutos._ – O loiro sorriu.

- Não precisa vir de carro, se arrume e em dois minutos irei aparecer na sua sala.

- _Certo._ – Desligou.

- Yes! – O loiro fez uma dança de comemoração.

********/********

Quando chegaram ao quarto do moreno viram uma cena que fez Naruto suspirar derrotado e Hinata corar até que seu rosto ficasse em um vermelho berrante...

Sasuke estava jogado de bruços na cama usando apenas uma toalha de rosto – Naruto tinha se esquecido de entregar uma toalha para o Uchiha - para cobrir suas partes intimas, ele parecia dormir, mas estava balbuciando algo que os outros presentes no quarto não conseguiam ouvir.

- Hinata você pode esperar lá fora um momento?

- S...Sim! – Ela praticamente correu pra fora e fechou a porta.

Naruto acordou Sasuke e depois de quase quinze minutos de luta ele conseguiu colocar um pijama no protegido.

- Por que você não me deixa dormir? – O rapaz bufou irritado, o rosto continuava corado.

Naruto estranhou, já era para o moreno estar um pouco mais lúcido...

- Pode se deitar Sasuke.– Rapidamente foi obedecido.

O anjo franziu o cenho ao ver o homem se encolher sob os lençóis finos, o clima estava agradável, ou seja, não era para Sasuke estar sentindo tanto frio. Aproximou-se da cama e colocou uma mão sobre a testa do Uchiha...

- Ótimo, só faltava isso! – O moreno estava ardendo em febre e não poderia tomar medicamento por ter ingerido bebida alcoólica.

Chamou Hinata, explicou a situação e a morena pediu para ele buscar uma vasilha com água e panos, a vergonha desaparecendo completamente, o loiro apenas assentiu e fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Enquanto Naruto estava fora do quarto, a Hyuuga apressou-se em retirar os lençóis de cima de Sasuke, para sua sorte ele usava uma regata como pijama, o que facilitava muito seu trabalho, afinal não precisaria retirá-la para umedecer os locais necessários.

- 'Tá frio... – O murmúrio angustiado a fez sentir-se um pouco culpada, mas não havia alternativa.

- Desculpe-me Sasuke-sama. – Acariciou ternamente os curtos cabelos negros.

O Uchiha sussurrou algo que ela não conseguiu entender, mas não ligou deveria ser um delírio de febre.

- Aqui está... – O anjo depositou a vasilha com água no criado mudo e entregou os panos à Hyuuga.

- Obrigada Naruto-kun. – A jovem mulher umedeceu um e colocou sobre a testa do enfermo, em seguida molhou mais dois e os colocou sobre os pulsos do mesmo.

O Uzumaki viu o carinho que a mulher dispensava ao moreno e sorriu. Talvez a bebedeira e o banho frio tivessem vindo em uma boa hora. Sorrateiramente saiu do quarto, pois sentiu não ser mais necessário por enquanto.

- Hinata... – A morena olhou assustada para o homem na cama, mas constatou que ele estava dormindo. – Hinata, por favor...

O moreno apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, a Hyuuga teve que segurá-lo para que o pano não saísse de sua testa.

- Não se case... Não me deixe também. – Uma única lágrima rolou pela face do Uchiha.

- Não deixarei... – Segurou uma das mãos do Uchiha e beijou-lhe a fronte. – Nunca! – A expressão do homem na cama se suavizou e a mulher não pode controlar as próprias lágrimas.

_**Continuaaa...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Sim Uchihas bêbados são o meu vicio! Primeiro Itachi e agora Sasuke, só falta o Fugaku! Kkkk

Espero que tenham gostado, a história está próxima do fim, no próximo capítulo teremos finalmente o... Segredo! Aushauhauhs

Agradecimentos especiais à: **Deza-L**** , ****Lola,****unknow-chan**** ,****HinaYagami, **** Sue-san****, ****Hossana, Ai-no-Hana**** ...** Obrigada por comentarem e terem paciência com essa autora enrolada! xD

Reviews? *-*


	11. Missão cumprida!

_**Voltei e com um capítulo inteiramente SasuHina! Opa spoiler! ¬¬**_

_**Vamos ao capítulo! /o/**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Missão cumprida.**

**22 de Novembro de 2007.**

A primeira coisa que pensou quando retomou a consciência foi: "Droga!" Sua cabeça doía, tinha um gosto horrível na boca, seu corpo estava mole, sentia náuseas e não conseguia abrir os olhos devido à claridade no ambiente, que na realidade era pouca. Então resolveu ficar deitado tentando se lembrar o que fez para ficar deste modo.

Após conversar com Naruto resolveu passar na empresa para tentar diminuir um pouco do trabalho para quando voltasse ao seu posto, mas preferiria não ter ido, pois ao chegar suas suspeitas sobre o noivado de Hinata foram confirmadas.

Seu pai disse ter recebido uma ligação de Hiashi de manhã cedo, este havia dito que Hinata talvez não voltasse a trabalhar porque eles iriam acertar os últimos detalhes para o noivado e não tinha mais necessidade de ela continuar como secretária.

Sentiu a dor de cabeça e o enjôo aumentarem ao lembrar-se disso...

Ainda na empresa tentou acabar com as papeladas que haviam se acumulado durante seus dias de folga, mas isso se mostrou impossível, afinal não conseguia se concentrar. Mas o seu dia na empresa também revelou surpresas agradáveis, Karin tratou-o formalmente, ou quase, pois ao perceber sua distração sugeriu (praticamente decretou) que ele fosse para casa, pois Sasuke ainda não estava em condições de trabalhar normalmente. Agiu como uma amiga, o Uchiha percebeu que apesar de tudo, Karin era uma boa pessoa.

Voltou para casa na esperança de encontrar seu guardião para poder conversar, mas encontrou apenas Manda – o animal pareceu perceber sua tristeza, porque enquanto estava em casa ele não saiu de seu lado – porém a presença do cachorro não foi suficiente para acalmá-lo.

Quando a solidão pareceu sufocá-lo, arrumou-se e saiu rumo a uma boate/bar com música ao vivo no andar térreo e pista de dança no andar acima, não muito popular entre os de seu nível social, mas o melhor em sua opinião.

Lá encontrou os três irmãos Sabaku e Shikamaru, no entanto dispensou as companhias, queria estar rodeado de pessoas, mas ao mesmo tempo desejava ficar sozinho para remoer as próprias magoas que na hora pareceram cada vez maiores.

Lembrava de pedir algumas bebidas ao _bartender_, mas a partir daí tudo se tornou confuso...

- _"Que merda eu fiz?" _– Colocou um dos braços sobre os olhos.

Segundos depois se sentou de supetão, ignorando a pontada na cabeça, e suspirou aliviado ao constatar que estava em seu quarto, olhou para si mesmo e estranhou os pijamas.

Não se lembrava de ter colocado essas roupas, mas também não se lembrava de como chegou a casa.

Suspirou.

Tinha consciência de que bêbado ficava alegre, desinibido e temperamental, havia tido uma única experiência deste tipo na faculdade e graças a ela evitava beber muito. Mas estava sobre pressão e não conseguiu se controlar.

Levantou-se lentamente, o que não impediu sua cabeça de doer mais, seus movimentos ficaram ainda mais vagarosos devido a isso.

Em "câmera lenta" fez sua higiene matinal e trocou-se, depois foi em direção a cozinha com passos arrastados, quando estava próximo parou ao ouvir vozes sussurrantes vindas da cozinha, junto a um cheiro agradável.

- Não sei por que você ficou tão surpresa, até um recém-nascido poderia perceber. – A voz de seu guardião soou zombeteira.

- Naruto-kun coloque menos macarrão na boca. – Sasuke arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Hinata... – Murmurou alarmado e voltou ao quarto o mais rápido possível. - _"O que_ _ela ta fazendo aqui?"_ – Pensou sentando na cama e colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

********/********

Hinata estava preparando o café da manhã e Naruto estava comendo ramen, que a Hyuuga havia preparado, enquanto conversavam sobre a descoberta da morena, Manda estava deitado em baixo da mesa dormindo.

- Naruto-kun coloque menos macarrão na boca. – Colocou as mãos na cintura em uma tentativa de pose autoritária, mas falhou miseravelmente, afinal um sorriso teimava em aparecer em seu rosto.

- Não consigo... Esse negócio é excelente! – Os olhos brilharam. – Como eu nunca experimentei isso antes? Talvez seja melhor que sorvete! – Continuou comendo.

Hinata apenas riu, voltando a preparar o café que deveria ser reforçado, mas ao mesmo tempo leve, pois Sasuke deveria se alimentar bem. Em segundos o loiro terminou de comer e suspirou satisfeito.

- E agora o que você vai fazer? – O loiro indagou voltando a postura séria.

A mulher ficou séria.

- Eu realmente não sei. – Começou a colocar os alimentos em uma bandeja. - Sasuke estava delirando quando me falou aquilo, ele nem irá se lembrar disso hoje.

- Isso não significa que ele mentiu. – Rebateu calmamente. – Ele tomou uma atitude Hinata, errada, mas a única que ele achou possível para não sofrer. Está na hora de você tomar uma também e espero que seja mais responsável e inteligente que ele.

A morena o encarou, o loiro estava com uma postura autoritária e mesmo aparentando ser apenas um adolescente, Hinata se sentiu diminuta diante dele.

- Eu não te decepcionarei... – murmurou.

- A única que pode acabar se decepcionando, se tomar a decisão errada, é você. – Respondeu calmo. – Minha missão já foi cumprida, em breve serei convocado e irei para minha nova missão. E por mais que vocês estejam aqui... – Apontou o próprio peito, bem em cima do coração. – Eu não poderei ficar me preocupando muito, pois assim acabaria negligenciando outras pessoas.

Hinata travou. E se ele partisse antes dela falar com Sasuke? E se ela tomasse a decisão errada? Por que as coisas não eram mais fáceis?

- Porque você complica tanto? – Passou a mão nos cabelos em um gesto de impaciência. – Não há motivos para dúvidas... Vocês se amam e a única coisa que os separa é um mal entendido que pode ser resolvido com uma conversa franca.

- E se ele não me ouvir? – Nada a fazia crer que seria tão fácil quanto o anjo dizia.

- Force-o. – Balançou os ombros em descaso. – Hoje ele não está em condições de ir contra nada e nem ninguém.

- Mas...

- Chega! – Bateu as mãos na mesa. – Se você não quer falar, não fale! Isso já não é problema meu. Cansei de facilitar as coisas, o problema de vocês nem é grave. – Hinata encolheu-se ligeiramente. – Ou vocês se resolvem ou ficam na mesma, tanto faz! – E desapareceu.

Os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas Hinata respirou fundo e não se permitiu chorar, não seria fraca desta fez. Usaria da mesma determinação que teve ao sair da casa de seus pais, para resolver esse assunto e se não desse certo seguiria em frente. Pegou a bandeja com o café da manhã e seguiu em direção ao quarto.

- Que Deus me ajude. – murmurou.

- "Ele ajudará." – Naruto pensou vendo a morena sair, ficar invisível a olhos humanos era o truque mais utilizado pelos anjos. Ele amava isso e também amava fazer um drama.

********/*******

Escutou a porta se abrir, mas não se mexeu, havia deitado na cama para tentar voltar a dormir, para assim não ter que encarar a Hyuuga, mas estava inquieto demais para dormir e sua dor de cabeça parecia aumentar.

Ouviu passos suaves, em seguida algo foi colocado sobre o criado mudo.

Não se mexeu um milímetro. Uma mão delicada afastou sua franja e depois pousou sobre sua testa.

- Finalmente a febre cedeu – Escutou o sussurro aliviado. - Você me deixou preocupada, Sasuke-kun. – A mão se afastou e um beijo terno foi depositado em sua testa, depois sentiu a mulher se afastar de si.

- "_... Você julgou seu irmão por não lutar por Mei e vai fazer o mesmo por Hinata?_" – A lembrança surgiu e o fez tomar uma atitude.

Abriu os olhos e viu Hinata afastando-se da cama. Sem pensar, sentou-se, segurou-a pelo pulso e a puxou em direção a cama, a jovem assustou-se e caiu sentada em frente ao moreno.

Ficaram um tempo se encarando, os olhos claros da jovem estavam ligeiramente arregalados e o rosto corado, Sasuke parecia estar tentando ler o que se passava em sua alma e ela não se sentia incomodada por isso.

- Sasuke... – O nome saiu em um sussurro.

O moreno não disse nada, apenas aproximou-se mais ainda da jovem, sem deixar de encará-la nos olhos, levou uma das mãos até a face da Hyuuga e acariciou delicadamente, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e inclinar o rosto em direção ao afago. Sasuke pensou nunca ter visto imagem mais bela e sem ponderar sobre suas ações, selou os lábios da morena com um beijo carinhoso.

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas tinham a certeza de que finalmente tudo estava bem.

Afastaram-se lentamente, sem querer realmente quebrar o contato. Os olhares se encontraram, Hinata sentiu seu rosto esquentar, Sasuke sorriu diante disso, mas algo o fez ficar sério e se afastar mais da jovem.

- Eu não vou deixar você se casar com seu primo! – Soltou à queima roupa, a expressão antes suave agora estava fria, como sempre e sua mão segurou possessivamente a mão da mulher ao seu lado.

A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos e sua boca abriu alguns milímetros, mas depois soltou um riso tímido.

Os olhos de Sasuke estreitaram-se perigosamente diante dessa ação.

- Eu não vou me casar com Neji. – A morena sorriu meiga.

- Não? – Desconfiou.

- Não. – Balançou a cabeça negando. – O acordo foi anulado.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou na face pálida do homem, ele a abraçou fortemente e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Desculpe-me por ter te tratado daquele jeito ontem. – A voz saiu abafada. – Eu pensei que você iria se casar e fiquei com raiva... Não pude me controlar. – Afastou-se para olhá-la nos olhos. – Eu sempre soube controlar meus sentimentos e impulsos, nunca fui de agir sem pensar, mas de uns tempos pra cá tudo que eu escondia veio à tona. Coisas que eu nem sabia que existiam! E eu não sei mais camuflar minhas emoções. – Abraçou-a novamente. – Nem sei por que estou falando isso... Sinto-me patético. – Soltou uma risada.

- Você não é patético. – Hinata tentava controlar a voz para não sair chorosa, acariciou os cabelos negros. – E eu te perdôo por ontem. – Achava as desculpas desnecessárias depois de saber o motivo, mas não queria deixar o moreno sentindo culpa.

- Obrigado. – Murmurou e depois a beijou novamente.

Carinho, afeto, alegria, ansiedade, paz, liberdade... Em apenas um beijo todos os sentimentos compartilhados pareceram crescer dentro deles de maneira extraordinária e mesmo assim ambos sentiam-se leves.

A Hyuuga empurrou-o suavemente, encerrando o beijo e o Uchiha a encarou confuso. Será que não era correspondido? Impossível. Não depois daquele beijo.

- Você precisa se alimentar Sasuke-kun. – Seu rosto estava queimando de vergonha, mas o sorriso não saia de sua face. Sem esperar qualquer resposta levantou-se, pegou a bandeja e colocou-a em frente ao moreno.

Só então o Uchiha reparou que sua insuportável dor de cabeça havia sido resumida a um ligeiro incômodo. Não se sentia mais nauseado e as dores em seu corpo também haviam diminuído.

- Estranho. – Murmurou perdido em pensamentos, tentava recordar se havia ingerido algum medicamento para abrandar os sintomas da ressaca, mas nada veio a sua cabeça.

- Sasuke-kun?

O moreno piscou saindo dos devaneios e encarou o rosto preocupado da mulher... Ela tinha um copo com água na mão esquerda e um comprimido na direita.

- O que você disse? – Questionou um pouco aéreo.

- Eu disse para você comer pelo menos um pouco, pois tomar o remédio com estomago vazio pode fazer mal. – Respondeu pacientemente.

- Certo. – Olhou para a bandeja a sua frente, nela havia tigelas com Missoshiru¹, Gohan² e Tamagoyaki³. Tinha também um copo com chá verde ao lado de uma chaleira. Resumindo era um típico café da manhã japonês.

– Itadakimasu. – Murmurou e levou uma quantidade do arroz a boca. Deu um pequeno sorriso em apreciação, há tempos que não fazia uma refeição "washoku¹¹".

Devido ao trabalho preferia café-da-manhã em estilo ocidental ou então apenas frutas, além disso, nos últimos dias quem fazia o café era Naruto e este não parecia ter grandes conhecimentos sobre a culinária japonesa¹².

- Está bom? – Indagou Hinata um pouco ansiosa. Havia colocado o comprimido e o copo sobre o criado mudo.

Sasuke a encarou sério, a morena ficou um pouco receosa diante do olhar, mas em seguida o moreno deu um sorriso pequeno, pegou um pedaço de Tamagoyaki e levou em direção a boca da Hyuuga.

- Experimente. – O rosto da mulher corou-se ainda mais, se é que isso é possível, e seus olhos arregalaram-se. O Uchiha sorriu e aproximou mais os hashis dos lábios delicados e mesmo envergonhada a Hyuuga aceitou o alimento.

- O que você achou? – Indagou voltando a comer.

- Bom. – Respondeu baixo, ela que havia feito e por isso ficava constrangida ao comentar.

- Pois eu não concordo. – Hinata abaixou a cabeça e estava prestes a murmurar um pedido de desculpas... – Eu achei delicioso demais para ser considerado apenas "bom". – Os olhos quase albinos fixaram-se nos negros, contentes e aliviados. – Quer mais? – Ofereceu gohan desta vez... A jovem assentiu entreabrindo os lábios.

********/********

Naruto estava parado ao lado da porta – ainda invisível a olhos humanos -, havia presenciado todos os momentos desde a chegada de Hinata ao quarto, sabia que Sasuke estava acordado, pois sentiu quando seu protegido ficou parado próximo a cozinha, por esse motivo pressionou Hinata.

Também tinha diminuído um pouco dos sintomas da ressaca para permitir que o Uchiha pensasse com mais clareza.

Porém achou estranho tudo ter se desenrolado tão facilmente, desta vez não tinha harmonizado a energia do local para evitar "atritos", não podia interferir tão diretamente, mas mesmo assim o casal havia conseguido se entender sem maiores problemas.

- "Estranho." – Pensou franzindo o cenho.

- Eles realmente formam um belo casal. – A voz soou apreciativa, mas com o característico toque zombeteiro.

- Kyuubi? – O loiro se espantou por não ter percebido aquela presença ao seu lado antes. – Foi você! – Entendeu rapidamente.

- Sim... – O ruivo sorriu de lado. – Você já terminou sua missão, mas eu sabia que não iria sossegar até juntar esses dois. Então eu vim ajudar.

- Por quê?

- Você está enrolado demais com os supervisores, não poderia agir tão diretamente após a conclusão da missão sem que seu "corretivo" fosse modificado para algo mais radical. – Kyuubi voltou a fitar o casal que agora conversava naturalmente como se sempre fizessem isso. – Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. – Voltou a fitar o louro, desta vez seriamente.

Naruto encarou os olhos avermelhados do outro anjo. Passaram décadas lado a lado, "trabalhando" juntos, ajudando-se. E agora o Uzumaki podia compreender que o companheirismo por comodidade, havia se tornado uma amizade verdadeira e duradoura. Com um sempre tentado proteger ao máximo o outro.

- Obrigado. - Agradeceu emocionado.

- Não me diga que você é do tipo emotivo! – O ruivo fez uma careta. - Credo, preferia você frio, racional e sarcástico. – Deu um curto sorriso e recebeu um fraco soco no ombro.

- Palhaço... – O loiro murmurou, mas ainda sorriu com o comentário.

Kyuubi retribuiu o sorriso, mas rapidamente voltou a ficar sério e olhou novamente em direção ao casal.

- Você sabe que agora terá que partir, não é? – A voz saiu mansa.

- Sei. – O loiro suspirou. – Quando iniciei está missão não sabia que me sentiria mal só de pensar em partir. – Sorriu tristemente. – Sinto-me péssimo.

O ruivo jogou um braço sobre os ombros do amigo e deu um meio sorriso.

- Não se sinta. Nós, melhor que qualquer um, sabemos que os caminhos da existência nunca se cruzam apenas uma vez.

O loiro assentiu concordando e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom, meu trabalho por aqui acabou. – Bagunçou os cabelos loiros do outro anjo e se afastou rindo da careta que recebeu. – Boa sorte na despedida e até mais.

- Obrigado e até.

Kyuubi acenou ao amigo e alçou voo... Humanos pensariam que ele havia desaparecido em meio a uma luz prateada, afinal os vôos dos anjos eram tão rápidos que olhos comuns jamais captariam tal ação. ¹³

O loiro lançou um último olhar ao casal e depois saiu, tinha que falar com outras pessoas antes de se despedir de Sasuke...

* * *

**Notas:** ¹ – Missoshiru: Sopa de pasta de Soja.

² – Gohan: Arroz japonês, não é apenas arroz, nele vão também outros ingredientes.

³ – Tamagoyaki: Omeletejaponês.

¹¹ – washoku: com gohan, missoshiru e algum acompanhamento.

¹² - Vale lembrar que, pelo menos nessa FIC, Naruto nasceu na Espanha.

¹³ - No caso de Naruto ao invés da luz prateada a luz é dourada.

**N/A: **Anjos cantando "Aleluia" ao fundo!

Caramba demorou, mas saiu! Finalmente um beijo! \o/

**E aí? O que acharam? Merece comentários?**

**Reps Reviews:**

**Ai-no-Hana:** Eles ficam muito violáveis! Mei e Hinata que não curtem abusar das pessoas! kkk Fico feliz que goste tanto da FIC, nem demorou muito neah? Hehe Valeu pelo comentário! ^^

**Lola: **Sasu se declarando é super fofo mesmo! *-* Valeu pelo Review! o/


	12. Adeus!

**Yo... Gente como eu demorei, Deus do céu! Eu que mereço tomar umas porradas ou ser alvo de um Rasengan, mas me perdoem! .**

**Não tenho desculpas concretas para dar... Hehe... Espero que gostem do capítulo! O/**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Adeus.**

Ao chegar ao hospital descobriu que Kiba não estava em seu quarto e sim em algum lugar no andar de cima, se encaminhou para lá e quando a presença do jovem Inuzuka tonou-se mais forte pode ouvir risadas infantis vindo de um amplo quarto e junto delas a voz do jovem.

- E então o ninja gritou: "Eu vou salvar meu amigo e você não vai me impedir, 'ttebayo!" E avançou contra seu inimigo, mas foi facilmente parado.

Quando o anjo se aproximou da porta, viu que no espaço tinha nove camas em uma delas estava Kiba e as outras eram ocupadas por crianças, que fitavam o rapaz de olhos admirados.

O Inuzuka fazia um pequeno "teatro" – mesmo que não conseguisse se mexer muito na cama onde estava instalado - enquanto contava a história e as crianças riam das imitações do castanho.

Ao analisá-lo criticamente, reparou que Kiba estava "enérgico" demais para alguém que tinha acabado de começar um tratamento intensivo, quanto à quimioterapia.

- Naruto-kun! – O rapaz sorriu.

- Olá Kiba... – Aproximou-se da cama do jovem.

– Naruto-kun eu gostaria de apresentá-lo para alguns amigos. – Virou-se para as crianças, algumas olhavam admiradas para o louro. – Galera este é... – Interrompido.

- Um anjo! – Alguns exclamaram admirados.

- O que? – As outras olharam espantadas para o Uzumaki

Kiba ficou surpreso e encarou o anjo que tinha um olhar um brando para as crianças.

- Algumas pessoas conseguem nos enxergar como somos verdadeiramente. – Naruto esclareceu, ocultando o fato de que naquele caso era porque algumas crianças em breve se libertariam daqueles corpos doentes.

- Legal.

- Olá meu nome é Naruto. – Os pequenos sorriram para o loiro. – Então qual a história que o Kiba estava contando?

As crianças começaram a relatar as aventuras de um ninja hiperativo, escandaloso e persistente. O loiro ouvia atentamente e depois passou a ajudar Kiba na história e no teatro.

- As crianças gostam de você. – Kiba havia sido levado ao quarto que estava antes.

- Eu sou um anjo. – Deu de ombros. – Agora me explica: como você conseguiu se recuperar das seções tão bem?

- Não sei... Na verdade até ontem a noite me sentia completamente moído. Porém quando acordei hoje, foi como se tivesse apenas um mal estar. Ainda estou fraco e sinto náuseas, mas não tanto quanto antes. Talvez isso seja normal.

Naruto o encarou e franziu o cenho, tentando entender como algo assim poderia acontecer, mas a voz de Kiba o trousse de volta dos devaneios.

- Você está diferente? – O castanho olhava intensamente para o anjo.

- Sério? – Inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Sim. – Estreitou os olhos. – Você parece mais... Humano?

- Talvez... – O loiro sorriu de lado.

Shino e a família Inuzuka chegaram naquele momento ao quarto, o residente examinou superficialmente o paciente, apenas para ter certeza que estava tudo em ordem. Enquanto os familiares de Kiba conversavam com Naruto.

– Kiba-kun, hoje eu vim aqui para dizer adeus. – Naruto anunciou quando Shino terminou a checagem.

- O quê? – O castanho perguntou enquanto as outras pessoas no quarto apenas o encaram.

- Eu já terminei meu trabalho aqui e não posso passar mais tempo que o necessário.

- Como assim? Eu ainda não estou curado! E... Tem tantas pessoas que você poderia ajudar, tantas coisas que ainda é preciso fazer. – Falava rápido devido ao nervosismo. – Quem vai ajudar minha família se esse tratamento der errado?

- Cale-se! – A voz de Tsume, mãe de Kiba, soou forte. – Ele nos ajudou muito Kiba, mas não pode ficar preso a nós.

- Além disso, você está reagindo bem ao tratamento, eu sei que é cedo para dar qualquer parecer, mas não haja tão pessimistamente. – Ôkami rebateu estreitando os olhos para o filho.

Kiba permaneceu em silêncio e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado...

- Não se preocupe pirralho! – O loiro deu um largo sorriso e jogou um dos braços sobre o ombro do paciente. – Olhe a sua volta... – Levantou o rosto de Kiba e depois fez um gesto indicando as pessoas que estavam em volta da cama.

– Essas pessoas o amam, fariam de tudo para vê-lo sorrir, reclamar, brincar... Enfim, fariam tudo para que você fosse feliz. E eu tenho certeza que você faria a mesma coisa por eles. – Afastou-se parando em frente a Hana.

- Hana-chan o que você acha do seu irmão?

- Ele é o melhor irmão do mundo! – A jovem sorriu. – Mesmo que às vezes ele brigue comigo por mexer nas coisas deles, ou mude o canal quando eu 'to vendo TV! – Cruzou os braços e fez uma careta.

Todos riram...

- Você sempre poderá confiar nele. Não importa o quanto vocês briguem, ele sempre te defenderá e cuidará de você. – Acariciou os cabelos da jovem e sorriu. – E você sempre poderá fazer o mesmo por ele.

- Certo chefe! – Ela assentiu e bateu continência, todos riram novamente.

- Ôkami-san, Tsume-san! – Abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo. – Vocês têm uma família abençoada, nunca se esqueçam disso. – Separou-se, mas anda continuou apoiando as mãos nos ombros deles. - Agora um pequeno conselho: Não importa que escolha os seus filhos façam, não os julguem, se essa escolha os fizer realmente felizes.

- Está bem! – Responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Às vezes eu acho que você é mais velho do que aparenta ser... – A matriarca Inuzuka, colocou as mãos na face do jovem e sorriu gentilmente.

O loiro apenas retribuiu o gesto, afinal ele parecia ter a idade de Kiba, mas não agia como tal e também não poderia contar o porquê disso. Aproximou-se de Shino.

- Eu nunca conheci alguém tão sério e misterioso quanto você. – Ficou sério. – Você praticamente não fala, não sorri e tem um senso de humor quase nulo. – A família Inuzuka encarava o loiro, incrédula, mas Shino mantinha-se impassível.

- Mas você é inteligente, dedicado e ama a profissão que escolheu. Consegue passar confiança para seus pacientes sem muito esforço, conquistou uma família inteira, isso inclui o cachorro... – Risadas. – Você será um profissional brilhante Shino e aposto que será feliz na vida pessoal também. – Piscou um olho e foi em direção a porta.

- Eu sou muito agradecido a todos vocês por terem me ensinado tanto. – Fez uma reverência educada.

- Mas nós não ensinamos nada. – Hana piscou confusa.

- Ensinaram o que é ser uma família de verdade. – Sorriu com gentileza, os olhos marejados. – Muito obrigada. – Inclinou-se novamente e sentiu braços finos e infantis circundarem seu pescoço.

- Obrigada você nii-san, por ajudar meu Aniki e toda minha família. Obrigada por me distrair enquanto o maninho passava pela primeira seção de quimioterapia e tudo mais. – O loiro se agachou e retribuiu o abraço, emocionado. – Eu vou sentir saudades. – A pequena soluçou.

- Não chore pequena... – Empurrou-a delicadamente, limpou-lhe as lágrimas e segurou o pequeno rosto. – Eu posso não estar mais aqui fisicamente, mas eu sempre estarei aqui... – Apontou-a na altura do coração. – Da mesma forma que todos vocês estarão aqui. – Colocou a mão sobre o próprio peito. – Certo? – Sorriu radiante, afagou os cabelos castanhos da pequena e se levantou.

- Certo! – Secou as lágrimas e retribuiu o sorriso. – E não bagunce meu cabelo, baka! – fingiu estar brava.

- Sim senhora! – Bateu continência e depois riu. – Bom, não vou dizer adeus. Então até um dia.

Tentou sair, mas não conseguiu até que todos o tivessem abraçado e, de acordo com a Sra. Inuzuka, se despedido "decentemente".

Estava caminhando rumo a saída, já sentindo saudades daquela família que tanto o ensinou...

- Naruto... – O loiro olhou para o lado surpreso.

- Haku? O que faz aqui? – O castanho sorriu ao loiro.

- Eu serei o anjo que auxiliarei aquele que criara a versão japonesa dos Drs. Da Alegria.

- Kiba? – O loiro indagou sorrindo e recebeu um aceno de confirmação. – É por isso que ele está reagindo tão bem ao tratamento... Ele precisa estar bem para começar algo assim...

- Exato! Óbvio que não será agora, afinal o tratamento dele está no inicio ainda, e após isso ele terá que fazer várias coisas... – Falou rápido em tom ansioso. - Penso que demorará entre um ano ou dois, mas com certeza dará certo. – Sorriu empolgado e fez o louro sorrir junto.

- Isso aí, 'ttebayo! - Bateu o punho direito na palma esquerda.

********/*******

- Vocês vão ficar quanto tempo? – Temari perguntou enquanto se servia.

Os Sabaku e Shikamaru estavam reunidos na casa de Yashamaru para um almoço em família, afinal era raro Gaara e Kankuro irem ao Japão e isso merecia toda a "comemoração" possível.

- Nossa! Já cansou da nossa presença? – Kankuro se fez de ofendido.

- Não é isso. – A loira lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. – É que geralmente vocês ficam no máximo um dia ou dois e até agora nem comentaram sobre a partida, ou receberam qualquer ligação urgente. Só achei estranho. – Fez um gesto de descaso.

- Temos uma semana de folga. – Gaara respondeu sereno, como sempre.

- O que eu acho ótimo, afinal eu estava quase me esquecendo de seus rostos. – Yashamaru brincou.

- Exagerado. – Os quatro jovens a mesa murmuram.

Mas antes que o mais velho pudesse responder, a campainha tocou...

- Eu atendo! – Kankuro levantou-se rapidamente, querendo fugir da bronca do tio.

- Algumas coisas não mudam... – Gaara balançou a cabeça em descrença.

Os outros apenas riram...

- Kankuro me solta! – Uma voz grave e apática encheu o ambiente, fazendo todos os ocupantes da mesa sentirem um calafrio. – Onde estão todos?

- Credo tio você nem sentiu saudades do seu sobrinho preferido. – Gaara bufou ao escutar a frase. – Estão todos na sala de jantar.

- Senti, mas isso não significa que você seja ele. – O homem estava se aproximando, mas ninguém conseguia se mexer.

- Assim o senhor me magoa.

- Você é narcisista demais pra ser magoado tão facilmente. – O ruivo passou pela porta olhando em direção ao sobrinho mais velho, com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Tadaima... – Murmurou desviando a atenção para a mesa.

- Okaeri. – Responderam todos no mesmo tom.

Sasori olhou em direção a Shikamaru e arqueou uma sobrancelha, voltando sua atenção para Yashamaru, fazendo-lhe uma pergunta muda.

- Esse é Nara Shikamaru, namorado de Temari. – O castanho respondeu calmo.

- Namorado? – Os olhos opacos fixaram-se no rapaz moreno.

- Sim. – Shikamaru respondeu sossegado, arrancando um sorriso ladino do ruivo.

- Tio, Shikamaru e eu iríamos até Londres conversar com o senhor, contar sobre o namoro. – Temari respondeu com voz contida.

Shikamaru estranhou a reação dos irmãos e de Yashamaru, ele pareciam receosos com relação à Sasori, como se ele fosse capaz de destruí-los com apenas um olhar, até mesmo Kankuro apesar da brincadeira, pareceu ficar sério ao ver a expressão do tio ruivo.

- Iam é? – Cruzou os braços. – O relacionamento está tão sério assim? E eu nem ao menos sabia o nome do "fulano"? Pra que existe o telefone se ninguém é capaz de usá-lo para mandar notícias? – A voz não havia mudado de tom em momento algum, mas para os irmãos ele parecia estar gritando.

- Desculpe-me tio, mas é que nós queríamos contar pessoalmente. – A loira abaixou a cabeça.

- Não custava ao menos ter... Como se diz? "Preparado o terreno"? - Inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado.

- Desculpe tio. – A loira fitou o prato distraidamente.

- Eu não achei correto fazer isso Sasori-san... – Shikamaru tomou a palavra, ainda mantendo o tom relaxado na voz, mas sem soar desrespeitoso. – Eu realmente amo Temari e não queria me apresentar a você por telefone, venho de uma família tradicional e mesmo tendo sido fortemente influenciado por costumes ocidentais, ainda prezo valores de nossa cultura.

Sasori estava sem expressão, mas seus olhos brilharam ligeiramente. Os outros encaravam o moreno, atônitos.

- Eu sei que Temari, mesmo tendo crescido no Japão, tem muitos costumes ocidentais devido ao senhor ter nascido na Inglaterra, assim como o pai dela, e isso se intensificou após a temporada que ela passou em Londres. – Fez uma pequena pausa e suspirou. – Isso me trouxe problemas, pois ela queria ligar para o senhor e contar sobre o relacionamento, mas levando em consideração a cultura japonesa, sem sua permissão nós, tecnicamente, não temos relacionamento algum, então não havia o que dizer.

- Você é esperto rapaz... – O ruivo deu um curto riso. – Então você quer dizer que vocês não fizeram nada demais nesse tempo de relacionamento?

- Correto... No máximo nos beijamos e andamos de mãos dadas na rua. – Nara responde sem nem hesitar.

Gaara encarou a irmã com o cenho franzido e pelo olhar que recebeu viu que era a verdade.

- Mas ela dormiu na sua casa! – A expressão de Sasori tornou-se sombria após ouvir a declaração de Kankuro.

- Exato! Ela apenas dormiu no meu apartamento, que antes que você pergunte, tem dois quartos. – Continuava calmo e isso fez Yashamaru dar um sorriso, pois nunca havia viso alguém ficar tão calmo diante de Sasori.

- E você quer que eu acredite que vocês não fizeram _nada_?

- Eu já disse que os meus valores são tradicionais, portando eu não faria nada. – Inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente. – Não quero ofender-lhe Sasori-san, mas não esqueça que a cultura do seu país é diferente da cultura do meu, então não desfaça de algo que você não compreende.

Silêncio.

Sasori encarava o moreno com os olhos estreitos, Shikamaru voltou a se recostar na cadeira e os outros estavam sem reação.

O som da campainha fez Kankuro levantar-se rapidamente sem falar nada e sair do recinto.

- Boa tarde Kankuro-san... – Uma voz alta e alegre encheu o ambiente, o clima pareceu ficar mais leve.

- Boa tarde. – O Sabaku respondeu um tanto confuso.

- Eu vim falar com o Shika e a Temari. – O casal finalmente reconheceu a voz e sem perceber suspiraram aliviados.

- Entre, eles estão na sala de jantar.

- Com licença.

Segundos depois um loiro passou pela porta e sorriu radiante aos presentes no recinto.

- Boa tarde... – O sorriso tornou-se envergonhado quando viu que eles estavam almoçando. – Oh... Desculpem-me ter vindo agora, não queria atrapalhar o almoço. – Coçou a nuca e sorriu fechando os olhos.

O ruivo mais velho encarou o menino loiro com o cenho franzido, ainda não tinha aceitado a petulância do "genro", mas não continuaria a conversa com um desconhecido no recinto... É certo que Shikamaru era um desconhecido para si, mas não era para Yashamaru e nem para seus sobrinhos. Já este jovem parecia ser amigo apenas do casal.

- Não atrapalha Naruto-kun. – A loira sorriu e levantou-se para apresentar o jovem loiro aos tios. – Tios esse é Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto estes são Sasori e Yashamaru, meus tios, que são mais como pais.

- É uma honra conhecê-los. – Fez uma curta mesura.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Naruto-kun, ouvi falar muito de você. – Yashamaru sorriu para o jovem. – Sente-se conosco e Sasori sente-se também, eu vou buscar mais pratos. – Levantou-se e saiu.

- Nã... – O loiro tentou se manifestar, mas Temari o empurrou até sentá-lo ao lado de Shikamaru.

- Nunca recuse o almoço do Yasha-jisan. – A loira murmurou.

- Ok! – Se acomodou. - _"Yasha? Apelido estranho."_

Todos se mantiveram calados. Mesmo após o castanho voltar e servir os dois "convidados", o clima ainda estava desconfortável demais para um almoço. Naruto percebeu que o tal Sasori estava irritado e toda a sua irritação estava "dirigida" a Shikamaru.

- Então Naruto-kun, você é tão jovem. Não se sinta ofendido, mas quando Temari falou de você eu imaginei que fosse mais velho. – O loiro sorriu para o tio castanho de sua amiga.

- Não me sinto ofendido. Já me falaram isso muitas vezes, uma vez disseram que eu tenho uma aparência jovem demais para uma mentalidade tão velha.

- Com o Kankuro acontece o contrario ele é um velho com mente de criança. – Temari soltou, fazendo os outros, exceto Sasori e Kankuro, rirem.

- Sou um ano mais novo que você, maninha. – O castanho soltou maldoso.

- Mas não parece! – Gaara e Shikamaru disseram juntos.

Naruto riu da careta que o homem fez...

- Onde você conheceu minha sobrinha?

Temari corou e Shikamaru deu um sorriso divertido.

- Eu conheci os dois juntos, na verdade foi um pouco assustador. – Fingiu medo. – Eu estava em um restaurante e eles estavam em horário de almoço juntos, no começo eu nem liguei para eles. No entanto eles começaram a discutir alto e quando dei por mim estava com uma tigela de macarrão na cabeça. – Gargalhou e foi acompanhando pelos outros, menos pelo ruivo mais velho.

- Quem jogou a tigela? – Gaara perguntou.

- Temari. – A citada corou um pouco mais. – Shikamaru estava sentado de costas para mim e muito inteligente, se abaixou para não ser atingido, quando viu a nossa querida loira jogar o recipiente. Só que eu estava na mira e sofri as consequências.

- E você sabe por que eles estavam discutindo? – Sasori encarou os olhos azuis do anjo.

- Não, mas depois de passar um tempo com eles, tenho certeza que deve ter sido algo sobre, preguiça ou o jeito conservador do Shikamaru. – Balançou os ombros em descaso.

– Eu até achei um pouco engraçado, afinal no tempo que estive aqui nunca tinha visto uma mulher discutir com um homem pelo jeito conservador, mas entre eles dois eu já vi várias vezes. – Sorriu. – E depois eu percebi que eles discutiam apenas por terem sido criados de modo diferente e que mesmo assim tinham várias coisas em comum. Então quando senti que já tinha liberdade o suficiente eu falei isso para eles, agora eles estão mais pacientes um com o outro.

- Você foi o cara que os juntou? – Kankuro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tecnicamente eu só disse a eles o quanto era hilário vê-los discutindo iguais duas crianças. – Riu. – E que às vezes eles lembravam um casal, que briga mais não pode ficar separado. - Ficou sério. - Eles não conseguiam perceber que a pessoa não precisa ser igual à outra para ter um relacionamento com ela, ela precisa apenas amar, conversar, entender, respeitar e receber o mesmo. E isso não se aplica apenas a uma relação amorosa, mas também entre familiares e amigos.

Os que não conheciam o anjo ficaram admirados com as palavras dele, ele falava de modo calmo e sábio.

Com simples palavras ele tinha acabado com o inicio de um problema familiar, afinal Sasori, mesmo tendo simpatizado um pouco com o Nara, não estava muito disposto a aceitar de bom grado o namoro.

- Agora eu tenho que admitir: você realmente tem uma mente velha demais para um corpo tão jovem. – Sasori falou e deu um pequeno sorriso que foi retribuído de forma mais empolgada pelo loiro.

O almoço continuou de modo descontraído, eles conversavam e riam. Sasori e Shikamaru começaram a conversar sobre a história da arte, o ruivo ficou admirado com a inteligência e conhecimento do rapaz.

Naruto ajudou Yashamaru a lavar a louça, alegando ser um agradecimento pelo almoço e ao mesmo tempo um pedido de desculpas por atrapalhar um momento familiar, o homem não conseguiu negar. Gaara e Kankuro foram dar uma volta pelo bairro, para rever alguns amigos, deixando na sala de jantar apenas o casal e Sasori.

O casal conseguiu o consentimento do ruivo, mas Shikamaru não espaçou de uma ameaça de morte, caso ele machucasse a princesa da família.

Quando todos estavam novamente reunidos na sala, Naruto finalmente revelou o motivo de ter ido visitar o casal de amigos.

- Como assim ir embora? – Temari colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Eu vim aqui a trabalho, eu disse isso a vocês quando nos conhecemos, mas agora que terminei não posso mais ficar aqui.

- Isso não significa que você vai cortar qualquer tipo de contado com a gente. – Nara apontou.

- Infelizmente no meu caso, eu não posso garantir nada. – Naruto sorriu envergonhado. – Meu trabalho não é muito convencional.

- Você é um tipo de espião internacional? – Kankuro se inclinou em direção ao loiro, com uma expressão curiosa, quase infantil.

- Não! – Arregalou os olhos. – Você precisa se libertar dos roteiros de Hollywood cara.

- Você disse que não era convencional e que talvez você não possa mais entrar em contado com minha irmã e o Shikamaru. Isso soa um pouco estranho, não acha? – Gaara cruzou os braços.

- Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu realmente não sou um espião ou algo do tipo. – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Tenho certeza que um dia iremos nos reencontrar, mas não posso definir uma data certa. – Sorriu. – E por isso estou aqui para me despedir e desejar muita sorte a vocês.

Temari o abraçou e algumas lágrimas teimosas deslizaram por seu rosto...

- Passamos tão pouco tempo juntos, mas eu realmente o considero um grande amigo. – Afastou-se um pouco e secou as lágrimas. – Obrigada por tudo. Espero que de tudo certo na sua viajem e no seu trabalho.

- Temari-chan, eu fico honrado em ser considerado um amigo por você, acho-a uma mulher admirável, inteligente e forte. Você me ensinou muitas coisas com sua amizade, mesmo tendo passado pouco tempo juntos. Obrigado. – A mulher assentiu e se afastou tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Shikamaru também abraçou o amigo e depois se afastou.

- Despedidas são problemáticas, penso que Temari já tenha resumido tudo o que eu iria dizer. – Colocou uma mão no bolso e com a outra coçou a parte de trás do pescoço. – Então só me resta dizer que você é um cara legal e que eu te admiro, além de ser grato por ter me ajudado com Temari.

- Já disse que vocês se acertariam algum dia, eu apenas acelerei o processo. Você também é um cara legal Shika, sua inteligência e preguiça ainda me deixam assustados, 'dattebayo. – Riu. – Obrigada por tudo cara e até um dia.

- Até! – Apertaram as mãos.

Após se despedir de todos, o loiro seguiu para a Floricultura Yamanaka.

********/********

Ino estava terminado de montar um arranjo, mas a homem que estava a sua frente lhe deixou realmente curiosa... Ele era alto, cabelos longos e negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, olhos indiferentes. Vestia uma camisa de botões branca, uma calça jeans escura e calçava sapatênis preto. Parecia que ela o conhecia de algum lugar.

- Itachi? – O homem olhou em direção a porta da loja, sendo imitado por Ino.

- Pirralho? O que faz aqui? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Vim visitar minha amiga... – Sorriu em direção a loura que estava atrás do balcão. – Olá Ino. – Foi até ela, inclinou-se sobre móvel e depositou um suave beijo na bochecha da jovem.

- Oi Naruto... – Disse feliz, então arregalou os olhos e riu. – É lógico! Agora eu sei de onde te conheço.

O moreno suspirou... Tinha certeza que agora aquela garota iria dar chilique e pedir um autografo, não estava com disposição para isso.

- Olha e...

- Você é parente do Sasuke-kun. – Sorriu e fechou os olhos. – Sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar, vocês se parecem... Principalmente a cara de "nada".

O loiro gargalhou da expressão surpresa de Itachi, ninguém nunca havia falado com ele em um tom tão simples, e por que não dizer? Petulante.

- Ele é o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, lembra que ele disse que o irmão estava no Japão? – Naruto falou após controlar o riso.

- Ah... Sim... Eu me lembro. – Terminou o arranjo e entregou ao homem. – Mas e ai, o que aconteceu ontem? Eu não entendi nada. – Entregou uma caixa com cartões ao Uchiha e se virou para o anjo.

- Nada demais, o tonto do Sasuke deu um ataque estúpido de ciúme e tratou mal a Hinata-chan. – Itachi parou de procurar um cartão e começou a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Sério? – O moreno enrugou a testa. – Meu irmão com ciúme da secretária?

O anjo assentiu e ficou sério esperando uma reação negativa do outro, mas o que recebeu foi um sorriso pequeno.

- Quem diria. – Itachi balançou a cabeça. – Por isso ele não ficou tão bravo com a Sakura.

- Quem é Sakura? – A loira indagou.

- A ex-noiva do Sasuke. – Naruto virou-se para Itachi. – E você Itachi? Pra quem são essas flores?

- Não lhe interessa pirralho!

Naruto deu um sorriso e se inclinou em direção ao mais alto...

- Mei-chan? – Tombou a cabeça para o lado, formando uma expressão de duvida.

- Não é da sua conta! – Sibilou.

- Sim é pra Mei-chan... - Retomou a postura e se encostou ao balcão. – Ino você não acha que falta algo?

- Se eu fosse ele comprava alguns chocolates... – Encostou o indicador nos lábios. – Ou talvez uma jóia?

- Acho chocolate melhor.

- Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. – O moreno disse irritado.

- Certo... – Os outros dois fingiram medo.

- E também não dêem palpite sobre o que eu devo ou não comprar para Mei.

- Ahá! – Uzumaki apontou um dedo para a face do homem. – Eu disse que era a Mei!

- Idiota... – O primogênito Uchiha murmurou. Puxou a carteira, pagou pelo buquê e pelo cartão.

- Obrigada pela compra e boa sorte. – Ino sorriu radiante.

-Por nada... - Saindo.

- Hei! – Os olhos negros fixaram-se nos azuis de Naruto. – Pare de se culpar pelo passado. – Itachi estreitou os olhos. – O que passou não tem como mudar, apenas tome cuidado para não cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. – Concluiu e deu sorriso. – Boa sorte com a Mei. – Piscou.

- Obrigado. – Sussurrou e saiu.

- Ainda não entendo como você consegue deixar as pessoas tão atordoadas. – A loira estava com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- É um dom! – Fez uma pose teatral.

A Yamanaka riu...

- Ino eu vim aqui para me despedir. – Soltou de uma vez, a jovem cessou o riso.

- Por quê? Você vai viajar?

- Não...

- Então?

- Não é apenas uma viagem, eu vou voltar para minha casa. – Os olhos da jovem entristeceram.

- Mas nós ainda poderemos nos falar, não é? Você ao menos virá ao meu casamento?

- Você vai se casar? – Indagou surpreso.

- Sim, talvez na metade do ano que vem... – A expressão tornou-se mais leve. – Sai disse que nós demoramos demais para nos acertar e nos conhecemos o suficiente para casar.

- Ele é bem apressado, 'datteba. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Se é assim, eu já volto... – E saiu correndo da loja.

Ino não entendeu nada, mas poucos segundos depois o louro estava de volta e trazia algo nas mãos, a loura arregalou os olhos, fascinada.

Naruto carregava um vazo com duas rosas, as flores traziam uma tonalidade nunca vista pela jovem, as pétalas tinham vários tons de roxo e rosa, formando desenhos de espirais, como se tivessem sido pintadas.

- Gostou?

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – Deu a volta do balcão e aproximou-se do rapaz.

- Segredo... – Riu. – É o seu presente de casamento, eu dei o nome de rosa Ino. – Entregou o vazo a loura. – Essas duas são únicas no mundo e só poderão ser cultivadas por você e por quem você amar.

- Isso é impossível... – Murmurou. – Eu nunca ouvi falar de algo assim.

- Não arrisque. – Alertou. – Essa será a lembrança que você terá de mim... – Sorriu radiante.

A jovem depositou o vazo no balcão e se lançou sobre o loiro em um "abraço de urso".

- Obrigada Naruto-kun, são lindas! – A voz saiu um pouco esganiçada, pois o choro misturou-se a risada. – Eu as usarei como buquê no meu casamento.

- Espero que lhe de muita sorte. – Pausou pensativo. – Acho que tecnicamente eu estarei em seu casamento então. – Riu sendo seguido pela jovem.

- O que é isso? – Uma voz irritada soou.

Os dois separam-se e olharam em direção a porta, deparando-se com um Sai completamente diferente do habitual, devido a sua expressão de fúria.

- Sai-kun... – A Yamanaka estava assustada com a expressão do, agora, noivo.

- Isso é uma despedida, 'ttebayo. – Naruto respondeu calmo. – E um agradecimento pelo presente, adiantado, de casamento.

O moreno apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha...

- E pra você eu também tenho um presente de casamento. – No segundo seguinte, o louro estava segurando o homem pela gola da camisa. – Ouse fazê-la sofrer... E Sasuke acaba com você!

- Sasuke? – Sai e Ino indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É o Sasuke, afinal, eu infelizmente não estarei aqui, mas tenho certeza que ele não hesitará em acabar com você, se você fizer algo contra a amiga dele. – Soltou o homem.

- Você é estranho... – Se recompôs e fez uma expressão pensativa. – Eu li em um livro que pessoas muito estranhas, são loucas, frustradas ou não humanas.

- Você deveria mudar seus gostos para livros, dattebayo! – O louro rodou os olhos. – Bom eu espero que você tenha gostado, Ino-chan. - Abraçou a jovem mais uma vez. – Obrigado por tudo e até um dia.

- Até... – Sorriu entre lágrimas e quando o rapaz se afastou, sentiu-se ser abraçada pelo noivo.

- Tchau, Naruto-kun!

- Tchau, Sai. – Acenou e depois partiu.

- O que é dattebayo? – Sai perguntou curioso para a namorada.

Ino balançou os ombros e foi cuidar de suas rosas.

**********/**********

O casal estava abraçado no sofá, assistindo a um filme qualquer, se perguntasse a qualquer um deles a história, nenhum saberia responder. Pois não conseguiam parar de se beijar, ou simplesmente se encarar. Sentiam-se plenos, felizes e em paz, não conseguiam pensar em mais nada a não ser o outro.

- Trabalhar para que? Isso é coisa de gente anormal! – Uma voz escandalosa os fez praticamente pular.

Naruto gargalhou das expressões de espanto de Hinata e Sasuke.

- Seu idiota, não grita minha cabeça ainda dói um pouco. – O moreno fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas.

- É MESMO? TALVEZ ASSIM VOCÊ APRENDA A NÃO SER UM BASTARDO IRRESPONSAVEL E BEBADO. – O Uchiha encolheu-se e tampou os ouvidos, mas a voz de Naruto parecia entrar na sua cabeça.

- Naruto-kun não faça isso, por favor. – Hinata puxou Sasuke fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em seu colo e pôs-se a massagear as têmporas dele, tentando aliviar a dor do moreno.

O louro observou a cena e um sorriso terno se formou em seus lábios, finalmente sentiu que havia cumprido sua missão e poderia partir sem arrependimentos, levando desta missão apenas saudade e lições de vida.

Os observados encaram o anjo, estranhando sua expressão distante, apesar do sorriso que ele dava, seus olhos pareciam melancólicos.

- Onde você estava dobe? – Sasuke sentou-se, mas puxou Hinata para mais perto de si.

- Me despedindo. – Um sorriso triste apareceu em seu rosto. – Acabou Sasuke, você conseguiu perder o medo de mostrar seus sentimentos e eu percebi que quase não fui necessário aqui.

- Como assim? É lógico que foi necessário.

- Não, eu não fui. – Acomodou-se na mesa de centro, em frente ao casal. – Você tornou-se um bom amigo para Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Karin e até Kiba e Shino... Eu não coloquei palavras em sua boca Sasuke, as conversas que você teve com eles foram completamente naturais. – Deu um meio sorriso. – E você pensa que eu não sei que você cobriu 80% das despesas médicas do Kiba e encobriu isso com a ajuda de Kakashi, amigo de seu tio Obito. E só não pagou tudo porque o Shino, que também sabia, resolveu bancar 20%.

O moreno apenas deu um sorriso torto em resposta, sabia que isso não ia passar despercebido pelo anjo.

**- **Você tem uma família que o ama e você os ama também, eu não coloquei esse sentimento aí, apenas o ajudei a "sair para a superfície". – Olhou para a Hyuuga. – Você tem um anjo Sasuke, alguém que, na medida do possível, estava disposto a fazer de tudo por você. E mesmo sem perceber, você também sempre esteve pronto para ajudá-la. Não fui eu que os ensinei a serem assim, vocês aprenderam sozinhos.

O Uchiha começou a falar, mas um gesto do anjo o fez calar-se...

- No final eu aprendi mais com vocês, do que vocês comigo, eu sou muito grato por isso. – Lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto. – Todos aqui me lembraram o que é ser humano, o que é amar e respeitar o próximo. Aprendi valores diferentes, cultura diferente e conheci pessoas diferentes.

Hinata começou a chorar junto do anjo...

- Mesmo como anjo eu cometi vários erros, mas de alguns eu não me arrependo, pois foram graças a eles que eu finalmente me libertei do passado e reaprendi a ter esperança no futuro... Pode parecer infantil e bobo, mas eu não ligo, pois eu me sinto uma criança, pronta para crescer e aprender... E devo isso a você, Sasuke, por mais difícil que seja admitir. – Riu, fazendo o moreno sorrir.

- Eu também devo lhe agradecer muito dobe... – Fez uma careta. – Nossa isso soou desagradável aos meus ouvidos. – Todos riram. – Você foi meu primeiro amigo verdadeiro dobe, a primeira pessoa que não teve medo de ser sincero comigo e que respeitava quem eu era, por mais que nós brigássemos... Isso é legal. – Deu um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero e recebeu um sorriso radiante.

- Isso é legal? Você ainda é péssimo em se expressar, 'ttebayo! – Gargalhou.

- 'Ttebayo? – Sasuke e Hinata estranharam a gíria.

- O Kiba tava contando uma história e o personagem do conto falava isso toda hora, parece que se impregnou em mim, 'datteba! – Coçou a nuca, sem-graça.

- Você 'tá cada dia pior... – Sasuke murmurou.

- Eu sei. – Levantou-se. – Bom acho que eu não tenho mais o que falar. – Olhou por segundos o casal sentado no sofá. – Até um dia... – Sorriu e deu um aceno.

Hinata levantou-se e abraçou fortemente o anjo...

- Seja feliz, Naruto-kun. – A voz saiu tímida.

- Você também, Hina-chan. – Se desvencilharam. O louro olhou para o protegido e estendeu a mão. - Foi legal te conhecer bastardo, 'ttebayo.

O Uchiha apertou a mão do outro e foi puxado para um abraço rápido.

- Também foi legal de conhecer idiota. – Os dois riram.

O casal viu o anjo se afastar. As roupas comuns se transformaram em uma toga laranja clara e suas asas brancas apareceram, o loiro os olhou e sorriu largamente.

Uma luz forte cobriu seu corpo quase cegando os outros ocupantes da sala e quando desapareceu não havia mais anjo, apenas uma pena branca que flutuou até pousar na mão do Uchiha. A única lembrança concreta que teria de seu Anjo Protetor Caído.

_Continua..._

* * *

**E aí gostaram? Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda mereço Reviews?**

**Beijos Beijos!**


	13. Tempo de ser Feliz

_**Bom finalmente chegou o capitulo final desta história...**_

_**Foi mtu bom escreve-la...**_

_**Agradeço a tds que me acompanharam nesta trajetória...**_

_**Vlws por tudo e vamos ao capítulo! /o/**_

_**Disclaimer: "Naruto" e "Tempo de ser feliz" não pertencem a mim e sim a seus respectivos autores... Não ganho nada com essa FIC...**_

* * *

**Capitulo Final: Tempo de Ser Feliz**

_**26 de Maio de 2009**_

Sasuke e Hinata estavam sentados a mesa principal do jardim da mansão Uchiha, onde ocorria a festa de casamento, junto deles estava Fugaku, Itachi, Mei, Hiashi, Akemi e Hanabi, todos conversavam amistosamente e como não poderia ser diferente o assunto principal eram os noivos. Itachi e Hanabi ficavam encarregados de contar as histórias constrangedoras de seus irmãos arrancando risos das outras pessoas presentes à mesa.

- Foi hilário ver o Sasuke cheio de farinha de trigo no cabelo, a babá ficou morrendo de medo de ser demitida, afinal Sasuke parecia um fantasma e a cozinha estava completamente destruída. Tudo porque meu maninho queria fazer uma surpresa de aniversário pro nosso tio Obito. – O Uchiha citado ficou vermelho enquanto os outros riam.

- Deve ter sido realmente engraçado. – Hanabi comentou tentando controlar os risos.

- No final Obito os levou para um restaurante e evitou que a babá fosse demitida. Apesar de ser um Uchiha ele nunca foi parecido com um, sempre passava a mão na cabeça de vocês dois. – Fugaku acrescentou com um meio sorriso.

- Ele é seu irmão? – Indagou Akemi.

- Não, ele é o irmão mais novo de minha falecida esposa e meu primo de segundo grau. – Respondeu com voz neutra.

- Tio Obito sempre foi o cunhado chato, sua atividade preferida era irritar o papai. – Itachi comentou com um sorriso. – Na verdade até hoje quando ele aparece dá um jeito de tirar o velho do sério.

- Olha o respeito Itachi! – O patriarca Uchiha sibilou.

- Foi mal. – Disse neutro.

- Esse Obito deve ser realmente admirável, você parece gostar bastante dele Itachi-kun. – Comentou a matriarca Hyuuga.

- Ele foi o único que me apoiou quando resolvi tornar-me um ator. – Respondeu calmamente. – E também era a única pessoa que conseguia acalmar o Sasuke quando nossa mãe ficou doente e depois faleceu.

O clima ficou um pouco desconfortável, mas foi quebrado rapidamente...

- SASU-CHAN! – Um grito masculino soou e no segundo seguinte um vulto se lançou sobre o noivo o abraçando.

- Obito-ojisan... – A voz do moreno saiu abafada.

- Desculpe-me pequeno por não conseguir chegar para a cerimônia, o voo atrasou. – Sufocava o rapaz em um abraço de urso.

- Obito larga o menino você vai acabar o matando. – A voz autoritária de Rin, esposa de Obito soou.

- Certo. – Murmurou soltando o sobrinho, mas no segundo seguinte ele estava sufocando Itachi.

- Tio me larga! – O ator disse sombrio, mas foi ignorado.

- Não, eu estava com saudade da minha fuinha! – Se afastou e apertou as bochechas do sobrinho mais velho.

Todos começaram a rir da cena, Fugaku tinha que admitir seu cunhado amava os sobrinhos e sempre tirava deles reações que ninguém mais conseguia. Depois de se afastar dos sobrinhos – na verdade foi puxado por sua esposa – Obito encarou os outros convidados presentes a mesa.

- Então quem vai me apresentar a noiva? – Indagou sem formalidade.

- Obito-ojisan está é Uchiha Hinata, minha esposa. – Disse Sasuke após se levantar e parar atrás da cadeira esposa, apoiando as mãos nos ombros alvos, o mais velho pôde perceber o brilho terno nos olhos do sobrinho quando ele pronunciou as palavras.

Obito encarou a mulher, os olhos claros límpidos e gentis destacados por uma maquiagem suave, os cabelos azulados presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, alguns fios soltos modelando o rosto delicado. Era uma bela mulher, mas o Uchiha nunca se prendeu a aparências, estava acostumado com pessoas que pareciam anjos, mas na verdade eram verdadeiros demônios.

- Olá, eu sou Uchiha Obito, tio e padrinho do Sasuke e esta... - Indicou Rin. – É minha esposa Uchiha Rin.

Hinata levantou-se e se aproximou do convidado com um sorriso nos lábios...

- Prazer em conhecê-los Obito-san, Rin-san. - Fez uma curta mesura e em seguida plantou um delicado beijo na face de cada um. – Fico feliz que tenham chegado a tempo de aproveitar a festa conosco. – Jovem mulher sorriu e seus olhos recaíram sobre a figura de Sasuke que lhe deu um curto sorriso.

Então o recém chegado pode captar o mesmo brilho que havia visto nos olhos do sobrinho, uma coisa ele tinha certeza, não há como disfarçar os sentimentos expressos nos olhos.

- Também é um prazer conhecê-la Hinata-chan. – Rin sorriu.

- Hina-chan! – O homem exclamou e no momento seguinte estava abraçando a jovem. – Você é a mulher perfeita para o Uchiha-rabugento-Sasuke, tão delicada e educada. Quem sabe você acaba com o jeito frio e sem graça dele? Pois apesar de ele parecer fisicamente com minha irmã, ele é igual ao baka do meu cunhado em personalidade. – Mostrou a língua para o patriarca.

- Obito! – Fugaku e Rin exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Esses garotos têm muita sorte, Itachi conseguiu conquistar a Mei e Sasuke casou-se com uma jovem adorável. – Se afastou da noiva e puxou os sobrinhos para um abraço – Vocês são meus orgulhos!

- Tio você não mudou nada. – Os irmãos murmuraram juntos.

- É claro que não! – Sorriu e depois saiu para buscar duas cadeiras para que sua esposa e ele pudessem sentar junto dos familiares, ignorando a etiqueta e os olhares dos outros convidados.

Os homens Uchiha e Rin giraram os olhos com a ação, Hinata e Mei riram da atitude do homem, enquanto Hanabi, Akemi e Hiashi ficaram admirados em conhecer um Uchiha tão... "Não Uchiha".

Após Hinata apresentar sua família a conversa tornou-se ainda mais proveitosa, vez ou outra os noivos saiam da mesa para conversar com os outros convidados, mas quando voltavam viam que as famílias estavam se dando bem. Algum tempo depois, o que não foi muito para os convidados, mas uma eternidade para os noivos, Sasuke já estava cansado e um pouco irritado.

- Não vejo a hora de essa festa acabar e nós finalmente ficarmos a sós, para aproveitar nossa união. – Sussurrou maliciosamente para a esposa, fazendo-a corar.

- Não diga isso Sasuke-kun, teremos uma vida inteira para aproveitar nossa união, agora temos que compartilhar nossa felicidade com nossos amigos. – Rebateu Hinata sorrindo docemente, ainda corada.

Sasuke fitou a esposa nos olhos intensamente, como se quisesse ter certeza que tudo era real, que ela estava ali com ele e quando teve certeza a puxou para um beijo terno, expressando em ações o que ele ainda não conseguia expressar em palavras.

- Hei vocês dois! – Os dois se separaram e olharam ao mesmo tempo em direção ao pequeno bosque que tinha na propriedade e localizava-se atrás da mesa principal.

- Você ouviu isso? – O moreno perguntou em voz baixa franzindo o cenho.

- Sim, mas acho que ninguém mais ouviu. – Respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, ao reparar nas outras pessoas presentes à mesa e percebendo que tudo estava normal.

- Hei vocês! Não me ouviram não? – Olharam novamente para o bosque – Tem como vocês virem até aqui, por favor? – A voz parecia-lhes familiar, no entanto, todos os seus conhecidos estavam na festa.

- Algo errado? – Questionou Mei, percebendo as atitudes estranhas dos dois.

- Não. – Rebateram ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo... – A ruiva arqueou uma delicada sobrancelha, mas deixou quieto.

O casal trocou olhares em uma conversa muda, depois pediu licença, se retirou da mesa e seguiu disfarçadamente para o bosque ao chegar a uma pequena clareira, os noivos escutaram barulhos e pararam.

- Quem está ai? – Sasuke perguntou alto, segurava firmemente a mão de Hinata, aproximando-se mais dela.

- Não reconhece mais minha voz? – Disse o ser saltando de uma árvore e pousando em frente aos noivos com uma pose tranquila.

- Naruto! – Os dois estavam verdadeiramente surpresos com a aparição do anjo.

- Pensei que você não iria mais voltar. – Declarou Sasuke curioso e aliviado.

- Eu não deveria voltar mais, mas não resisti em vir dar minhas congratulações pelo casamento de vocês. – Explicou sorrindo e depois abraçou o casal. – Vocês realmente ficam lindos juntos, dattebayo! – Disse ternamente e depois se afastou, sem tirar a mão dos ombros deles.

- Você ainda não parou com isso? – O moreno fez uma careta e o anjo apenas sorriu.

- Desejo de coração que o laço entre vocês cresça e se fortaleça todos os dias. Não vou mentir dizendo que por existir amor verdadeiro o relacionamento de vocês será perfeito, livre de discuções, isso não existe. Porém afirmo com certeza que se houver diálogo, compreensão, respeito e confiança, vocês poderão passar por todas as turbulências de um casamento saindo delas cada vez mais fortes... E quem sabe mais apaixonados? – Piscou um olho, fazendo os dois rirem.

– Uchiha engula seu orgulho de vez em quando, ok? Não precisa mudar quem você é apenas não deixe seu ego guiar suas decisões. – O moreno fez uma careta. – E Hinata ele não é mais seu chefe, agora ele é seu marido. Não se esqueça de quem verdadeiramente você é, a mulher que apesar de gentil e tímida tem opinião própria e sabe lidar com a falta memória do Sasuke. – Riu.

Hinata corou com o que ele disse e Sasuke fez outra careta para o anjo, sendo prontamente ignorado. Após concluir o discurso o loiro afastou-se dos dois ainda sorrindo.

- Bom tenho certeza que vocês serão felizes, vão rir, chorar, pular, gritar, xingar, fofocar sobre a vida dos amigos e etc. Isso é legal, pois é parte de um relacionamento saudável e estável. – O moreno girou os olhos, mas estava visivelmente emocionado com as palavras do anjo, assim como sua esposa.

O loiro olhou os dois ali juntos, Hinata inclinada em direção a Sasuke, enquanto o moreno a abraçava pelos ombros, suas auras estavam mescladas e brilhavam em um tom de azul... A cor do amor, tranquilidade e satisfação. Um sorriso de admiração e carinho surgiu nos lábios do anjo e seus olhos marejaram por causa da emoção que sentia, iria sentir saudades daqueles dois.

- Bom agora eu tenho que ir. – Virou-se de costas pronto para partir.

- Naruto-kun! – O loiro girou em direção ao casal e depois se sentiu abraçado por Hinata. – Obrigada por tudo Naruto-kun, sentirei sua falta. – Ele retribuiu o abraço.

- Também sentirei sua falta Hina-chan. – Encarou Sasuke, que parecia estar refletindo sobre o que fazer...

- Que se dane! – Exclamou o moreno e depois abraçou os dois.

O loiro gargalhou diante da atitude do protegido, sendo seguido por Hinata e consequentemente contagiaram Sasuke.

- Sentirei sua falta também, Sasuke. – Declarou contendo o riso.

- Humpf. – Foi a única resposta que obteve.

- Naruto, está na hora de irmos. – Uma voz suave e musical soou no ambiente.

O loiro soltou os dois e virou-se em direção a voz, encostado em uma árvore com um sorriso caloroso estava Haku, o anjo de asas azuis.

- Tudo bem Haku. – Voltou-se para o casal – Boa sorte e felicidades para vocês, 'ttebayo. – Sorriu.

- Pra você também! – Disseram juntos.

O loiro aproximou-se do anjo de cabelos castanhos e quando parou ao lado deste, uma luz dourada os envolveu e eles desapareceram.

- Vou sentir falta daquele anjo louco. – O moreno murmurou nostálgico. – Ele foi meu melhor amigo. – Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face.

A morena o abraçou tentando confortá-lo, mas não conseguiu conter as próprias lágrimas.

- Hei dupla! Os noivos não podem fugir da própria festa. – Suigetsu apareceu com seu típico sorriso debochado, mas parou ao reparar melhor nos dois – O que foi, algo está errado?

- Estamos apenas emocionados com o casamento. – Respondeu Hinata secando as lágrimas, enquanto Sasuke voltava a pose Uchiha.

- Sei... – Franziu o cenho. – Bom! Eu vim até aqui procurá-los porque esta na hora do filme da vida de vocês... O pessoal está louco atrás de vocês.

- Estamos indo! – Disse Sasuke e depois de dar uma última olhada para o lugar onde antes estava seu anjo da guarda, saiu em direção a festa de casamento, ou melhor, em direção a uma nova fase de sua vida.

********/********

Quando chegou ao local onde havia ocorrido a Corte Celestial, o ambiente estava praticamente vazio, os únicos seres presentes eram os cinco supervisores e um homem de aparência idosa, pele negra e cabelos de cachos miúdos que já estavam completamente brancos. Sua postura expressava humildade, mas seus olhos castanhos mostravam uma grande sabedoria. Ele era um dos anjos da categoria _**Potências¹**_.

- Olá irmão, eu sou Abdalla² o anjo responsável para guiá-lo até a nova fase de sua existência. – Disse com um sorriso acolhedor, Naruto sentiu-se envolvido pela figura, parecia que ao estar na presença daquele ser nada poderia feri-lo ou magoá-lo ele sentia-se forte, mas ao mesmo tempo frágil, uma criança que ainda não aprendeu nada sobre a vida.

- Olá... – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar antes da escuridão envolvê-lo.

Abdalla aproximou-se do jovem anjo que havia adormecido, Naruto flutuava como se estivesse em uma cama invisível, a expressão estava límpida, o anjo negro sorriu e depois elevou as mãos sobre o corpo do anjo da guarda, uma luz clara saiu delas e envolveu o loiro... A sua aparência "sólida" foi tornando-se cada vez mais etérea e em segundos Naruto Uzumaki era apenas uma esfera de luz que flutuava próximo Abdalla.

- Está feito. – O sorriso calmo ainda estava em seu rosto. – Este jovem agora é um espírito puro livre das antigas mazelas e tristezas que o acompanhavam, tudo que ele tem agora é a divida carmica para ser saldada e sua essência, portanto, está pronto para reencarnar na Terra.

Os cinco supervisores estavam visivelmente fascinados com o poder do anjo.

- Não me olhem assim. – Disse sorrindo. – Faço apenas o que é meu dever, não existe alguém mais "poderoso" – fez aspas com os dedos – que outro, nós somos todos filhos do mesmo pai, temos apenas funções diferentes dos outros. - Concluiu sorrindo.

Os cinco acenaram, mas não podiam evitar sentir admiração por Abdalla, ele era um ser muito mais antigo que qualquer um daquela sala, sua sabedoria era enorme, assim como sua bondade e humildade, o que o tornava ainda mais admirável.

- Bom agora irei encaminhar este espírito para o setor de reencarnação e vocês cuidam do resto do procedimento. Que a benção de nosso Pai esteja ao vosso lado! – Desapareceu.

- Amém! – Responderam em coro, mesmo que o anjo não estivesse mais lá.

********/********

_Existe somente uma idade para a gente ser feliz,  
somente uma época na vida de cada pessoa  
em que é possível sonhar e fazer planos  
e ter energia bastante para realizá-las  
a despeito de todas as dificuldades e obstáculos. _

Os dois estavam parados em frente a uma casa modesta, com um jardim na frente, dois andares, as paredes pintadas de lilás e as janelas e porta na cor branca. Sasuke apoiava o queixou no ombro de Hinata enquanto observavam cada detalhe de seu novo lar.

- E ai gostou? – Perguntou tentando camuflar a ansiedade, ouviu um soluço. – Hinata? O que foi? – Ficou frente a frente com sua esposa.

- É linda! – Sorriu e o beijou. – Perfeita para começarmos nossa família.

O moreno sorriu aliviado, havia sido difícil conseguir a casa dos sonhos de Hinata, logo após o casamento eles foram morar no apartamento de Sasuke, mas o Uchiha tinha consciência de que ali não era ambiente para constituir uma família.

Então ele começou a "sondar" disfarçadamente Hinata sobre em que tipo de casa ela gostaria de viver e quando descobriu resolveu procurar. Pediu ajuda aos amigos e quem conseguiu encontrar a casa foi Shikamaru. Agora só faltava decorá-la, mas isso eles iriam fazer juntos!

_Uma só idade para a gente se encantar com a vida e viver apaixonadamente  
e desfrutar tudo com toda intensidade  
sem medo, nem culpa de sentir prazer._

A música alegre, os risos e conversas paralelas enchiam o ambiente, Sasuke e Hinata haviam convidado os amigos para a "festa de inauguração" da casa, na verdade era um almoço simples, mas quando junta-se Ino, Kiba, Suigetsu e Temari no mesmo ambiente, é impossível que não haja brincadeiras, dança e karaokê.

Até Sasuke foi obrigado a "soltar o gogó", o que levou os outros a fazerem piadas sobre o perfeito Uchiha que não era perfeito em tudo. Já Hinata saiu-se bem fazendo um dueto com Kiba, mas o campeão do Karaokê, na verdade os campeões foram Shikamaru e Shino, que arrasaram cantando juntos.

- Nunca imaginei que você cantasse tão bem. – Kiba encarou Shino admirado.

- Ninguém imaginou... – Ino riu, enquanto acariciava o ventre volumoso de sete meses de gestação.

- Você é tão introspectivo. – Karin estava com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- No começo eu pensei que você fosse mudo... – Suigetsu deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Não fiquem julgando as pessoas pela aparência... Além disso, o Shikamaru parece um urso na hibernação e ninguém achou impressionante ele cantar bem. – O Aburame cruzou os braços e virou o rosto bravo.

- É mais engraçado zoar você! – Temari sorriu e piscou marotamente.

- Sinto-me honrado... – Girou os olhos.

- O almoço está pronto! - Hinata anunciou aparecendo na porta da sala, Sasuke ao seu lado.

Todos se encaminharam para o jardim dos fundos onde uma grande tolha estava estendida na grama, vários alimentos estavam dispostos no centro dela, eles se organizaram sentados ao redor dos alimentos. As vozes contentes e as risadas marcaram aquela tarde agradável como a primeira de muitas.

_Fase dourada em que a gente pode criar  
e recriar a vida, a nossa própria imagem e semelhança  
e vestir-se com todas as cores e experimentar todos os sabores  
e entregar-se a todos os amores sem preconceito nem pudor._

Eles estavam deitados na cama, Hinata estava apoiada no peito de Sasuke, ambos ofegantes, os corações acelerados e sorrisos satisfeitos em suas faces.

- Eu te amo. – Sasuke acariciava lentamente os longos cabelos de sua esposa.

Ela levantou a cabeça, apoiou o queixo em seu tórax e sorriu.

- Eu também te amo. – Aproximou-se mais do marido e tocou gentilmente os lábios dele com os seus.

O moreno tomou-lhe a boca com ânsia, em um beijo intenso, as respirações aceleradas se misturando. Puxou-a para cima de si, uma mão acariciando delicadamente suas costas, enquanto a outra se embrenhava nos longos cabelos. A mulher suspirava entre o beijo e apertava os ombros do rapaz, tentando não se deixar levar novamente por aquelas sensações tão recentes.

O ar faltou e as bocas se separaram, o homem puxou suavemente os cabelos da morena fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para o lado e atacou seu pescoço...

- P... Pare. – Hinata falou com voz fraca, os olhos fechados e lábios inchados, por causa do beijo, entreabertos. – Amanhã... Hm... Teremos que acordar cedo.

- Eu não ligo. – O Uchiha girou o corpo e fitou os olhos claros da mulher, agora sob seu corpo. – Você é linda, meu amor.

Sussurrou e beijou-a novamente, agora de forma terna, como se quisesse mapear cada pedaço de sua boca. Hinata naquele instante resolveu que também não ligava para o amanhã.

********/********

Correu para o banheiro deixando Karin preocupada, havia passado a maior parte da manhã pateticamente agarrada à privada. Há algumas semanas tinha começado a sentir-se diferente, os seios sensíveis e doloridos, enjôos matinais e sonolência.

- Hinata tem certeza que você não quer ir ao médico? – A ruiva perguntou enquanto ajudava a amiga, segurando sua testa e impedido que seus cabelos caíssem sobre o rosto.

- Tenho Karin-chan, penso que foi algo que eu comi ou uma gripe. – Respirou fundo e levantou-se para lavar o rosto.

Karin reparou bem na morena, a pele parecia mais lisa, os olhos tinham um brilho diferente, apesar de estar doente sua aparência estava ótima. Arqueou uma sobrancelha lembrando-se das conversas que tinha com sua mãe, ela lhe dizia que quando a mulher fica mais bela era porque estava...

- Hinata suas "regras" estão normais? – Perguntou fitando os olhos albinos pelo espelho.

- Você parece que adivinha Karin-chan. – A morena sorriu. – Elas estão atra... – Arregalou os olhos e seu rosto empalideceu.

- Hinata?

A mulher simplesmente despencou, Karin a segurou da melhor forma possível.

- SASUKE SOCORRO! – Sentou no chão do banheiro e abanou o rosto da morena. – Droga Hinatinha, não precisava desmaiar.

O vice-presidente ouviu o grito desesperado e saiu rapidamente do escritório, encontrou apenas seu pai na ante-sala da presidência.

- O que está acontecendo? – Fugaku perguntou.

- Eu não sei!

- ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! – Os dois seguiram a voz de Karin e a encontram no banheiro.

- O que houve? – Sasuke indagou nervoso e preocupado. Pegou Hinata no colo, foi até a ante-sala e depositou-a no sofá lá existente.

Fugaku e Karin o seguiram de perto.

- Ela desmaiou...

- Isso é óbvio, mas o que a fez desmaiar? – O Uchiha mais velho indagou cruzando os braços.

- Uma noticia "bombástica"? – Sorriu sem graça.

Os homens a olharam irritados, mas antes que falassem qualquer coisa Hinata despertou.

- Ai... – Olhou em volta tentando situar-se.

- Meu amor, o que houve? – Sasuke ajoelhou ao lado da esposa.

Fugaku ainda estranhava o fato de sua nora continuar como secretária de seu filho, era mais que evidente, que não conseguiriam tratar-se de forma profissional, aquela cena era uma prova disso, no entanto Hinata havia sido categórica e não aceitou largar seu emprego, ele e Sasuke apenas tiveram que aceitar.

- Eu passei mal novamente. – A voz mais baixa que o normal, fez os dois homens ficarem alertas.

- Vamos a um hospital! – Fez menção de levantar-se , mas Hinata sentou-se e o segurou, mantendo-o ajoelhado a sua frente. – Hinata você está há dias tendo enjôos, sonolência e agora desmaiou! Não adianta protestar.

A morena apenas sorriu para ele, segurou a mão de seu marido e a levou até seu ventre.

- Eu irei ao hospital sim Sasuke-kun, mas apenas para ter a certeza de que o clã Uchiha ganhará mais um membro.

O moreno travou, seu rosto empalideceu e no segundo seguinte ele estava jogado no chão.

- Sasuke-kun! – A mulher foi em direção ao marido e começou a abanar seu rosto.

- Eles são almas gêmeas. – Karin riu, mas parou ao ver o olhar irritado do chefe. – Desculpe. – Caminhou até a própria mesa.

Fugaku colocou o filho no sofá, Hinata estava preocupada e pálida. Tinha medo de Sasuke não ter gostado da notícia.

- Não se preocupe Hinata, foi apenas emoção demais. – O sogro colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro e apertou levemente. – Ordenarei ao meu motorista que os aguarde no estacionamento, ele irá levá-los ao hospital para você fazer os exames. – Caminhou para o escritório. – Quando souber o resultado do exame me ligue. – Avisou antes de entrar, a morena apenas assentiu.

_Tempo de entusiasmo e coragem  
em que todo o desafio é mais um convite à luta  
que a gente enfrenta com toda disposição  
de tentar algo NOVO, de NOVO e de NOVO,  
e quantas vezes for preciso._

Sentiu-se chacoalhado, tentou ignorar, mas a pessoa era insistente e estava disposta a não deixá-lo dormir em paz. Estava tendo um sono tão bom, porque a vida era cruel com sigo?

- Que é? – Resmungou mal-humorado sem abrir os olhos.

A pessoa parou de balançá-lo, mas um soluço angustiado o fez despertar rapidamente. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Hinata encolhida do outro lado da cama, o rosto escondido pelas mãos delicadas e os ombros tremendo por causa do choro.

- Hina... – Tentou tocá-la, mas ela afastou sua mão com uma tapa. – Hinata?

- Não me toque! – Os olhos claros umedecidos por lágrimas, brilharam furiosos em sua direção. – Você é um traidor, que não liga pra mim e pro seu filho.

- O que? – Estava confuso, o que estava acontecendo? – Desculpe Hinata, eu não q...

- Cale-se! – Apontou o dedo em sua direção. – Se não me ama mais é só falar... Não precisa me tratar rudemente, eu vou embora da sua vida... – O choro recomeçou. – Por que você não me ama mais Sasuke-kun? É por que eu estou gorda? Eu sou feia? Por quê? – Abraçou o próprio corpo protegendo a barriga de cinco meses de gestação. – Eu queria apenas conversar e agora vou ser expulsa de casa! – Soluçou alto.

O moreno sentiu-se perdido por um momento tentando processar tudo que havia escutado, mas depois suspirou resignado. Cautelosamente chegou mais perto do corpo de sua esposa e quando percebeu que ela não iria mais repeli-lo a abraçou carinhosamente.

Ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com as mudanças de humor dela, uma vez chegou a ter que ir dormir na casa de seu pai, pois sua esposa não o deixou entrar em casa e depois ligou desesperada pedindo para que não a abandonasse. A mudança hormonal fazia Hinata tornar-se uma pessoa completamente diferente.

Amava-a incondicionalmente, era um fato! Mas estava sentindo-se esgotado por fazer semanas que não dormia uma noite inteira, sempre era despertado para ter conversas reflexivas, para na manhã seguinte acordar cedo.

- Você me ama ainda? – A voz soou fraca e receosa.

- É claro que amo, amo-te mais que a mim mesmo. – Sussurrou carinhosamente.

Hinata afastou-se sorrindo alegre...

- É bom saber. – Riu e pousou as mãos sobre o ventre volumoso. – Sabe Sasuke-kun, hoje eu tive um sonho lindo e foi por isso que o acordei.

O moreno apenas continuou em silencio, tinha medo de falar algo e desencadear um novo ataque.

- Eu sonhei com um homem muito belo... – O Uchiha enrugou a testa. – Ele parecia-se com o Naruto-kun, mas era um pouco mais alto e tinha cabelos um pouco mais longos. – Ela gesticulou efusivamente, o sorriso radiante ainda em seu rosto. – Sabe o que ele me disse no sonho? – Se inclinou em direção ao marido, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Não sei...

- Ele disse que em breve nós iremos ter contato com o Naruto-kun! – Exclamou feliz. – Isso não é ótimo?

- Sim. – Tentou soar o empolgado, mas falhou. Estava cansado demais para ficar pensando sobre seu ex-anjo louco, de voz estridente.

- Você não está feliz. – Constatou. – Você nunca fica feliz com o que eu falo! Eu sou uma imprestável mesmo, não consigo nem fazer meu marido sorrir! – Voltou a chorar e "correu" para o banheiro, trancando a porta antes de Sasuke alcançá-la.

- Hinata! – Bateu na porta. – Hinata saia daí, você não pode ficar tomando friagem, pode fazer mal a você e ao bebê.

- Como se você ligasse! – A voz saiu chorosa. – Quando o Naruto-kun vir nos visitar eu vou pedir para ele levar eu e meu bebê daqui e te arrumar uma esposa menos estúpida!

O moreno bateu a cabeça na porta com força e depois xingou baixinho.

- Você não é estúpida Hinata-hime, eu te amo.

- Isso não é... – O Uchiha assustou-se com o silêncio repentino. – SASUKE!

- Fique longe da porta!

Sem pensar duas vezes o moreno arrombou a porta do banheiro e encontrou a esposa de frente para o espelho, as mãos no ventre, um sorriso feliz e olhos marejados.

- Vem aqui. – Puxou a mão do marido e encostou-a na barriga.

O homem ficou sem entender, mas logo sentiu uma pequena vibração sob sua palma.

- Sentiu? – Ela perguntou ansiosa.

Ele assentiu.

O bebê chutou novamente, isso fez um sorriso emocionado brotar nos lábios do jovem pai e os olhos encherem-se de água. Ajoelhou-se diante da esposa, afastou as vestes da barriga desta e plantou um beijo sobre o ventre volumoso.

– Hei pequeno, estou ansioso para te conhecer pessoalmente. – Acariciou ternamente a superfície arredondada. – Eu te amo.

Hinata olhava a cena comovida, nunca poderia imaginar que alguém como Uchiha Sasuke pudesse ser tão doce, atencioso e extremamente paciente. Suas mudanças de humor constantes a deixavam cada vez mais insegura com relação a estabilidade de seu casamento, ela estava tão diferente de seu estado habitual e pensava que talvez Sasuke fosse se cansar e desistir dela. Mas gestos como os de agora, faziam-na esquecer-se destes pensamentos tortuosos.

********/********

O telefone tocava insistentemente...

- Já vai, já vai... – A mulher gritou do outro cômodo.

- Você fala como se a pessoa do outro lado pudesse te ouvir, é tonta mesmo. – O homem de cabelos claros gritou de volta e atendeu o telefone.- Alô?

- _Suigetsu! Eu preciso de ajuda!_ – A voz soava desesperada.

- Sasuke? – Franziu o cenho, Karin parou ao ledo dele, olhando curiosa. – Algo está errado com Hinata?

- _Sim e não. Ela disse que quer comer castanha-do-brasil, onde eu vou arrumar isso no Japão? _– O Uchiha praticamente gritou.

Suigetsu quis rir do desespero do outro, mas se controlou.

- Já conversou com Ino sobre isso? Ela pode te ajudar, não é ela que conhece alguns botânicos? – Manteve a voz calma.

- _Já liguei pedindo ajuda pra quase todos os meus conhecidos, estão todos loucos atrás dessa coisa! Mas ainda não tive resultado nenhum... _

-Certo eu vou te ajudar, não surte. – Se segurou ao máximo para não gargalhar.

- _Obrigado e até mais._

- Tchau. – Desligou e encarou a namorada. – Conhece alguma loja de iguarias brasileiras?

- O que?

********/********

Estavam reunidos na casa do casal Uchiha, cansados, doloridos, mas felizes ao ver Hinata se deliciar com a iguaria brasileira.

- Bom, já que conseguimos achar esse troço eu 'to indo. – Shikamaru se esticou e começou a caminhar em direção a porta.

- Eu também, deixei a Ino sozinha com a bebê. – Sai acompanhou o Nara.

- Obrigado por terem ajudado. – Sasuke agradeceu.

- Não foi nada... – Shikamaru balançou os ombros e Sai deu um pequeno sorriso, depois ambos saíram.

Karin conversava com Hinata, quando a morena de repente saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu em direção ao banheiro...

- Hinata? – A ruiva a seguiu e quando chegou ao banheiro viu a morena colocar para fora toda a castanha que havia ingerido.

Sasuke e Suigetsu chegaram logo depois, o moreno suspirou cansado e se aproximou da esposa para ajudá-la a se levantar e limpar.

- Espera aí! Ela comeu aquela maldita castanha pra depois vomitar tudo? – Suigetsu indagou incrédulo.

Recebeu um pesco tapa da namorada.

- É seu idiota, quando a mulher sente desejo de comer alguma coisa, não consegue manter o alimento no estomago... Na verdade se ela mantiver é porque não era um desejo verdadeiro. – Explicou enquanto ajudava Sasuke a levantar Hinata do chão.

- Entendo... Nossa que estranho. – O Hozuki coçou a cabeça.

O casal ainda ajudou Sasuke a recolher os restos de castanha que estavam espalhados pela sala, Hinata estava no quarto dormindo. Depois o Uchiha ofereceu o quarto de hospedes para eles ficarem, pois já era madrugada.

_Três dias depois..._

O toque irritante do celular o fez praguejar, antes de esticar a mão e pegar o aparelho.

- Alô... –Resmungou.

- _Preciso de uma Jaca. – _A voz desesperada de Uchiha Sasuke soou...

Suigetsu quis chorar... Eram três da manhã.

_Essa idade tão fugaz na vida da gente  
chama-se PRESENTE  
e tem a duração do instante que passa._

_(Mário Quintana)_

A empregada recém contratada praticamente correu até a porta. Seus patrões estavam dormindo, coisa rara nas ultimas semanas, e alguém parecia estar com o dedo pregado na campainha.

**-** Sim? – A jovem atendeu esbaforida; estacou ao deparar-se com um homem de olhos frios e postura altiva.

- O Sasuke-kun está? – Só então a empregada reparou na mulher ruiva ao lado do homem, ela sorria gentilmente.

- Sinto muito ele esta dorm...

- KIN! – A morena pulou de susto e rapidamente seguiu em direção a voz, esquecendo completamente dos convidados.

Estes se olharam espantados e entraram logo atrás da empregada.

Sasuke apareceu correndo, vestido apenas com uma calça de moletom, olhos arregalados, ofegante e descabelado.

- Itachi, Mei? – Perguntou um pouco confuso, mas a confusão durou pouco. – Eu preciso de ajuda a bolsa estourou e eu não sei o que fazer. – Começou a bagunçar os cabelos e murmurar coisas desconexas.

Terumi olhou para o cunhado e deu um risinho, logo depois começou a distribuir ordens e em poucos minutos estavam a caminho do hospital, inclusive Fugaku e os amigos de Sasuke que foram avisados por Itachi.

Hinata e Sasuke estavam sentados no banco de trás do carro de Itachi, a morena apoiada no peito do marido, tentando evitar emitir sons de dor para não deixá-lo mais preocupado, mas apesar da dor e da ansiedade sentia-se imensamente feliz, pois em breve iria conhecer seu príncipe. Mesmo não tendo feito o exame para saber o sexo do bebê, tinha certeza que era um menino.

Já o Uchiha mais jovem estava praticamente em estado de choque, eram tantos sentimentos juntos que ele não sabia nem como agir, estava praticamente em "piloto automático", os olhos não se desviavam da figura de sua esposa. Viu quando ela fez uma careta de dor e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer, foi segurar as mãos delicadas entre as suas. Para Hinata aquilo foi suficiente para que ansiedade passasse.

O clã Uchiha ganharia mais um membro e Sasuke iria conhecer mais uma forma de amar.

FIM!

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ **Abdalla:** Nome de origem Suarili, do país Quênia-Tanzânia, região África Oriental.

² Hierarquia dos Anjos: **Potências** tem o grande objetivo de proteger todos os seres humanos do poder maligno e destrutivo do demônio. São responsáveis pela ordem e pelos quatros elementos: Água, Terra, Fogo e Ar. Quando invocados, interferem contra todas as tentações. O Príncipe desta categoria chama-se KAMAEL, que interfere nas relações interpessoais e disciplinadoras.

_**N/A:**__** Uhul espero que tenham gostado... Em breve responderei os reviews! XD**_

_**O Epílogo vem logo, logo!**_

_**Bjusss**_

_**Reviews? Please! *carinha de cachorro abandonado***_


	14. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

**10 de Outubro de 2010**

Quase três anos haviam passado desde o aparecimento de Naruto e Sasuke não podia estar mais feliz, ansioso e irritado. Muita coisa havia mudado, mas outras nem tanto.

- Furar o chão com seu sapato, não fará a criança nascer mais rápido! – Itachi debochou.

- Cala a boca! – Ordenou irritado, continuando a andar de um lado para outro.

- Sasuke, fique calmo. – Sai disse frio, como sempre.

- É cara pelo amor de Deus. – Kiba pronunciou-se.

- Deixem-no em paz, todo mundo sabe o quanto o Uchiha sofreu nessa gravidez. – Suigetsu disse zombeteiro.

- Lembro até hoje de quando ele ligou lá em casa pedindo ajuda pra conseguir uma jaca. Eram três da manhã. – Karin gargalhou ao lembrar-se do episódio.

- E quando Hinata quis comer mel com macarrão? – Foi a vez de Temari gargalhar.

- O mais engraçado foi ver o Sasuke e a Hinata "competindo" pra ver quem chegava ao banheiro primeiro. – disse Ino.

- Aquilo foi nojento! – Rebateu o moreno mencionado.

- Era apenas mel com macarrão. – Contestou Kiba.

- Mas ela também colocou mostarda, Ketchup e pedaços de mamão. – Acrescentou Temari.

- Porque vocês estão aqui? – Sasuke indagou cansado.

- Viemos lhe dar nosso apoio! – Responderam quase todos.

O moreno encarou Shikamaru que dormia em pé, Shino que lia uma revista, Ino e Sai que brincavam com a filha deles. A pequena menina - de cabelos loiros e olhos negros -, tinha um ano e era muito elétrica, eles tentavam evitar que ela ficasse entediada.

- Estou vendo a grande ajuda. – Girou os olhos.

Temari olhou para o marido e deu um chute em sua canela.

- Hei! – O Nara grunhiu – Porque você fez isso?

- Para você parar de ser um morto vivo, pelo amor de todos os santos, é duas horas da tarde e você ainda ta com sono? – A loira bronqueou com as mãos na cintura.

- Eu trabalhei até tarde ontem em um novo projeto e quando peguei no sono você me acordou dizendo que Hinata tinha entrado em trabalho de parto. – Se defendeu tediosamente. – Então estava apenas tirando meu cochilo da tarde.

- Em pé? – Perguntou Sai.

- Não tenho outro lugar pra dormir, então vai em pé mesmo!

Todos giraram os olhos divertidos, realmente Temari e Shikamaru formavam um casal problemático, mas ficava claro o amor que um tinha pelo outro. E isso pôde ser visto, quando Temari se sentou na ponta de um banco e puxou o marido para deitar o corpo no assento e acomodar a cabeça em seu colo.

A porta da sala de cirurgia se abriu e por ela passou um médico alto e de físico avantajado, andava calmamente em direção ao grupo retirando a touca, luvas e mascara de proteção. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e espessos, seu olhos também eram castanhos.

- Chouji? – Duas vozes questionaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Shika, Ino? – Parou surpreso, nem percebendo um moreno quase surtando na sala.

- Você se tornou médico? – A loira perguntou abobalhada.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Indagou Shikamaru, como se já soubesse da profissão do amigo.

- Sim, me tornei Médico Obstetra, Ino. – Sorriu para a loira e se dirigiu ao repórter. – Ino e eu estudamos juntos no Colegial... – Ino abriu a boca, mas o castanho adiantou-se - Shikamaru foi meu vizinho durante quinze anos.

Sasuke começava a ficar irritado com a aquele papo furado...

- Bom, mas não estou aqui pra conversar... – Sorriu maroto ao perceber a ansiedade do moreno. – Você é Uchiha Sasuke, certo?

- Sou! - Respondeu olhando com expectativa para o mais alto.

O homem abriu mais o sorriso e anunciou gentilmente...

- Você é pai de um belo e saudável menino. – Todos comemoraram, enquanto Sasuke deixava lágrimas de felicidade e um sorriso idiota tomarem conta de sua face.

- Meu sobrinho nasceu! – Itachi disse sorrindo e abraçando o irmão mais novo. – Parabéns otouto.

- E Hinata? Como ela está? – Indagou depois de se libertar do abraço do irmão.

- Bom ela está cansada, afinal, o garoto nasceu com 3,9 Kg e 50 cm. – Todos olharam para o médico com espanto – Mas ela vai ficar bem, precisa apenas tomar um pouco de soro.

- Eu posso vê-los? – Indagou ainda com cara de bobo.

- Claro! – Sorriu. – Porém apenas um pode ir vê-los agora. – Acrescentou desconcertado ao ver todos se levantarem para acompanhar o moreno.

- Tudo bem! – Respondeu Shino em nome de todos.

- Acompanhe-me Uchiha-san. – Disse seguindo para onde ficavam os quartos dos pacientes.

Caminharam mais um pouco e pararam em frente a uma porta branca.

- Ela está ai dentro, pode entrar. – Falou Chouji. – Qualquer coisa chame uma enfermeira. – concluiu e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, sentindo-se ansioso, suas mãos tremiam quase imperceptivelmente. Tomou coragem, abriu a porta silenciosamente e deparou-se com a cena mais bela que já tinha visto.

Hinata ninava o bebê, enquanto cantava baixinho. O Uchiha sentiu seu coração se aquecer e seus olhos novamente se encheram de lágrimas, se sentia patético por isso, mas não conseguiu evitar.

A morena levantou os olhos e sorriu ao ver o marido parado a porta, depois fez um sinal pedindo para que este se aproximasse e se sentasse ao seu lado na cama, foi prontamente atendida.

- Diga "oi" para o papai, meu príncipe. –A ajeitou a criança no colo para que esta ficasse visível para o moreno.

O neném estava com os olhos fechados, tinha fios de cabelos negros enfeitando sua cabeça.

- Pegue-o Sasuke.

- Mas eu... – Ficou desconcertado, o pequeno era tão frágil.

- Não tenha medo, você não irá machucá-lo eu confio em você. – Sorriu enquanto entregava o bebê para o marido.

Sasuke segurou a criança de modo desajeitado, ainda temia que ela caísse. Hinata, sabendo do temor, continuou auxiliando com uma das mãos, mas quando viu que o esposo ficou mais seguro a retirou.

Os olhos claros, iguais aos de Hinata, se abriram e o pequeno soltou um bocejo. Sasuke, com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda, acariciou ternamente o rosto do filho, o nenê se remexeu e segurou o dedo do pai com a mãozinha, fazendo o Uchiha se sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Qual será o nome dele? – Sasuke perguntou emocionado.

A morena o encarou com um sorriso e depois olhou para o filho, que novamente tinha fechado os olhos...

- Naruto. – Anunciou sorrindo.

Os olhos negros a fitaram surpresos e ao mesmo tempo emocionados, ele se inclinou e beijou a testa da esposa.

– Eu te amo. – Sussurrou e depois olhou para o filho. – Seja bem vindo, Uchiha Naruto. – Desejou ao filho, que apertou seu dedo com um pouco mais de força, como se concordasse.

********/******

Três anjos estavam parados próximos a janela, invisíveis a olhos humanos, eles fitavam atentamente a cena que se desenrolava no quarto.

- Isso foi tão bonito! – O loiro disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você 'tá chorando? – O ruivo perguntou zombeteiro.

- Não, deve ter caído um cisco no olho dele. – Respondeu o de cabelos castanhos enquanto enxugava as próprias lágrimas.

- Você também 'tá chorando. – O ruivo apontou divertido.

- Você não se sentiu nem um pouco emocionado com o que acabou de acontecer? – O loiro indagou com voz embargada.

- Só tive vontade de chorar na hora do parto, Deidara. – O ruivo rebateu – Aquilo foi a coisa mais assustadora que eu já vi. Como essa mulher aguentou? – Fez uma careta de horror.

- Haku... – Deidara disse de modo sofredor – Porque esse cara se tornou um anjo?

- Não é porque ele não chora e se emociona fácil, que ele não tem um bom coração. – Respondeu Haku calmamente.

- Isso mesmo! – Kyuubi concordou. – Além do mais, eu não tenho motivos para chorar. – Sorriu olhando para a família. – Meu amigo nasceu em uma boa família, ele terá bons amigos e talvez agora ele consiga superar os traumas do passado. Estou feliz por ele, afinal, é o que ele sempre quis.

Os dois o olharam surpresos pela declaração...

- Que foi? – Perguntou estranhando o olhar dos dois.

Os dois anjos sorriram e pularam em cima dele, dando um abraço grupal.

- Sai de cima de mim! – Grunhiu.

- Você é coisa mais bizarra e fofa que eu já conheci. – Disse Deidara.

- Tirando o "fofa", o sentimento é recíproco, Deidara. – Rebateu.

- Coisa irritante! – largou o ruivo e se afastou emburrado.

- É brincadeira, você sabe que eu simpatizo com você. – Declarou sorrindo.

- Vocês são engraçados! – Haku sorriu também. – Vocês acham que ele ficará bem? – Não pode evitar a preocupação.

- Com certeza! – responderam em uníssono.

- Sasuke mudou bastante com a ajuda de seu anjo da guarda. – Disse o loiro encarando Hinata, que agora amamentava o bebê, enquanto o marido sentava ao seu lado e passava um dos braços por seus ombros.

- Verdade, Hinata realmente o mudou bastante. – Aquiesceu Haku.

- O cara tem sorte, além de ter consigo uma ajuda "divina" ainda tinha um anjo o protegendo na Terra. – Kyuubi fez uma careta. – Quando eu era humano, não tive nada disso!

- Você se lembra de quando era humano? – O loiro se assustou.

- Não. – Respondeu simplesmente. – Mas se eu tivesse sido ajudado por anjos, não teria me tornado um vagante vingador.

- Pois é... – O castanho assentiu.

- Bom acho que nosso trabalho está acabado. – O ruivo anunciou ao ver outras pessoas entrando no quarto. – Naruto nasceu saudável e eu nunca mais quero ver outro parto. – concluiu estremecendo de medo.

Os outros dois giraram os olhos...

- Vamos! – disse Haku.

Os três desapareceram em uma luz prateada.

**FIM!**

**N/A: **Olá pessoas!

Quanto tempo, não é? Mas finalmente o Epílogo está aqui!

Espero que tenham gostado da história tanto quanto eu amei escreve-lá!

Beijos e obrigada por terem lido!

Review?


End file.
